


Bajo la piel

by Chiidory



Category: AU - Fandom, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiidory/pseuds/Chiidory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve y Tony son dos jóvenes desolados que desean sólo aun cosa en la vida, Tony quiere superar lo que paso hace 10 años y tal vez así deje de destruirse; y Steve por otro lado quiere entender las ¿visiones? que tiene desde hace años, pues no sabe por qué pero cada noche sueña con un niño moreno... que no recuerda. </p><p>¿Qué les sucedió?</p><p>Esta es una adaptación de la película Mysterious skin, con Stony.</p><p>Como pueden ver no es apta para todo publico, se recomienda discreción (¡siempre quise escribir eso!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacaciones de verano

**Capítulo 1.- Vacaciones de verano**

**Tony Stark 15 años, 23 de octubre del 2008, Nueva York.**

¡Demonios! Me he despertado de golpe… y es por el idiota de Howard… ¿por qué es tan escandaloso?

…Ya estoy más tranquilo, me levanto y me dirijo al bar, tal vez para dormir mejor debo dar un último trago al whisky. Ahora que lo pienso mi padre no es un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo, sólo cuando bebe más de la cuenta y también cuando recuerda lo mucho que amaba a mi madre; y sí por azares del destino se juntan esos dos eventos… ¡es mejor no estar cerca!

Creo que es bueno perderse en los recuerdos, y ya que la situación lo amerita lo haré… oigo como los gemidos lastimeros que salen de su habitación, cada vez son más fuertes… ¡a esa tipa sí que le debe estar doliendo!

…

¡Ah! Lo recuerdo perfectamente, la primera vez que me corrí, fue en uno de estos momentos chocantes… Howard había traído a casa a un hombre más grande que él y al principio me extraño, porque por lo regular solía hacerse de mujeres. Si, frívolas, estúpidas e interesadas; pero sobre todo eso: “mujeres”. Cuando vi que se besaban, hubo _algo_... un “no sé qué", tal vez fue la forma tan brusca en la que sus bocas parecían tragarse una al otra… o la manera en la que acariciaban sus cuerpos, pasando de los brazos a la entrepierna, sin algún tipo de orden y cuidado… o seguramente fue la contraluz que reflejaba el contorno de sus cuerpos al moverse por el pasillo de la cocina; pero algo o _todo_ ¡era tan salvaje y rudo…!

En ese entonces a pesar de tener 10 años, ¡sentí fuego quemar mis ojos! cuando vi al sujeto montado en mi padre, ¡mi garganta se secó! al oír sus gemidos, roncos y graves, como los de un animal luchando con otro… ¡no pude más! Y al instante supe que aliviaría el calor de un sólo modo, por instinto lleve mis pequeñas manos a mi pelvis, pues lo sabía... ¡debía tocar “ahí”! Tire y tire hasta que me pude liberar, pero salte de sorpresa inmediatamente… ¡oh! ¡Era tan inocente! Antes de ello ya me masturbaba muchas veces, pero jamás había sacado leche… ¡fue tan extraña mi primera vez!

Cuando acabaron yo ya estaba tratando de dormir, sabía cómo terminaría todo… Howard le pagaría, el sujeto se iría y jamás lo volvería a ver… lo que no sabía es ¿por qué me paso aquello?

Ahora lo entiendo, es irónico pues al inicio de ese verano… mi inocencia murió completamente y nació la semilla de mi depresión.

**Steve Rogers 17 años, 14 de agosto del 2010, Brooklyn.**

¿Cómo distingues un sueño de la realidad?

Todos los sucesos, imágenes, sonidos y aromas que puedes percibir a diario… ¿Cómo sabes que no son una fantasía tuya o de alguien más?

Desde que tenía 10 años estoy concierte de ver cosas que carecen de realidad o fundamento, lo que no entiendo es: sí son algún recuerdo ¡un deseo! ¡¡O una alucinación!! Vamos, a veces hasta creo que son predicciones. Debo reconocer que en raras ocasiones mis sueños son melancólicos y tristes, pero en su mayoría me dejan un sentimiento de incertidumbre insoportable; y hay días en que lo único que puedo esperar es en dormir tranquilamente debido a todas mis actividades, pero ¡no puedo…! ¡jamás tengo un  verdadero!

El diario donde escribo todo, tampoco no me lo permite, es un recuerdo constante de mis locuras y no puedo hacer nada, ya que es parte de mí; creo que jamás podre dejarlo.

Pero… se supone que los sueños representan proyecciones de lo que más queremos… ¿entonces? Mi subconsciente dice que quiero estar congelado durante mucho tiempo en un gran bloque de hielo ¡o que deseo proteger a un niño moreno de enormes ojos cafés! que además… ¿está sufriendo? ¡Es muy desconcertante!

Ese niño me intriga enormemente, por momentos parece ser un pequeño abusivo al que le gusta torturarme o a veces es un héroe ególatra que me salva de algún horror, y en lapsos muy remotos es más desconcertante, él me pide que sea yo quien lo libre, pero… ¿de qué?

Soy un sujeto extraño… ¡lo sé! Además esta eso de que a mis 17 años no tengo contacto cercano con nadie que no sea mi familia, pero como mi madre murió de cáncer el año pasado y mi padre se fue hace 5 años; mi hermano mayor que está terminando la universidad, es el único con el que hablo sin restricciones… ¡bueno! tal vez Bucky será otro ejemplo, pero… a él jamás le he contado de estos sueños o… visiones.

…

La única ambición que he tenido durante 6 largos años, es poder entender lo que me pasa…

…

Tal vez tenga que ver con ese verano, en el que comencé a tener desmayos y pesadillas…

Tal vez nadie pueda ayudarme y seguiré siendo un bicho raro que no se siente cómodo… en ningún lugar.

Ojala pudiera recordar…

**11 de julio del 2003**

Las actividades extracurriculares suelen ser divertidas, excepto cuando son en las vacaciones de verano… ¿Quién quiere ir a la escuela cuando es el tiempo de olvidar el sistema tan riguroso en el que se vivirá la mayor parte de la vida? O ¿Por qué sufrir desadaptación social aun en vacaciones? La mayoría de los niños que fueron inscritos en actividades deportivas y culturales se lo preguntan.

Tony tenía una ventaja sobre los demás, por lo menos sabía que Howard quería librarse de él tanto tiempo como fuera posible, pues mientras “el mocoso” estuviera en la escuela, él podría emborracharse y tontear con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente y todo sin que tuviera que pagar por entretener a su “amado hijo”. Steve por otro lado, iba por mandato de su padre, decía que un deporte de hombres sacaría lo enfermizo y debilucho que tenía, su madre tan ocupada no protesto demasiado y su hermano estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero con la diferencia que a él sí le gustan las actividades físicas y estaba tan agradecido con sus padres por haberlo inscrito en un campamento de verano, que no hubo oídos para escuchar la opinión del niño de 10 años, por hoy Steve estaba sólo.

El Football Americano, es un deporte rudo, donde el contacto no es nada delicado y el trabajo en equipo marca la diferencia… pero para un equipo de 15 niños de 8 a 10 años, es difícil… llegar a ese tipo de disciplina, entrenamiento físico o preparación mental… Así que era un gran alivio que el entrenador _Stane_ fuera un hombre paciente y amable; al comienzo recibió a Tony con una gran sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla… de inmediato lo invito a incorporarse al grupo mientras Howard le advertía que fuera bueno y que no causa problemas. El pequeño en cambio, no salía del asombro, el entrenador era de la misma complexión y altura que el “hombre” que se revolcó con Howard hace 2 noches y eso lejos de asustarlo… le gustaba.

Steve fue el último en llegar, pues trato de suplicar porque lo cambiaran al curso de pintura, pero su padre le pidió que le diera una oportunidad al deporte, tal vez terminaría gustándole… además estaba en el taller de pintura durante el ciclo escolar de todos modos; El pequeño Rogers no insistió más, pero por ello llegaron tarde, fue la primera vez que le sucedía y aunque la idea no le agradara del todo… no volvería a pasar. Y quien sabe, tal vez un cambio no vendría mal.

Al padre y al hijo los recibió el entrenador, diciéndoles que no se preocuparan por el atraso, pero sugiriéndoles que no se repitiera… Steve levanto la mirada tímidamente, dio un paso hacia el enorme instructor y este sólo le revolvió el pelo mientras lo dirigía a la cancha; como era costumbre en el niño, no dijo nada a nadie durante todo el entrenamiento, se dedicó a observar como interactuaban los demás, diferenciando sus habilidades y capacidades (obviamente noto al que parecía ser el mejor jugador, Stark, decía su camiseta).

La rutina fue tan pesada como todos lo imaginaron o más, Steve quería descansar, pero a la vez quería aprender más… el deporte le gusto, pero se animó completamente al ver a su padre en la salida y como la mayoría de las veces en las que se encuentra en un grupo, se apartó sin que nadie lo viera. Por otro lado Tony estaba que rebosaba alegría, en todas las pruebas no había fallado, supero todo lo que el entrenador pedía y más… al momento de despedirse se aseguró de verlo a los ojos y trasmitirle sus deseos; _“mírame”_ gritaba con sus expresivos ojos marrones, el entrenador no sólo lo miro… lo _devoro_ con los ojos… pero, sabía que debía ser paciente, así que alentó al pequeño Tony cuando se encontraba con su padre, diciéndoles a ambos Stark que era un jugador prometedor y que les ayudaría en lo que quisieran. Howard extrañado al oír eso de su hijo, lo dejo pasar y le agradeció, de camino a su casa mostró algo parecido al orgullo y sin admitirlo, estuvo feliz por el interés de su hijo en una nueva actividad que no sea desarmar autos o quemar su cochera con sus “experimentos”.

La primera semana paso y varios niños desertaron, el Football era divertido pero agotador y más de una madre de familia se quejó de los golpes en sus hijos. Pero de igual manera los 10 niños que entrenaban duramente 2 horas diarias, se adaptaron y a pesar de no ser los mejores, los más brillantes o talentosos, dedicaban todo el esfuerzo que los infantes de su edad tenían… bueno todos menos Tony y Steve, ellos sin saber cómo sucedió iniciaron una rivalidad, bañada de amistad y algo que no conocían plenamente… ese algo era: _confianza_.

Tony no creía en nadie mayor que él, Howard, María y otros tantos adultos lo habían defraudado… pero, no era el fin del mundo, ¡él solo podría con cualquier adversidad! y a pesar de saber que no volvería a tener trato íntimo con nadie… no le preocupaba. Por eso la llegada de Steve fue un milagro inesperado… el niño retraído le agradaba, no era un idiota ignorante de la vida (como los otros), sabia escuchar y en muy raras ocasiones hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía era para decir algo importante o trascendental… o bueno tanto como lo podían ser los temas de los niños.

Steve al contrario, no desconfiaba de las personas, pues afortunadamente su familia le ha brindado mucha seguridad a lo largo de su corta vida, pero esa seguridad no la tenía en sí mismo, a veces sentía que sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes… así que para él era más cómodo ser un observador lejano que un actor protagonista; por eso su amistad con Tony lo tiene confundido, pero feliz… es la primera vez que puede sentir a alguien de su edad como lazo verdadero y le gusta… durante las clases piensa ¡ojala pueda durar para siempre!

El entrenador Stane suena el silbatazo y les desea buen fin de semana a sus alumnos, mira como uno a uno se despiden entre si y se dirigen hacia la salida, voltea y como esperaba Tony y Steve discuten sobre porque jugar Age of Mythology no era malo a su edad (obviamente Steve dice que aún son muy jóvenes).

\- Niños, suficiente – habla seriamente. Ellos inmediatamente voltean a verlo y Steve se pone tan serio y nervioso que no sabe dónde meter la cabeza, pero Tony lo mira despreocupado y expectante… todavía siete que se sonrojara en cualquier momento sí ve al entrenador a los ojos – ¿en dónde están sus padres? – pregunta con genuino interés… ¿hoy será el día? ¿Podrá hacerle a Tony eso que ha imaginado desde que lo vio?

\- Howard me dio dinero para irme sólo – dice de mala manera Tony, Steve inmediatamente percibe su decepción, pero no nota la mueca de alegría que se instala en el entrenador.

\- Mi madre vendrá en cualquier momento – habla tímidamente Steve, aunque no lo dice a nadie más que a su compañero, que lamentablemente este está muy ocupado mirando al gran hombre frente a ellos.

\- No los puedo dejar solos – habla con preocupación mal disfrazada el mayor – esperaremos a tu madre y tú vendrás conmigo – los señala consecutivamente mientras se relame la última idea… “Por fin será”.

Mientras recogen sus aditamentos la madre de Steve llega y se disculpa con el profesor, le explica que los viernes pasara ella a recogerlo, pero lamentablemente en su trabajo no le dan facilidades para salir antes, así que le pregunta si hay algún problema; El entrenador le habla muy amablemente y le dice que no se preocupe, pues su trabajo es tan _satisfactorio_ , que un retraso no le molesta, le agradece la sinceridad y le pide que no se angustie pues él se hará cargo de todo.

\- Steve… - llama el pequeño a su compañero – yo… – está sumamente nervioso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta con interés.

\- El entrenador… yo… – Steve lo ve directamente y no cree en lo que sus ojos le muestran… ¿eso es…? ¿Rubor en sus mejillas?

\- Tony ¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo? – Pregunta seriamente – dijiste que tu padre de todos modos no estaría en tu casa, te podemos ir a dejar a la hora que tu queras – lo dice de tal manera, que parece que no aceptara un no como respuesta

\- No lo sé – responde Tony con sinceridad – yo… - mira hacia el entrenador que parece ansioso, nota que no le aparta la mirada y a pesar de que es lo que quería… de reojo ve a su amigo, Steve esta serio como pocas veces, entonces ve a la madre se su amigo, y ella le sonríe con amabilidad. Ahora entiende porque Steve es un bien niño, algo que él tal vez nunca será…

\- Tony… - dice a falta de respuestas – quiero que vengas conmigo – parece tan seguro de sí mismo que le sorprende ¿en dónde quedo ese ratón asustadizo que era el primer día? es tan sorprendente que por un momento Tony obedecerá sin protestar pero…

\- ¿Sabes? – Pregunta con presunción – nadie me da órdenes.

...

Esto es todo por ahora, dependiendo de la recepción que tenga esto escribiré (y no es amenaza), pues siento que el ultimo capitulo de Insomnio no salio como debería…

Comenten y digan sus opiniones


	2. El inicio de la perdida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veremos lo que paso con Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo descubrí algo que no sabía de mi misma, soy tan perversa que me sorprende, ¡ah! Estoy tan apenada… Pero aun así creo que me quedo bien, la idea que quiero trasmitir es clara, ¡díganme sus opiniones!  
> ¡Oh por cierto!  
> Espero que la forma en la que estoy distribuyendo el escrito no sea confusa, guíense por los nombres de quienes describen lo que sucede y por las fechas, ahí está la clave de todo.

Capítulo 2 – El inicio de la pérdida

Tony Stark 16 años, 15 de abril del 2009, Long Island, Nueva York.  
¡¡¡Demonios!!! ¡Howard se pondrá furioso! me molestara hasta que se ahogue en whisky... Y el viejo sí que tiene resistencia.  
Hoy era un día normal, el pequeño Justin Hammer de primero me dio una buena mamada matutina, la ardiente Cristine Evans aceptó venir a una pequeña fiesta privada con un "conocido", y gracias a ello tendré bastante pasta para este mes... ¡Vamos! hasta el examen sorpresa en lógica fue un mal chiste, que como siempre pase sin ningún problema. Pero todo se fue al caño cuando le ofrecí pasar un rato agradable al profesor de ciencias, y no es que eso sea algo del otro mundo, de hecho he probado a varios profesores y maestras con anterioridad, obviamente muchos se quedaron con ganas de más, pero no valen la pena como para repetir.  
Pero al proponerle usar otros métodos para poner atención a su clase, vi que al profesor Banner sus principios no lo dejan divertirse con los alumnos... ¡El maldito cobarde se puso tan nervioso! en un principio no me miro a la cara hasta que mis brazos rodearon su cuello; Y por un momento pensé que caería, pero no... ¡Alguien hizo ruido en el pasillo y lo asusto!, de inmediato me sacó a empujones y me llevó a la dirección. La vaca de orientación vocacional y la directora me estuvieron sermoneando por horas (Bueno, así lo sentí yo)...  
Aunque debo reconocer que Bruce Banner no es un soplon, pues como no les dijo de mi coquetería nada sutil, esas idiotas sólo me riñeron por lo clásico: no entrar a clases, distraer a los demás con mi ingenio, dormirme en el laboratorio y armar grandes fiestas nada "apropiadas" para nuestra edad... ¡Sí supieran!  
Seguramente se pondrían furiosas... Por que a ellas nadie des da.  
Pero Banner me interesa, ¡me lo voy a comer…! estoy seguro.  
En fin llamaron a Howard y como no estaba en casa me salve... Por ahora, mañana sí quiero entrar a la escuela debo llevarlo conmigo. Eso será difícil, pero ya que...  
Entro a la casa y nadie está....que sorpresa.  
Le mando un mensaje a Pepper para que nos veamos en el parque, cerca de los juegos infantiles. Antes de salir tomo una rebanada de pizza que sobró de la cena de ayer, me voy en bicicleta y en el trayecto recuerdo como conocí a Pepper.  
…  
Ella se mudo aquí desde los suburbios, era una niña reservada pero interesante, al conocernos discutimos por alguna estupidez, pero de inmediato nos llevamos bien. Rápidamente se hizo inseparable a mí y estoy seguro que sí no fuera por mi adicción al sexo de todo tipo y sin compromiso, andaría con ella, y tal vez hasta la querría; recuerdo que cuando teníamos 12 me conoció realmente, supo el tipo de escoria que soy y no huyó, ni salió a la primer oportunidad.  
En Hallowen mi padre en otra muestra de amor incondicional, se aseguro de que la vecina nueva me llevara a pedir dulces, ¡hasta tuvo el descaro de sugerir que me quedara a dormir con ellas! Ese día Pepper se dio cuenta del maravilloso padre que tenía, durante el recorrido trato de hacerme sentir mejor, pero cuando íbamos hacia la última casa lo vi, el idiota de Iván Vanko, ¡el hermano de Antón Vanko!  
Antón era el matón que se burlaba de mi por no tener madre, al ver a Iván (que al parecer tenía algún tipo de retraso) con un grupo de imbéciles menores, recordé a su hermano y todo lo que me había hecho; ¡eso más el enojo que me causó Howard!, hicieron que fuera un idiota.  
Jale a Pepper y le dije que nos divertíamos, convencimos al retrasado de venir con nosotros y lo llevamos a la parte menos concurrida del parque. Le dije que jugaríamos con fuegos artificiales y que se recostara, el idiota siguió mis instrucciones hasta que se dio cuenta de que su boca sería la base de los explosivos. Lloro y grito mucho, yo lo callaba con una mano y me reía hasta que vi la cara de Pepper... Ella estaba horrorizada y me pidió que lo dejáramos, pues que sí le decía a alguien nos meteríamos en problemas.  
Entonces se me ocurrió algo muy obvio para mí, al tonto de Iván le bajé el pantalón y comencé a chuparsela, inmediatamente paro de protestar y no se movió; después le explique a Pepper, que cuando alguien te hace eso no puedes decirle nada a nadie y justo cuando nos íbamos amenace al retrasado, diciéndole que más le valía no decir los detalles de “nuestro juego” y que las heridas de su rostro eran un aviso para su hermano...  
El mensaje era claro “déjame en paz o algo peor te sucederá a ti”.  
Después de ello nos fuimos a casa de ella y aunque estaba asustada y sería, no me dejó en ningún momento, no me hablaba o me miraba a los ojos, pero cuando su madre le pregunto sí algo interesante había pasado; ella respondió con mucha seguridad que nos venimos rápido, pues los brabucones comenzaron a salir y por ello regresamos temprano.  
Su madre nos felicito y nos dio de cenar, antes de ir a dormir ella me quería decir algo pero no se atrevió... Al otro día actuamos como sí nada y desde ese momento ¡supe que podría confiar plenamente en ella!  
…  
Al llegar al parque tiro mi bicicleta adentro de los juegos infantiles que están sobre el arenero y me dirijo a los restos del autocinema que había en el parque...  
-¡Tony! – oigo que grita - más vale que sea importante, por qué sí mi madre descubre que escape me matara...- dice de manera entre cortada  
-¿sigue enojada por lo que ocurrió?- pregunto despreocupadamente mientras miro los restos del enorme proyector.  
\- ¡Está furiosa por tú maravillosa idea! es mejor que no vayas a mi casa por un tiempo - dice mientras se acerca a mi e imita mi postura.  
\- No creí que se alterara tan fácilmente, pero resultó o ¿no? Tienes comiendo en tú mano al ardiente de Aldrich Killian, deberías agradecerme – le reclamo con enojo fingido.  
-Es verdad – dice en un susurro - ¡pero no lo vale nada sí en casa me fastidian tanto! – parece realmente molesta.  
-Ven acá- digo mientras la atraigo con mi brazo en su hombro - Llegara un momento en que ya nadie nos fastidie y sólo estaremos tú y yo contra el mundo – prometo con todo el corazón.  
\- Tony... – y al parecer eso le sorprende, ya que son muy raras las ocasiones en las que hablo con seriedad, debo dejar de hacerlo.  
\- ¿Sabes? – Me separo de ella y camino en círculos alrededor de ella - los idiotas que vienen a este lugar pagan muy bien por cosas que yo hago gratis... – en la escuela me han dicho que a esta hora comienzan a rondar, ¿será un buen negocio? ¿podre expandirme más allá de la escuela?  
\- Debes tener cuidado, sí alguien sabe de tus actividades “recreativas...” – advierte pero yo detengo su sermón con mi mano y un gesto de fastidio.  
\- Lo sé, joderan mi fuente de ingresos y entretenimiento – digo seriamente.  
\- No sólo eso... – mmm parece realmente preocupada.  
\- Howard puede comer mierda... – le digo seriamente, parece que ha olvidado cuanto odio que se preocupen por mi - Y no importa mira – señalo haca el pastizal - un idiota...  
Me despido de Pepper con un gesto y me dirijo hacia el auto. El conductor me mira con nerviosismo pero veo como me come con sus ojos, no me molesto en verlo a detalle pues de todas maneras voy a cogerlo.  
Subo y cierro los ojos, siento más mismas emociones que aquella vez…  
Steve Rogers 18 años, 16 de agosto del 2011, Brooklyn Heights - Middagh Street, Nueva york.  
Hoy el trabajo fue agotador, afortunadamente sólo en inicio del período escolar la librería es una locura. Mientras espero el transporte que me llevara a la escuela, pienso en todo y nada...  
Mi inicio en la Facultad de Letras ha sido tranquilo y afortunado, pues cuando salí de la secundaria tenía buenas calificaciones y hasta algunos profesores me dieron sus recomendaciones; es por eso en la universidad me han dado tantas facilidades. Tengo una beca que cubre todos mis gastos escolares, pero hasta por mis aptitudes atléticas me dieron un lugar en el dormitorio.  
¡Soy tan afortunado! Cada día no dejó de agradecer a la vida, la suerte y a veces hasta al abandono de mi padre...  
…  
Cuando cumplí los 11 años mi padre se fue, le dijo a mi madre que ya no podía estar con nosotros y que regresaba a la base militar, han pasado 7 años y en todo este tiempo me ha escrito en una ocasión, dijo que lamentaba no haber estado conmigo y me pidió que sea fuerte... le respondí y fue para preguntarle: ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué se fue?, ¿Por qué ya no me podía ver a los ojos sin sentir pesar?  
Después de eso dejó de escribir y sólo mandaba telegramas con dinero para cubrir los gastos de la casa. Nunca supe por qué o cómo, pero sé que yo fui el responsable de su partida.  
Recuerdo que el año antes de irse, algo cambio entre nosotros, que cada que caía en un trance él se alteraba más que yo y salía de la casa. No sé cómo pero creo que sabe algo sobre estas visiones o sueños que tengo y por su actitud pienso que es algo terrible, tanto que no lo supo manejar, ¡tanto que un militar experimentado fue capaz de abandonar a la familia que tanto amaba...! ¡Sí! por que aún con todo lo que hizo, se que nos amaba y además, sé que le duele todo lo que ha sucedido.  
…  
Debo tranquilizarme, cierro los ojos y pienso en algo positivo…  
Estoy seguro que sí no fuera por mi hermano, estaría totalmente perdido, ¡él me ha dado todo lo que ha podido...!  
Thor, es un excelente jugador de Football Americano, durante su estancia en la universidad ha sido quarterback del equipo que la representa... Este año se gradúa en Ingeniaría Eléctrica... Y al igual que yo, rechazó el apoyo económico que nos ofreció mi padre; mi hermano es una inspiración para mi... Sí el pudo estudiar y trabajar, sí él es el mejor en lo que hace... ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!  
Le agradezco su apoyo y compañía durante estos años, pero también se que lo menos que puedo hacer es aprobechar las oportunidades que me han dado.  
Levanto la mirada y veo que mi transporte ha llegado, hoy tardó un poco porque es sábado y muy pocos vamos a la universidad, además apenas iniciamos el ciclo escolar. Subo al autobús y muestro mi carnet, me siento en un lugar bajo la sombra, pero inmediatamente percibo algo... Volteó discretamente y una joven no disimula en mirarme... Eso me incómoda completamente, volteo hacia la ventana y espero que pare de hacerlo...  
…  
¡De pronto! Oigo un sonido extraño... todo se obscurece a mi alrededor.  
\- Steve, dile que te gusta- ahora la luz es tan cegadora que no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos - ¡¡¡Díselo!!! - trato de buscar a quien me habla- ¡¡¡díselo y ya no dolera!!! - suena lastimero y suplicante.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde estás? - grito pero nadie me contesta, siento mi cuerpo tan pesado, que me es difícil moverme.  
\- ¡Vamos Steve! - la voz comenzó a llorar, ahora lo reconozco, es ese niño que siempre he soñado.  
\- ¡¿En dónde estas?! – Hablo lo más fuerte que puedo - ¿Quién eres? – siento tanta angustia.  
\- ¡¡¡Steve no me dejes!!! – eso me ha dejado paralizado, es la primera vez que oigo que me dice eso.  
\- ¡No lo haré! – respondo inmediatamente, entonces grito con todas mis fuerzas pero siento tanto frío, comienzo a paralizarme, ¡no puedo mantenerme en pie...!  
-Steve... – ¡está llorando! Pero después el silencio sigue es pesado y agobiante...  
\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Que a pasado? - mi angustia sale sin que pueda detenerme... de pronto ¡no puedo mover ningún musculo de mi cuerpo! ¡Tampoco puedo hablar!  
-Steve - oigo que se aleja... ¡oh no! Me estoy congelando, ¡espera! - Steve - el llamado es cada vez más lento, una delgada capa de hielo me envuelve - Steve no me dejes - es lo último que oigo... Por más que grito y respondo ya no oigo nada... ¡Mi cuerpo esta tan duro como el hielo!  
\- Espera – sale de mí en un susurro…  
\- ¡Espera! – ¡grito y me levanto…! Pero me doy cuenta de dónde estoy, aún voy en el transporte... rápidamente me siento y saco de mi mochila la libreta donde apunto todo y escribo: Me ha pedido que no lo deje, no quiero hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué?  
Levanto la mirada y todos me ven con desconfianza, volteo y la muchacha antes, ahora evita mirarme... ¡No aguanto más! noto que ya estoy cerca del campus. Me levanto y rápidamente toco el timbre para hacer la parada, bajo y camino lo más rápido que puedo. ¡Siento como sí debiera apresurarme! como sí tuviera que llegar con alguien que… ¿me está esperando...?  
Antes de entrar a las instalaciones me detengo y trato de calmarme, respiro lentamente y cierro los ojos... Pero sólo logró recrear ese llamado tan perturbador que oí.  
\- ¿Steve? - salto por la sorpresa y me ha hablado mi amigo Bucky, se le ve sonriente y despreocupado - ¿también llegas tarde? - despierto de mi sueño y le respondo con un gesto afirmativo.  
\- La práctica está por comenzar – hablo con algo de preocupación, comienzo a caminar y el me siguie - no debemos llegar tarde - el ríe y pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, seguimos caminando a pesar de mi incomodidad.  
\- Tú siempre tan correcto - no puedo más y quito su agarrare lo más amable que puedo - Es extraño – se detiene inmediatamente, yo lo miro y parece pensativo - no te gusta el contacto físico, pero eres de los mejores en lucha grecorromana y por lo que sé, aprobaste para entrar en el equipo de Football Americano... – le interrumpo, caminando hacia el gimnasio  
\- yo... – trato de hablar pero no puedo, estoy muy afectado por lo que acaba de pasar, no quiero que nadie me vea.  
\- Amigo no te preocupes... – me sigue y continuamos caminando.  
\- Gracias... – lo veo de reojo y el parece tranquilo; y eso es lo último que decimos antes de entrar al aula.  
Como lo pensé, hasta con mis amistades (que no son muchas) tengo suerte...  
16 de julio del 2003  
\- ¿Sabes? – Pregunta el chiquillo con presunción – nadie me da órdenes – dice groseramente, el pequeño Steve lo mira con intensidad e incredulidad, se pregunta si está jugando o se ha molestado enserio.  
\- Tony yo… no – es interrumpido por una mueca de molestia de su “amigo” y sólo alcanza a ver su espalda mientras se dirige al entrenador.  
\- Estoy listo – Tony dice con la seriedad que puede tener un niño de su edad, el entrenador inmediatamente se despide se la madre de Steve y toma al niño por una mano.  
\- Andando – la voz del entrenador es fuerte y Tony siente escalofríos, voltea y ve por última vez a Steve, el pequeño le parece deprimido y un pinchazo de culpa lo invade; comienza a caminar junto al mayor pero de reojo, puede ver el andar triste de su amigo hacia su madre, ahora lo entiende… ¡quiere irse con él! Mira hacia arriba y el entrenador tiene un semblante que no reconoce, ¡el pequeño Tony no sabe qué hacer! ¡También quiere irse con el más grande!  
\- ¡Nos vemos la semana entrante! – grita con todo lo que le dan sus pequeños pulmones y se despide con alegría de Steve. Puede ver como el otro niño cambio su actitud inmediatamente, como le manda una sonrisa cálida y como se despide con ánimo, y algo de esperanza.  
…  
Al entrar al auto Tony sigue igual o más nervioso, pero cree que no es el único. El entrenador Stane tiene una gran sonrisa y parece feliz, muy feliz...  
-¿En dónde vives Tony? -pregunta al entrar en el asiento del conductor.  
-en la villa de Colony Park Apartments entrenador - responde inmediatamente, pero con algo de inseguridad.  
-¿Por qué tú padre no te vino a recoger? - habla con verdadero interés y lo mira fijamente.  
\- Estaba indispuesto - dice con evasión mientras juega con sus manos. Recuerda como Howad debió hasta perderse y como le extendió dinero, diciéndole que lo tomara sí es que quería llegar a la práctica.  
\- Que lastima - dice mientras arranca el auto - y... Ahora, ¿Está en tú casa? - pregunta con casualidad.  
-Sí, pero...  
\- No quieres llegar... aún - completa la oración.  
-No...- susurra con timidez.  
Se instala un silencio algo incómodo para el niño, dónde el más grande piensa rápido... Hay cosas que nunca fallan y con niño tan falto de atención y afecto, son más que infalibles.  
\- ¿Sabes Tony? Después del entrenamiento siempre voy a comer algo, tal vez quieras...  
\- ¡¿Puedo ir contigo?! - pregunta con emoción el pequeño copiloto.  
\- Claro, sería maravilloso que vinieras conmigo - la sonrisa del hombre sólo se puede comparar con la excitación que hay en él - Y ¿qué deseas comer?.  
\- Pizza o hamburguesa - habla instantáneamente.  
\- Y ¿sí vamos por las dos cosas? -propone con emoción.  
\- ¡¡¡Sí!!! - acepta con gusto.  
Durante el trayecto Tony se sentia flotar por la alegría, hablo y hablo con gusto al hombre que no dejaba de poner atención a todos sus gestos.  
Al entrar al establecimiento de comida rápida, pidieron sus órdenes y esperar poco tiempo, en ningún momento pararon de hablar o jugar. A los ojos de todo el mundo eran: un cariñoso padre con su hijo o un bello par de hermanos.  
Durante dos horas el más grande se dedico a relamer y fantasear sobre lo que le haría a ese "hermoso" niño, Tony por otro lado se sentía absolutamente feliz, por momentos desearía la compañía de Steve, pues con él a su lado la tarde sería aún más grandiosa. Pero lamentablemente es algo tarde, y sí el entrenador no quiere levantar alguna sospecha, debe llevarlo a su casa, pronto comenzará a oscurecer y tal vez no pueda resistirse.  
Llegan sin ningún problema, Stane mira de un lado al otro y la calle esta desierta… cuando apaga el motor del auto, Tony inmediatamente agradece y le da la sonrisa más honesta que puede ofrecer, el pequeño piensa que tiene tanta suerte. Y lamentablemente esa es la chispa que enciende los instintos del más grande.  
-Tony cierra los ojos - ordena con voz rasposa.  
\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunta con inocencia.  
\- Es una sorpresa, te gustara – el chiquillo nota que el entrenador cada vez está más cerca, pero no ve nada malo en ello.  
\- De acuerdo -acepta e inmediatamente hace lo que le pide.  
De pronto el entrenador está demasiado cerca, Tony siente unos enormes labios que literalmente se lo están comiendo casi no puede respirar... Tiene los ojos tan apretados que comienza a dolerle parte del rostro, usa sus brazos para tratar de separarse y apenas sí lo hace, pero no por qué haya logrado mover al gran hombre que lo tiene contra el asiento.  
\- No lo hagas... - ordena - Sí quieres puedo ir más lento - al oír el ofrecimiento el pequeño abre muy grande los ojos, no entiende lo que está pasando y tiene mucho miedo; está paralizado y no sabe que hacer, siente que debe de salir y correr, pero también cree que debe decir algo.  
\- Entrenador, yo... no - es interrumpido por la boca del más grande, alcanza a ver ansiedad y algo que no reconoce completamente, se parece a la lujuria que a veces ve en su padre o sus acompañantes. Entonces se da cuenta, esto es como esas sesiones que tiene Howard; otra vez respira con dificultad y se queda estático, el entrenador dice que sí se relaja y se deja llevar, lo que hacen se sentirá muy bien... ¿será verdad?  
Antes de que Tony pueda replicar algo, siente como es levantado por los sobacos y depositado con extrema facilidad entre las piernas del hombre, oprime fuertemente los puños y los deja junto a sus cortas piernas que a la vez, son abiertas y dejadas a cada lado de la pelvis del más grande. Al sentarse completamente, percibe algo duro y caliente, que parece estar vivo… Tony sabe lo que es, entre abre los ojos lentamente y puede ver la sonrisa del entrenador.  
Sin pronunciar alguna palabra o dejarlo de mirar, el mayor comienza a recorrer el delgado cuerpo que tiene frente así, mete sus manos en la ropa holgada del infante y muerde sus labios al sentir cada pequeño musculo… ¡lo terso de su piel lo está desquiciando! Con una sola mano toma el pecho del menor, con la otra comienza a palpar la parte baja se su espalda, su pelvis se mueve lentamente, eso se restriega y endurece con el contacto del pequeño trasero de Tony.  
\- Tony… me gustas – murmura de manera ronca.  
El niño esta perplejo, la posición, la sensación del toque que recibe, la cercanía del hombre y ahora esta declaración… ¡no sabe qué hacer!  
Nunca ha estado tan nervioso en su vida.  
Nunca ha experimentado nada similar.  
Tiene tantas preguntas en su mente: ¿Qué debe hacer?, ¡¿Dónde está su papa?! ¿Por qué se siente tan raro?... ¿hubiera sido mejor irse con Steve?  
Steve  
¿Por qué?  
Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir una enorme lengua acariciar su cuello, hasta ahora nota que su cuerpo está pegado al pecho del entrenador, abre enormemente los ojos al sentir unos dedos entrar por su ropa interior, ahora están tocando lo que hay en medio de sus glúteos, con todas sus fuerzas trata de escapar… pero lamentablemente su fuerza es en nada en comparación del deseo e instinto del mayor.  
Le duele, le duele mucho, esos dedos son como dagas ardientes que le atraviesan, esta por gritar pero su boca es atrapada por la más grande, otra vez cierra los ojos y sólo puede intentar respirar ¡pero no puede! Un fuerte brazo lo levanta un poco y sostiene, mientras esos gruesos dedos siguen moviéndose en sus interior, poco a poco el dolor va desapareciendo, pero no porque el hombre haya parado o disminuido las acciones, ¡no! es porque el niño va perdiendo la conciencia… Eso no importa, piensa el más grande lo bueno es que ya no se mueve tanto, el instinto es el que guía todas sus acciones, su miembro aun dentro de sus pantalones esta tan duro que cada vez que sus dedos entran más profundo siente que se correrá pronto, sus embestidas no paran, ¡como desea poder tomarlo ya!  
Pero durante el “beso” que “se dan”, el entrenador puede degustar un sabor salado, el niño está llorando; en hombre se detiene lentamente y vuelve a acomodar la ropa del menor, de sus labios hinchados y rojos salen pequeños jadeos, no está totalmente inconsciente, pero casi. El adulto se ha detenido justo a tiempo, no puede entregar a un niño así, rápidamente lo coloca en el asiento del copiloto y espera a que reaccione, abre la cremallera de sus pantalones, saca su pene completamente y comienza a acariciarlo con lentitud.  
Tony todavía se siente algo adormecido, pero esta consiente de todo, no se mueve por temor a que si hace algo, el mayor vuelva a tocarlo.  
\- Tony – le llama pero él no responde - ¿estás bien? – pregunta mientras comienza a masturbarse – me gustas mucho – dice con un gemido – es por eso que no puedo controlarme – el entrenador está cerca de llegar, no quita la mirada del niño que está a su lado y se acerca nuevamente a él. Toma su pantalón deportivo y lo baja hasta sus rodillas, desplaza levemente su ropa interior y traga el pene del niño, lo comienza a chupar de manera suave y debido al tamaño, puede absorber desde sus testículos; pero eso no le impide, detener las caricias hacia sí mismo, de hecho son cada vez más intensas.  
El mayor esta tan absorto en su propio placer, que no se da cuenta en los gestos Tony, se encuentra entre el terror, la incertidumbre y la confusión que todas esas acciones le ocasionan; con cada succión que recibe gime fuertemente, pues con la mano que tiene libre, el mayor le está tapando la boca y parte de la nariz. De pronto se siente como aquella vez al asomarse por su ventana y ver a Howard con ese hombre… sabe lo que sucederá, así que ya no teme tanto. Pasan pocos minutos y Tony ha sacado “leche” como lo previo, el más grande se levanta lentamente y también ha terminado.  
Tony sigue con los ojos cerrados y es por eso que no ve como el entrenador abre la ventana y escupe el líquido que tiene en su boca, ya más tranquilo toma un pañuelo y comienza a limpiarse así mismo.  
\- Tony ¿sabes que cuando alguien te hace eso no puedes decirle nada a nadie? – habla con dureza, como cuando están en el campo y ordena a los jugadores – contéstame – ahora su seriedad hace que el niño abra los ojos y lo mire inmediatamente.  
\- Yo… - alcanza a mascullar con dificultad.  
\- Los niños buenos nunca rompen las reglas – declara mientras le acomoda la ropa – si eres un niño bueno siempre te querré, jamás te dejare solo – eso deja sin aire al pequeño.  
¡Es lo que más desea! ¡Ya no quiere estar solo! Tony piensa que, sí el precio para acabar con su soledad es “hacer esas cosas”, está dispuesto a pagarlo.  
\- ¿Quieres ser mi ángel Tony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta ahí termina… y no crean que todo es tan terrible, esperemos que en esta historia dos almas rotas se puedan reparar… o tal vez no.


	3. Conociendo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí un capítulo más de mi historia no más seguida. Por extraño que parezca esto es la calma antes de la tormenta… me van odiar ¡yo me odio!  
> En fin… les recomiendo discreción.

**[Tony Stark](https://31.media.tumblr.com/bedefd8b5cb3b9472e5495090a9934d5/tumblr_inline_n39mhpWbYQ1s4l85o.gif) 16 años, 22 de abril del 2009, Long Island, Nueva York.**

¡Oh siiii! ¡Se siente tan bien!

Tal y como lo pensé, tanto esfuerzo ha valido la pena. El profesor integridad y moralidad Bruce Banner está mamándomela tan fuerte que, creo que puede quitarme el pene por la emoción… y eso ¡No importa! Cierro los ojos y me limito a sentir, ¡esto es tan excitante! ¡¡¡Nunca lo había hecho en el laboratorio de ciencias!!! es una suerte que apenas haya comenzado el receso.

Sonrío al recordar como sucedió…

Hoy fui el mejor de la clase, antes de entrar hable con el profesor y le prometí ya no hacer sandeces, le pedí que me disculpara y le propuse comenzar de nuevo.

El estúpido creyó todo, cuando hablaba o participaba no dejaba de mirarme… y al terminar la clase me asegure de ser el último en salir, como Banner estaba de espaldas a la puerta no vio cuando la cerré con seguro, sin que lo notara me posicione detrás de él, lo comencé a tocar con mucha delicadeza, le dije que realmente me gustaba y que sabía que yo no le era indiferente; él de inmediato trato de resistirse pero lo mire fijamente y comencé a acariciar su miembro, me acerque lentamente y lo bese de la forma más suave que pude, tome su mano e hice que me tocara. Por un momento creí que había fallado pues no se movía, pero cuando metí mi mano en sus pantalones ya no pudo más y correspondió al beso. No cambie el ritmo de mis caricias hasta que note que me tocaba y exploraba por iniciativa propia.

En todo ese tiempo me porte lo más delicado que puede y al parecer eso le gusto, poco a poco sentí que me besaba con ansiedad, empecé a desvestirlo y él me imito, entonces “enloqueció” pues me empezó a tratar con más rudeza; con la voz más aguda que pude y la cara de mosca muerta que pongo en estas situaciones, le pedí que no se detuviera, le decía tonterías como “quiero más” o “dame todo” y eso hacía que perdiera más la razón.

Me termino de desvestir y me subió a la mesa de trabajo, él con la ropa medio puesta me beso desde los hombros hasta el abdomen, yo con la misma voz chillante y suplicante le pedí que me ayudara y le mostré mi pene, inmediatamente bajo y se lo comió.

Debo admitir que hace un buen trabajo, pues mis jadeos salen sin que pueda detenerlos, además sus manos están oprimiendo y pellizcando mis pezones y cada que levanta el rostro muerdo mi labio inferior y lo miro de manera “suplicante”.

Lentamente voy recostándome a lo largo de la mesa, siento que estoy cerca de llegar, llevo mis manos con las que antes me apoyaba a la cabeza del tonto y lo separo…

-          Bruce… abre la boca – pido lascivamente. De inmediato me obedece y comienzo a masturbarme, me vengo y veo como el semen sale disparado hacia su rostro, lo acerco nuevamente a mi entrepierna y el comienza a limpiar todo con su lengua - ¡oh! Me ha gustado tanto – le indico que suba y me incorporo al mismo tiempo, apoyo mis brazos en su nuca y aun estando sentado en la mesa lo pego más a mí, siento como su pecho sube y baja, como su pene palpita entre mis muslos y como sus manos acarician mis caderas.

-          Tony… esto – lo beso inmediatamente.

-          Se siente bien ¿no? – susurro a su oído.

-          Sí, pero… - no lo dejo continuar pues le doy un beso más profundo, tanto que hasta percibo el sabor de mi propio semen, siento como me aprieta cada vez más fuerte.

-          ¿Cómo… te gusta… hacerlo? – apenas si alcanzo a preguntar, trato de no permitírselo pero se separa levemente de mi - ¿quieres estar dar o…?

-          Tony – parece asustado, así que lo vuelvo a besar, ahora llevo mis manos a su espalda, acaricio sus glúteos y atiendo su pene con mis muslos.

-          ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto con inocencia, lo miro con curiosidad y muerdo mi labio inferior.

-          ¿Cómo te gusta a ti? - ¡Oh no! No quiero pensar en eso, cierro los ojos y trato de no recordar… ¡No ahora! A mí… a mí no me gusta que me toquen ¡¡¡Demonios!!!

-          Yo… - trago con dificultad la saliva que voy acumulando – sólo quiero tenerte – digo de manera mecánica. Afortunadamente parece no haber notado el lapso que tuve y de hecho comienza a morder mi cuello con fuerza. Trato de perderme ¡No quiero pensar! ¡¡No quiero recordar!!

Se inclina y siento como levanta mis piernas, las pone es sus hombros, estoy nuevamente recostado, cierro los ojos y percibo como va dejando rastros de mordidas por todo mi torso, en una situación normal me quejaría y apartaría al bastardo que intenta marcarme… pero ahora ¡quiero aferrarme a estas sensaciones!

Instintivamente levanto mi cadera y él toma mi cintura, sigue mordiéndome… ahora siento como chupa de manera intercalada mis testículos… delinea mi ano con su lengua y la introduce, al principio es lento pero pronto aumenta la velocidad, además va cada vez más profundo; mis gemidos son algo fuertes y los hago así porque al parecer eso le gusta. De pronto se ha detenido, abro los ojos y como lo pensé, no deja de ver mi cuerpo, ahora _me está devorando_ , literal y figurativamente.

Se incorpora y eso hace que cuelgue de sus hombros por mis rodillas, con mis brazos me apoyo lo más que puedo, mi espalda es sostenida firmemente por él, hago presión para no dejar que se aleje demasiado. Noto que lleva una mano a su miembro, de manera automática me levanto y bajo a lamerlo, oigo como empieza a jadear fuertemente… él se inclina y siento como acaricia mi trasero, levanto las caderas al ponerme en cuatro e inmediatamente mete sus dedos… cuando siento que es suficiente dejo el falo que está sumamente duro y vuelvo a donde antes estaba.

Estoy al borde de la mesa y decido recostarme, con mis codos me apoyo y abro las piernas lo más que puedo, pongo mis pies en el borde, alcanzo a tomar mis talones, levanto mis caderas… creo que en esta posición es seguro que _ve todo,_ se acerca y de golpe entra en mí.

¡¡¡Maldición!!!

¡Como duele! Pero no tengo intenciones de detenerlo… de algo estoy seguro… todos los “mayores” pierden las razón con “niños” como nosotros.

Bruce lo está haciendo bastante bien, pero es igual que todos…

¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Con cada golpe que da siento que me atravesara, ahora me está mordiendo y podría jurar que estoy sangrando.

¡Joder! espero venirme rápido.

**[Steve Rogers](https://31.media.tumblr.com/945acd66a3c5e3c2bdfb5d638e30cd48/tumblr_inline_n39mkgj3qG1s4l85o.png) 18 años, 28 de octubre del 2011, Brooklyn Heights - Middagh Street, Nueva york.**

Estoy a mitad de mi primer semestre y realmente es difícil hacer todo lo que tengo al día, administro mi tiempo y puedo hacer casi todo.

Primero despierto lo más temprano que puedo, sí tengo alguna tarea pendiente la hago y sí no es así realizo entrenamiento con el equipo de Football me toque ese día o no, lo sé es raro… pero no puedo evitarlo; Después me baño y voy al trabajo, estar en la librería es muy bueno, tengo descuentos, las tareas son simples y hasta me dan desayuno todos los días. Posteriormente me dirijo a tomar clase, mi horario es mixto por lo cual tengo clases en diferentes horarios y no comparto más que unas horas con diversos compañeros, de hecho hasta a Bucky que es mi único amigo aquí, no puedo topármelo en algunos días. Al finalizar las clases voy a la biblioteca y realizo los deberes, si termino rápido voy a las prácticas de lucha en el último turno. Finalmente me voy al dormitorio y me ducho nuevamente…no es extraño para mí, pues hay días en los que llego a bañarme más de 3 veces… y no sé por qué.

En fin, hoy augura ser uno de esos días “normales” donde llego al trabajo, saludo al jefe y tomo los alimentos que me da. Después comienzo y acomodo muchos libros que seguramente serán esparcidos por toda la tienda por los clientes.

Después de comenzar con mis labores una mujer me llama y me pide ayuda, no encuentra en la base de datos el libro que busca, voy hacia la computadora y comienzo a teclear, rápidamente me hago cargo de su pedido pero durante la búsqueda no deja de seguirme y hablar… trato de ser cortes pero me abruma tanto el contacto que quiere hacer conmigo.

El jefe nota mi incomodidad y le pide que lo acompañe para cobrarle, antes de irse tras él, ella me guiña un ojo y sonríe provocativamente, mientras tanto yo trato de parecer lo más tranquilo y continúo acomodando más libros.

Durante un rato más me abstraigo con mi trabajo y apenas noto que me están llamando, rápidamente tomo mi celular y veo que es mi hermano.

-          Thor, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto directamente.

-          Tu siempre tan cortes hermanito – se oye bastante ruido al fondo, seguramente está entrenando.

-          Trato de serlo – le respondo amablemente.

-          Pues no lo logras – se burla de mí.

-          ¿Hablaste para decirme los malos modales que tengo? – me quejo mientras sigo acomodando más libros.

-          No, sólo quería invitarte al último partido de la temporada, ya sabes son mis últimos días y en la fraternidad darán una fiesta - ¡No! No quiero ir.

-          Pero… - interrumpo en voz alta.

-          Si ya sé que no te gustan las “reuniones” – resopla fuerte mente -¡Por el amor de dios! haz una excepción y acompáñame a festejar la victoria – está molesto, no me agrada oírlo así…

-          ¿Cómo? Sí todavía no han ganado – desvió su atención.

-          Pero lo haremos – su tono suena pretencioso, se le ha pasado.

-          Eso me da tanta seguridad… - digo con sorna.

-          En fin, ¿vienes? te recuerdo que como parte del grupo titular no puedes seguir aislándote… - guardo silencio pues pienso en un pretexto para no ir –apenas entraste, eres el primer jugador de primer semestre que entra en años, ni siquiera yo hice esa hazaña, debes convivir con los compañeros –sigue insistiendo y yo no puedo decir nada - tal vez podrías ser capitán – eso detiene mis pensamientos, no sé por qué pero la idea no me suena tan mal- de hecho estoy seguro que lo serás… -siento como si debiera hacerlo… yo- pero sólo si mejoras esa agonizante vida social que tienes.

-          Lo intentare – digo finalmente, pero hay un silencio algo denso después de eso – tratare de llegar, enserio.

-          Promételo – pide firmemente – eres un hombre de palabra hermanito.

-          … - comienzo a hacer ruidos extraños sin pronunciar nada.

-          ¡¡¡Promételo!!! – salto levemente al oír su grito, doy un suspiro largo y…

-          De acuerdo, lo prometo.

-          Muy bien pasare a recogerte antes del partido de mañana, un grupo de porristas estarán felices de verte por ahí… - lo que me temía – y tal vez hoy sea el día en el que mi tierno hermanito se haga todo un homb…

-          ¡¡¡Suficiente!!! -¡Oh no! No me gusta la idea, cuelgo inmediatamente y guardo mi celular, no quiero nada de lo que mi hermano ha planeado.

...

Mi tuno ha terminado, me despido de mi jefe y me dirijo a la escuela, en el camino voy pensando en lo que hable con Thor, en todo lo que dijo tiene razón… me cuesta tanto relacionarme con otros ¡No me gusta la atención que me prestan las personas!

Ojala pudiera pasar desapercibido…

…

Las clases son un distractor muy bueno, hoy me toco llevar las materias de rama histórica de la literatura, los deberes son tantos que apenas si me da tiempo de comer algo después de ir a la biblioteca; inevitablemente deseo que me dejen más deberes y ojala así pueda faltar… pero no, no puedo hacer eso, ya prometí ir.

Ya no quiero seguir pensando, voy al dormitorio me ducho y salgo para ir al gimnasio, hoy haré algo de lucha…

…

Al llegar al gimnasio el entrenador me dice que caliente y sigue danto indicaciones a los otros. Hago ejercicios de fuerza y termino rápido, me incorporo con los demás y casi de inmediato tengo un enfrentamiento con Johann Schmidt; lo conozco porque es un estudiante de intercambio, lo he visto en la oficina de tramites escolares, además tiene fama de matón… debo tener cuidado.

En el primer enfrentamiento Schmidt comienza empujándome y yo trato de esquivarlo todo lo que puedo, después me agarra por debajo de las caderas y presiona tan fuerte que no puedo evitar un grito de dolor, gane pero creo que me ha dejado herido; en el segundo enfrentamiento decido ser el que comience y lo toco primero, cuando lo creo prudente lo agarro y de un movimiento lo mantengo controlado con los dos omoplatos sobre el tapiz, lo hago con mucha presión pues Johannn es muy fuerte, al parecer más que yo… pero mi técnica ha durado el tiempo suficiente para que el árbitro me dé la lucha. Al levantarme y extenderle mi mano para que se levante, sin que nadie lo prevenga de un solo salto se incorpora y lo último que veo es su puño acercase.

…

Despierto y creo que estoy en la enfermería. Me incorporo con lentitud y me siento en la cama.

-          ¿Cómo te sientes? – volteo hacia donde oigo la voz y veo a una joven, supongo (por su forma de vestir) que es la enfermera.

-          Como si me hubieran dado una paliza… - digo sin pensar.

-          ¿Así que no es la primera vez que te hacen algo como eso? – me mira atentamente y señala mi ojo, lo toco y por lo que siento creo que lo tengo morado.

-          No exactamente… - digo en un susurro.

-          Explícame – pide y se sienta frente a mí.

-          … - ¡No quiero recordar!

¡¡No!!

No me gusta pensar, respiro con dificultar y miro hacia la nada.

Lo que pasa es que odio rememorar las ocasiones (cuando estaba en la preparatoria) después de la muerte de mi madre, en las que yo… salía y… buscaba pelea; varias veces me rompí los nudillos, en esa época siempre tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, hasta llegue a estar en el hospital y afortunadamente Thor no lo sabe.

-          No hay nada interesante que reportar, lo usual –hablo fríamente y creo que la enfermera me tiene miedo, se levanta y me pide reposar un momento más.

Me vuelvo a acostar y trato de poner mi mente en blanco, llevo un brazo mi rostro y tapo la luz que me molesta.

…

-          _No eres tan fuerte_ – oigo la voz de siempre y me asusto, me levanto inmediatamente y salgo corriendo.

¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Continúo corriendo y espero que eso despeje mi mente.

-          _¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué me has dejado sólo?_ \- me detengo y miro de un lado a otro, estoy completamente solo, es tan noche que el campus se ve sombrío…

¡Siento angustia! ¡Desesperación! quiero saber ¡¿Qué me sucede?!

**18 de julio del 2003**

_El niño ha estado muy raro_ , es lo que piensa Howard antes de terminar el wisky que tiene, le parece extraño que ya no haga tanto ruido, que ya no “juegue” con sus experimentos o que ya no le pida atención para mostrarle alguna tontería…

Es medio día y tiene poco de haber despertado, tal vez sea momento de llamar a algún lugar de comida…

Tony aparece en la habitación y sin mirarlo va hacia la cocina, se sube con dificultad a la barra y come algo de pan con mantequilla de maní, es lo único que está a su alcance y está seguro que es lo único que comerá en el todo el día. Howard lo mira detenidamente y no le dice nada…  

_El niño ha estado muy raro._

Y realmente Tony sigue sintiéndose tan raro, considera que debe creer todo lo que el entrenador le dijo… seria genial sentirse apreciado, desea confiar en el mayor; vamos, el niño piensa que podría estar con él y hacer todo lo que le diga… pero…

Pero no quiere.

El entrenador Stane le atrae (o le atraía, ya no lo sabe) y nunca creyó que él, siendo tan pequeño pudiera “gustarle”; Tony está confundido porque no sabe qué debe hacer. Preguntarle a Howard puede ser… Con toda la discreción que puede tener un niño de 10 años voltea levemente y ve de reojo a su padre, él está bebiendo y fumando, siente su mirada inquisidora y se asusta, vuelve la vista a los alimentos y desecha la idea inmediatamente… no confía en Howard, tal vez se molestaría y lo reprendería, lo castigaría y… no quiere seguir pensando en las posibilidades.

De momento recuerda a Steve, es la única persona que conoce (de su edad) que no es un idiota, tal vez…

El teléfono suena y el silencio que había en la habitación se rompe, Howard sin incorporarse lo toma y contesta, es una tal Sarah Rogers que dice ser la madre de Steve, él bufa con molestia… _le habla como si debiera saber quiénes son_. Después de mucha habladuría por parte de la mujer le dice el motivo de la llamada, al parecer su hijo quiere jugar con Tony, en un principio le extraña enormemente; Tony portándose bien y teniendo amigos no es algo común.

La mujer le pregunta si habrá algún problema en acordar algo para los niños, Howard le dice que espere y sin algún cuidado deja el teléfono; le pregunta a Tony si quiere estar con Steve, el inmediatamente se voltea y deja lo que está haciendo, mientras baja lentamente de la silla le dice que sí, ve como Howard vuelve a tomar el teléfono y lo más rápido que puede se instala frente a él.

-          Mira esto es lo que harás, te dejo al enano y mañana lo regresas después de su entrenamiento – del otro lado de la línea la señora Rogers se sorprende y no tiene tiempo de replicar – ¿a donde lo llevo? – con algo de perturbación le da la dirección de su casa y al parecer espera a que lleguen en media hora – prepárate para mañana – le ordena a Tony, quien por primera vez sin oponerse le obedece.

_El niño está demasiado raro._

Se levanta y se sirve un trago más, cuando lo termina se dirige a la habitación de su hijo, se detiene en el marco de la puerta… mientras lo ve meter en su pequeña mochila ropa y alguna otra tontería, tantea en sus bolsillos y encuentra la cajetilla de cigarros que buscaba.

-          ¿Qué hiciste? -  dice antes de tomar uno y encenderlo, el niño se sorprende y lo mira sin emoción, Tony no cree que deba decir nada… o tal vez sí.

-          Nada – sale en voz baja de su pequeña garganta.

-          No te creo -  habla con el cigarro en la boca y apenas si se le entiende.

-          Lo sé – el pequeño termina de empacar y se instala frente a su padre, él con una mirada de incredulidad se mantiene estático y mientras se termina de consumir el cigarro, ambos se miran fijamente.

-          Vamos – habla finalmente y se dirige a la salida.

Durante el trayecto nota que el pequeño está muy distraído, generalmente cuando salen habla y habla, además le pide explicaciones de temas que no son comunes para su edad; le ha llegado a preguntar ¿Cómo funciona un motor de combustión interna? ¿Cuánta energía tiene el sol? ¿Por qué los transistores son tan comunes en los aparatos?

Todas y cada una de las preguntas son muy obvias para el padre y es por eso que siempre se burla de su hijo por no saber, pero termina respondiendo de la manera más concisa que puede.

Es por eso que, desde el sábado en la mañana al despertar con una cruda mortal Howard cree que Tony está muy raro.

…

Howard Stark es un genio, sabe que podría tener todo el dinero del mundo, pues cuenta con los recursos e inteligencia para crear un sin número de armas, pero…

María ha muerto y fue su culpa.

La culpa es la principal razón por la que no puede amar libremente a su hijo, no le deja vivir y ser medianamente feliz… la culpa no le permite hablar y preguntar cosas tan básicas a su pequeño.

¿Qué tiene?

¿Qué le ha pasado?

¡¿Cómo puede ayudarle?!

…

-          Llegamos – anuncia y detiene el auto – no quiero tener alguna queja de ti – sale del vehículo y mira como el pequeño lo acompaña lentamente – Tony – dice con inseguridad, al oír su tono el niño lo mira intensamente, ¡es la primera vez que lo llama así! – no hagas tonterías –… y es por eso que no puede hablar con él. El pequeño se siente decepcionado y se reprende por guardar alguna esperanza para su padre…

-          ¡Hola Tony! – afortunadamente ese sentimiento se opaca y se alegra infinitamente al ver a su nuevo amigo, esta por responderle, pero ve cómo Steve cambia su semblante y baja la mirada  – señor Stark – saluda con nerviosismo al mayor.

-          Steven / ¡¡Steve!! – llaman al mismo tiempo Tony y la Rogers, el niño moreno se sonroja furiosamente y en un arranque jala al rubio, lo mete a su propia casa, dejando su mochila descuidadamente en la entrada; en el camino le pregunta donde pueden estar solos y Steve lo lleva a través de la enorme (según Tony) vivienda, suben al cuarto de juegos.

En todo esto los niños no alcanzan a oír el regaño que Howard le da a su hijo, el mayor suspira con molestia al verlos desaparecer y se disculpa con la señora Rogers de mal humor, ella le pide que no se preocupe.

Después de que los mayores terminan de acordar el cuidado de los niños y Howard se retira con lo que parece ser desinterés.

Hoy tendrá oportunidad de beber más de lo acostumbrado…

Hoy recordara a María…

…

La señora Rogers por otro lado, se entristece al pensar en el pequeño Tony y se dispone terminar de hacer su comida.

…

-          ¿Cómo conseguiste el número de mi casa? – pregunta Tony al cerrar la puerta.

-          Lo busque en el directorio – responde en un susurro Steve.

-          ¡Oh! Pensé que lo habrías hecho de una manera más interesante – dice simplemente mientras recorre la estancia, el niño piensa que hay varios videojuegos y juguetes interesantes.

-          Lo siento – habla Steve al seguirlo.

-          No te disculpes por tonterías como esa – pide hostilmente el moreno – mejor vamos a hacer algo más interesante ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – pregunta y de inmediato comienzan a pasar el tiempo.

Contrario a lo pensó Tony en un inicio, disfruta enormemente del “juego infantil” que propuso Steve, su compañía parece ser el mejor bálsamo para sus dilemas y por un momento olvida la dependencia que parece estar formándose en él.

…

Cuando la comida esta lista y el señor Roges llama a los niños, se lavan las manos (Tony con resignación) y todos se sientan a la mesa; el moreno pregunta por el hermano de Steve, ya que es algo que acaba de descubrir y la señora Roges le responde que está en un campamento, al parecer no lo conocerá… o tal vez hasta mucho después.

Posteriormente a la toma de alimentos, el pequeño Stark habla sin censura y pregunta con algo de agresividad sobre la forma de vida de la familia, Steve no deja de mirarlo y responder a todo lo que pide, mientras, sus padres que al inicio se mostraron sorprendidos, se dan cuenta que el moreno es muy inteligente para su edad, piensan que esa agresión es producto de una vida difícil, pero se alegran al conocer al primer amigo de su hijo menor.

La preocupación que tenía la señora Rogers es rápidamente cambiada por un sentimiento de ternura y confort, el señor Roges en cambio se siente satisfecho por la elección de amistad de su hijo, el niño Stark es duro y espera que sea una buena influencia para el tímido Steve. Y Steve esta que no cabe de la felicidad, se siente tan alegre al estar con Tony, pero nota que esta diferente.

…

Durante toda la tarde los niños juegan en el jardín, Steve le muestra la casa del árbol que comparte con su hermano mayor, y mientras suben a ella le explica las ventajas y desventajas de tener uno, extrañamente le da recomendaciones para llevarse bien con la gente… pero eso no le servirá.

Tony piensa que es terriblemente bueno, le aburriría estar con alguien como Steve pero el rubio es especial; al entrar completamente a la casa de madera, se instala cerca de la venta y pretende escuchar… pero no puede concentrase totalmente.

-          Tony – llama en voz alta el rubio - ¿Qué tienes? – pregunta con preocupación al ver el semblante abatido de su amigo.

-          Nada – dice simplemente al evitar la mirada.

-          ¿Por qué no me quieres contar? – pregunta con tristeza Steve -¿no me tienes confianza…? Te puedo ayu…

-          ¡¡¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada!!! – interrumpe y responde de manera alterada el de ojos cafés.

-          … - Tony se siente mal, ver que Steve entristece lo hace sentirse aún peor –lo siento, no volveré a preguntar – el silencio que guardan los niños es tan antinatural para ambos, así que inmediatamente lo rompen, Steve comienza a construir un edificio con las piezas de lego que tiene al alcance y al poco tiempo Tony lo sigue. No se miran fijamente pero trabajan juntos, Tony se da cuenta que cuando lo están… no necesitan hablar.

-          No sé qué hacer… – dice de pronto el pequeño Stark.

-          Una escuela o un hospital – responde algo tímido Steve. 

-          ¡¡¡No tonto!!! ¡Me refiero a que…! Yo… no - y el nerviosismo que le inunda le impide seguir.

-          No te preocupes, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda – la sonrisa de Steve le da el impulso necesario para no seguir mortificándose, se siente cómodo en su compañía y Steve no le hace _cosas_ para mantenerlo así.

Tony piensa que tal vez no deba dejar que el entrenador le haga _cosas_ … pero tiene miedo ¿y si esto no dura? ¡¿Y si Steve lo abandona?!

-          ¡Niños! está anocheciendo, vengan a cenar – dice la señora Rogers, Steve esta por levantarse pero se da cuenta del terror en el rostro de Tony.

-          ¿Tony?– le pregunta confundido - ¡Tony! – comienza a sacudirlo lo más fuerte que puede con sus delgados brazos.

-          ¿Steve? ¡no me dejes! – pide mientras lo abraza, se aferra a él y presiona con fuerza su cuerpo. Sin saber que hacer, el pequeño rubio comienza a responder al abrazo lentamente… se preocupa pues ¿a qué le teme Tony? Esta por preguntar, pero sabe que hay algo más importante…

-          Aquí estoy – dice con firmeza y determinación que no sabía que tenía – no te dejare – declara y recuerda lo que le ha dicho su padre – te doy mi palabra – ve que Tony se separa y lo mira con confusión – no hay nada más valioso para un hombre que su palabra, así que… - antes de poder seguir con su explicación…

-          ¡¡Niños!! – vuelve a llamar la madre del rubio.

-          Debemos ir… - dice simplemente Tony mientras se levanta y se separa del otro niño.

-          Yo… - antes de continuar, guarda silencio al sentir que lo toman de la mano y ver que el moreno desvía su mirada.

-          Vámonos – habla con normalidad, pero aprieta más fuerte la extremidad que tiene.

-          … -el pequeño Steve no entiende completamente lo que le pasa a su amigo, pero cree que debe distraerlo – sí, vámonos – lo conduce a la salida aun con las manos unidas – ¡Si mamá! - grita hacia abajo y su madre asiente y entra a la casa – me lo dirás ¿verdad? – pregunta con seriedad el pequeño Rogers.

-          … - Tony esta apenado y evita mirarlo – si tú quieres – dice finalmente.

…

La cena es más silenciosa de lo que creyeron los miembros de la familia Rogers, a los padres les pareció extraño pero al terminar todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones; antes de dormirlos la madre de Steve reviso que los niños se asearan, los acomodo en la mima cama y los cobijo de la manera más dulce que Tony ha sentido en su vida.

-          Dulces sueños cariño – dice la señora Rogers antes de besar la frente de su hijo, no ve la mirada incrédula del pequeño Tony.

-          Espero que duermas bien Tony – señala antes de arroparlo nuevamente y darle un beso como a su hijo.

-          Si… gracias – Tony está muy sorprendido con el trato que le dan y lo disfruta lo más que puede.

…

-          ¿Cómo es tener una mamá? – pregunta en medio de la oscuridad el pequeño Tony a un rubio adormilado.

-          Es muy bonito – Steve bosteza y se acomoda para estar frente a él – lamento que no puedas… he… - apenas si puede continuar.

-          No importa, pero dime que más hace…

-          Una mamá te cuida, te protege de todos los malos… - el pequeño Steve va perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño.

-          ¿Nunca te deja solo? – pregunta con intriga Tony.

-          No – responde y lo mira fijamente, ve la tristeza en su rostro y toma una de sus manitas - aunque tu mamá no esté aquí, estoy seguro que nunca te ha dejado – dice con seriedad el rubio.

-          No te creo – replica con enojo el chiquillo Stark.

-          Entonces yo no te dejare – se incorpora con rapidez y lo abraza con fuerza, deja que la pequeña cabeza del castaño se acomode en su pecho y como puede lo cubre más con la cobija – es hora de dormir – declara y comienza a acariciar la espalda de su amigo.

Tony se siente tenso y no responde a nada, el contacto es algo abrumador pero no tiene nada de parecido con lo que paso al estar con el entrenador; las caricias que Steve le da lo relajan paulatinamente, tanto que llega a corresponder y dormirse profundamente.

…

Nunca en su corta vida había dormido así de bien, al despertar lo primero que ve es el rostro de su amigo rubio y sin moverse comienza a grabarlo en su memoria: sus espesas pestañas rubias, sus carnosos y rosas labios, su cabello revuelto, su piel clara y suave… todo esto es algo que jamás olvidara.

-          Tony – susurra levemente antes de abrir sus ojos - ¿ya te quieres levantar? – pregunta con dulzura el rubio.

-          No – responde inmediatamente, sin olvidar grabar el azul  de sus pupilas.

-          De acuerdo – dice simplemente mientras se acerca más al moreno.

Después de un largo rato en la misma posición ninguno de los dos se mueve o deja de mirarse profundamente, pero de momento Steve se acerca más y besa de manera suave su frente, al separarse se sonroja y evita su mirada; Tony por otro lado, se encuentra extrañado por la actitud de su amigo, le gusta lo que ha hecho y cree que no hiso nada malo, de hecho a él le gustaría…

-          Cierra los ojos – pide el moreno y ve que de inmediato le obedece.

Se acerca y “sabe” que debe hacer, pero ¿y si asusta a Steve? Él mismo se asustó cuando el entrenador se lo hiso. Decide cerrar los ojos y también se acerca lentamente… lo besa de la misma forma en que le enseño el mayor… ¡siente el miedo y la confusión de su amigo! Es por eso que Tony en cambio decide ir más lento.  Poco a poco comienza a jugar con los labios del rubio, prueba la saliva y acaricia la pequeña lengua que logra alcanzar.

-          ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunta Tony antes de separarse completamente.

-          No… es sólo que no sé qué hacer…  - responde con un tono ronco el rubio – mi mamá y mi papá lo hacen siempre… pero… - esta tan nervioso que no puede soportar la mirada inquisidora que le da el moreno.

-          Howard también lo hace – declara Tony y comienza a pensar.

-          ¿Todos los grandes lo hacen? -  pregunta con interés Steve.

-          Al parecer si y como nosotros ya somos grandes podemos hacerlo– explica el pequeño Stark.

-          ¡Niños! Si ya estaban levantados debieron bajar a desayunar – interrumpe la señora Rogers.

Inmediatamente los levanta y ayuda a asearse, ya cambiados se sientan a tomar el desayuno con el señor Rogers, durante el tiempo que están en la mesa los niños se mantienen algo serios y callados, pero al parecer jefe de la familia irá a la base militar a trabajar… es por eso que los mayores no reparan en ello. El papá de Steve se despide de ambos niños y le pide a Tony que cuide de su hijo, besa ligeramente a su esposa antes de salir y se vuelve a despedir de todos.

Después la señora Rogers les manda a prepararse para su práctica de Football, al entrar nuevamente a la habitación del pequeño Steve ambos niños se miran y sonríen levemente, antes de hacer cualquier cosa se acercan y de manera sincronizada unen sus pequeños labios en un casto beso.

Finalmente con una alegría renovada se disponen a organizar su equipo, Steve de una manera pulcra y Tony como puede… recibe ayuda de su amigo y todo entra perfectamente en su mochila.

 

La señora Rogers los lleva a la cancha y antes de parar se da cuenta que ambos niños no han dejado de tomarse de las manos, le conmueve verlos tan unidos; cuando todos salen del auto les promete que el señor Rogers los recogerá puntualmente. Se despide de ambos niños con un beso en la mejilla y ambos la ven partir.

-          Steve – llama el pequeño moreno a su amigo – pase lo que pase no me dejes – presiona fuertemente su mano y espera a su respuesta.

-          No lo haré – dice firmemente – te lo prometo.

¿Qué valor tiene la palabra de un niño de 10 años?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contesten y dejen un comentario ¿Qué sucederá?
> 
> ¿Debo dejar la historia o continuar…?
> 
> Nos veremos pronto 
> 
> Suerte.


	4. Sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Tony Stark 16 años, 29 de abril del 2009, Long Island, Nueva York.**

¡Dios falta poco para terminar con esta tortura! Pienso que en tan sólo un año podre dejar de perder el tiempo, pero es que ¿a quién engaño? Estoy aquí porque Howard no me dejo abandonar la escuela y ahora sólo espero que no quiera enviarme a la Universidad, tal vez deba decirle que ya tengo un trabajo ( _divertido_  y bien remunerado) y así deje de molestarme…

En fin, hoy fue uno de esos horribles días donde me dejaron mucha tarea (ja, como sí la fuera a hacer), además ¡no me permitieron "divertirme" con los del grado más alto! y para terminar, los idiotas que quieren repetir no dejan de insistirme. Por eso hoy fui con Banner, él es el único que valía la pena para regresar pero ya no lo veré más, hoy fue el final… lo veo en sus ojos él quiere algo que no estoy dispuesto a darle a nadie.

…

Llego a casa, pero antes de poder pensar en algo que hacer para no aburrirme, Pepper llama y me pide vernos en la biblioteca ¿Qué querrá? Parecía muy seria al hablar.

…

Al llegar no sé ni por donde se entra, ¿Por qué pidió verme aquí? Jamás hemos venido… veo que un grupo de idiotas más jóvenes va hacia lo que parece la entrada, los sigo y antes de hallar la puerta la encuentro.

\- ¡Hey Pep! – saludo pero por su postura creo que está furiosa ¡¿ahora que hice?! - ¿no fue mi culpa…?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – ¡voy a morir!, su tono de voz me lo dice.

\- No sé lo que hice, pero estas rabiosa así que…

\- Tony – me interrumpe y guardamos silencio - ¿te acostaste con él? – pregunta.

\- ¿Quién?…. debes especificar, recuerda que soy de gustos muy variados…

\- Banner – dice y yo respiro tranquilo.

\- ¡ah! Sie… bastante rudo por cierto, ¿Quién diría que el amable profesor fuera todo un bruto en la cama? – trato de ser ameno pero no me sigue la corriente - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hay rumores muy fuertes de ustedes dos, hoy el profesor Banner fue llamado por el director en la última clase….

\- ¿y? ¿eso debería preocuparme? – pregunto sin encontrarle sentido a lo que me dice.

\- ¡claro que sí! El profesor tendrá problemas y a ti te pueden expulsar sí descubren algo…

\- ¡oh vamos! No tienen pruebas, soy un idiota pero cuido la privacidad de mis actividades…

\- Christine Evans dice que los vio… -¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Esa perra! No te preocupes…. Lo negare. Tengo algo que hacer – digo antes de salir – por cierto ¿por qué aquí…?- ella interrumpe mi pregunta al mirarme a los ojos y tomarme de los hombros… no me gusta su actitud.

\- Tony… voy a ir a la universidad – por un momento siento que mi respiración se detiene.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He decidido estudiar y ya no  _distraerme_ …

\- ¿estás de broma verdad? – pregunto, por qué no puedo creerlo, ella… me dejara.

\- No – es todo lo que me dice antes de incorporarse y tomar sus cosas, ¿eso que lleva son libros?

\- … me dejaras – declaro con sorpresa finalmente.

\- … - ella sigue guardando sus útiles a pesar de mi incrédula mirada.

\- Bien, estudia mucho, realmente lo necesitas…. – digo con veneno y ella al fin reacciona, pero antes de que me diga algo, me doy vuelta y salgo lo más rápido que me dan mis piernas; me siento traicionado, soy un idiota por creer en alguien todavía… ¡quiero a Pepper! Pero… no puedo resistir pensar en que también ella me dejara.

Llego al parque y llamo a Christine, sólo pienso en vengarme y hacerle daño a alguien.

\- ¡hola cariño! ¿Por qué no me has hablado? ¿tan malo fui para no merecer otra ronda? – pregunto melosamente y de inmediato tengo lo que quería… nos veremos aquí en media hora.

Saco mi celular y me pongo mis audífonos a todo lo que da el volumen…

Estoy sumamente enojado, ¿Cómo es que esta zorra me delato? ¡¿Por qué Pepper se quiere ir?! Cambio de parecer tan pronto ¡¿no se suponía que quería estar aquí para siempre… conmigo?!

Alguien toma mi cintura y me regresa a la realidad.

\- ¿para qué me querías ver con tanta urgencia Tony? – dice ella mientras se posa en uno de los columpios, yo estaba colgando de uno de los postes, rápidamente me incorporo y siento como la sangre me baja de la cabeza…

\- Te extrañaba corazón, pero dime ¿has sido traviesa últimamente? – digo mientras me instalo entre sus piernas y le tomo las piernas. Iré al grano.

\- No que yo sepa ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunta de manera "coqueta", sabe de lo que hablo pero no me lo dirá fácilmente.

\- Dicen que has hecho de paloma mensajera – la rubia se tensó levemente mientras pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros.

\- No sé de qué hablas – se acerca y pretende bésarme…

\- ¿Sabes por qué Vanko me teme? – pregunto con tranquilidad mientras me hinco y me acerco a ella.

\- No – contesta con desconcierto.

\- Abras oído algo – le digo melosamente mientras beso su cuello.

\- Dicen que cojea por tu culpa – suspira al sentir como acaricio sus senos.

\- ¿Sabes de su hermano? – susurro al oído al pegar sus caderas en mi entrepierna.

\- ¿El monstruo retrasado? – alcanza a preguntar.

\- Antes de jugar con él no se veía como un monstruo… - declaro sobre su otro oído y hago que mis caricias sean más fuertes.

\- … - si tensión me indica que lo he conseguido, me separo de ella como si no hubiera pasado nada, sacudo mis ropas al levantarme del suelo.

\- Me acosté con Banner, eres la primera y única que lo sabe – digo mientras soy yo quien la besa levente en la boca – sí alguien más llega a enterarse… - hablo con dulzura mientras peino sus cabellos – te matare – le doy un último beso mientras me doy vuelta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – brinca inmediatamente - ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- Por qué odio a los chismosos… y odio más a lo que se meten conmigo – digo mientras me alejo, por su mirada sé que le ha quedado claro, sabe que le haré algo pues ya fue de chismosa.

…

Lamentablemente paso lo que Pepper dijo, Banner tuvo bastantes problemas por los rumores infundados que se hicieron sobre su "relación" con algún o alguna estudiante, en la escuela no ha quedado claro que paso, al parecer la fuerte de información tuvo un "accidente" y ya no pudo declarar ante las autoridades competentes. Banner sólo fue suspendido.

…

Como estoy muy enojado con Pepper, me parece perfecto hablar con el raro de la clase, lo acaban de trasferir y todo el mundo lo rechaza. Loki Lafestone o algo así se llama.

Al entrar al aula, veo que está en el último asiento de la fila, me dirijo hacia allá a pesar de los jadeos confundidos y la sorpresa en el rostro de todos.

\- Oye tú, el raro – le llamo y de inmediato me ignora - ¿quieres ser mi…mmm? – digo de manera persuasiva y de inmediato me mira con suspicacia.

\- ¿se supone que eres un playboy? – pregunta con incredulidad.

\- No, no se supone – explico mientras me siento junto a él - lo soy – establezco y rio con galantería al ver su ceja levantarse – sí quieres puedes comprobar lo buen amante que soy – planteo con simpleza y él me mira burlesco.

\- Tu propuesta, por lo que veo es tentadora – dice mientras analiza a los chismosos que nos ven – pero no para mí – ¿está rechazándome? – sí me permites te recomiendo darle… - me coquetea -… una oportunidad a cualquiera de ellos – señala finalmente a las chicas que nos miran con recelo.

\- Gracias por la propuesta, pero debes saber que cualquier persona tiene una oportunidad, pero sólo eso, una… y tú, has perdido la tuya – digo con simpleza y miro al frente.

\- Que fortuna para mí – ¿habla con "alergia"?

\- Bueno, como ya no me interesa llevarte a la cama quisiera que me respondieras algo – por su expresión veo que se descoloca al oír mi "sinceridad".

\- Puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras, eso no garantiza que vaya a responderte de todas formas – declara ignorándome nuevamente, ¡como odio que hagan eso!

\- ¿te estas reservando para alguien especial? – pregunto de manera ronca y de inmediato veo lo que parece ser aturdimiento - sí es así, me alegro por no haberte desvestido, no sé tú pero es horrible liarte con personas románticas – hago una mueca y me percato de su profunda mirada, veo que es atractivo, a su modo.

\- Te estas proyectando – de inmediato me pongo serio – que curioso – se dice así mismo - ¿con quién podrías soñar? – estoy por replicar, pero el voltea completamente y me mira con determinación - ¿Quién sería el desdichado que te robe el corazón…?

\- Comprobado – interrumpo – tu eres demasiado cursi, me he salvado, me das pena – digo lo primero que pienso y agradezco a dios o al infierno, a quien sea que mando al profesor en el momento preciso para que esta conversación termine.

\- Como digas – alcanzo a oír.

Creo que tal vez no fue una buena idea venir por él, este sujeto me ha caído como una patada en el culo, acabando esta estupidez me iré y jamás volveré a cruzar palabra alguna con él.

…

Por más que trato de poner atención (por primera vez en mi vida académica), no puedo evitar molestarme por las muecas de burla que hace el idiota de a lado; lo peor es que una parte de mi cree que tiene razón… tal vez si este "reservándome para alguien especial"… sólo sé que nunca encontrare a nadie.

¡Qué estupidez!

Esas tonterías no existen.

**Steve Rogers 18 años, 29 de octubre del 2011, Brooklyn Heights - Middagh Street, Nueva york.**

Hoy es el primer partido al que asisto siendo un titular del equipo, el entrenador había decidido tenernos en la reserva pues quería que los miembros nuevos no "interrumpieran" con la última victoria de los que próximamente egresaran; pero en todo caso yo avise que venía como mero espectador, sólo quiero apoyar a Thor e irme lo más rápido posible.

Estoy sumamente feliz por mi hermano, durante todo el partido ha demostrado ser el mejor quarterback que ha tenido esta universidad, en las gradas oigo comentarios que dicen: "parece el dios nórdico al que le debe su nombre", "lanza el balón tan fuerte y certero que es un milagro que alguien pueda interceptarlo", ¡vamos! Hasta algunos profesores a los que no les atrae el juego, se han reunido para ver sus movimientos.

Durante todo el partido, Thor, como el capitán de su equipo dirige la estrategia de juego a la ofensiva. Es muy efectivo en lanzar pases, pero también desconcierta al equipo contrario cuando corre y completa las entradas sin dificultad. Mi hermano siempre me ha sorprendido por su fuerza y agilidad, es tan grande que cualquiera pensaría que es un fisicoculturista, pero al verlo jugar comparto el sentimiento colectivo, él es el mejor…

Siento como una mano pequeña tienta descaradamente mi pierna, la aparto con delicadeza y respiro "tranquilamente".

Lamentablemente desde que mi hermano me recogió del dormitorio, me siento tan incómodo que una parte de mi desearía irse y encerarse en la comodidad de mi habitación. No es que me desagraden las personas que me rodean, pero… desde las porristas que nos acompañaron hasta las "amigas" de mi hermano, ninguna ha dejado de pedir mi atención. Inmediatamente pienso en lo pretencioso que me he oído, pero… para mí, la situación no es nada agradable.

Pero Private Lorraine es la más… intensa.

La muchacha es rubia y delgada, una mujer hermosa que cada tanto viola mi espacio personal. He sido lo más dedicado y cortes que he podido, pero creo que la ignorancia a sus atenciones es lo más acertado que he hecho… ya casi no me toma de la mano y estoy seguro que falta poco para que deje de preguntarme en qué consiste el juego. Me siento terrible al ser tan maleducado pero, no sé cómo manejar la situación.

…

Cuando suena el último silbatazo, me uno a la multitud y ovaciono (aunque en menor medida) a nuestro equipo, tal y como Thor lo predijo ganaron. Rápidamente me levanto y estoy por salir a los vestidores.

-Steven ¡espera un momento! – alcanzo a oír que dice Lorraine.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – volteo y le pregunto simplemente.

\- Yo también voy a los vestidores, quiero felicitar a tu hermano – explica pero me mira de una manera sospechosa – conozco un atajo – susurra cerca de mi oído – es por aquí – toma mi mano y me dirige hacia una de las salidas, no me agrada del todo, pero no pierdo nada al acompañarla; rápidamente me suelto de su agarre y la sigo.

Entre más caminamos, menos personas vemos…

\- ¿Falta mucho? – pregunto con intriga.

\- Desde que te vi, note que eres muy tímido – comenta con ¿alegría? – además no sueles salir de fiesta, beber o tontear con las chicas – me detengo al oír lo último ¿Qué pretende?

\- ¿en dónde estamos? – el pasillo al que nos adentramos es largo y obscuro.

\- Eres un hombre muy… - se detiene y voltea, me mira de arriba abajo; siento que me desviste con los ojos – "peculiar" – lo último lo dice de manera persuasiva mientras muerde uno de sus labios… quiero irme.

\- Yo… no sé… qué de lo que…..bueno, qué… quieres decir – me atraganto con mis palabras, siento que los nervios no me dejan pensar – gracias creo – digo antes de pasar saliva con dificultad.

\- Tu hermano esta… -arrastra sus palabras y carraspea antes de seguir -es  _muy bueno_  en lo que hace, pero… hay algo que me dice… -mientras habla repasa mis brazos lentamente –que tu  _estarás mejor_ … - me toma por las solapas y me besa vigorosamente… yo la aparto pero ella ahora me toma los hombros con sus brazos, percibo todo su peso sobre mi… no hago ningún movimiento cierro los ojos pensando en que  _esto_ pronto acabara ¡ya no aguanto más!

\- ¡No! – le grito al poder liberarme completamente de ella, sin darme cuenta la he arrojado al piso.

\- ¡¿NO?! – está furiosa.

\- Yo… lo lamento, no debí… –antes de ayudarle ella rechaza mi mano y se incorpora sola.

\- ¡¿sabes a quien estas rechazando?! – Furiosa fue una descripción muy pobre…

\- Lo siento – digo antes de buscar una salida.

\- ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¿¡estás enfermo, eres marica o…?! – detengo mis acciones y al parecer mi mirada la ha intimidado.

\- No sé quién se supone que "eres", pero nada te da derecho a "tratar" de ofenderme… no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme.

\- Loco – dice antes de salir…

Trato de calmar toda la tensión e ira que se generó en mí, ¡eso fue tan incómodo y fastidioso! ¡Como deseo…! como quiero… con todas mis fuerzas, irme, no volver a ver a nadie ¡poder desaparecer! ¡Ojala jamás se me vuelvan a aproximar de esa manera!

Comienzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo, trato de poner atención en la dirección que voy tomando pero ¡no puedo! Tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados.

¡Por esto evito todo contacto con la gente…! Bueno, todo contacto que no sea violento; y es que hay algo en la forma de violencia que práctico… algo se me siente tan liberador… ¡ahhh!

Hasta ahora me percato de la vibración que viene desde mi bolsillo, con toda la "tranquilidad" que puedo, tomo el celular y contesto sin ver quién es.

\- ¡¿En dónde demonios estas?! – y para mejorar las cosas… es Thor.

\- No lo sé – respondo con desinterés.

\- Se supone que me acompañarías "hermanito"… - está realmente fastidiado – me diste tu palabra…

\- Y lo cumpliere – repongo inmediatamente – aunque lo odie…

\- No seas dramático, que asistas por un rato a una fiesta no será el fin del mundo…

\- … - si del mío, apenas si pude escapar de esa "maniática" y ahora me tengo que meter a la boca del lobo – la verdad es que no sé dónde estoy, sigo en el estadio pero camino por un pasillo largo, de hecho veo una puerta que dice salida de emergencia…

\- Cualquier salida te llevara a un estacionamiento – noto que ha percibido mi seriedad, es mejor así… tal vez me libre de mi condena - Te esperare en el estacionamiento C

\- Cuando encuentre como salir te veré – declaro simplemente.

La comunicación se corta y tomo unos momentos antes de continuar.

_¿A qué se debe mi incomodidad con la gente…? ¿Por qué me siento tan…? ¡Furioso…!_

Resoplo con cólera y pasa lo que siempre evito, no me gusta pensar en mi situación.

Sé que tengo un problema y en ocasiones creo que me gustaría solucionar  _esto_  que me pasa, pero… ¡no puedo…! ¡No quiero! o no sé cómo…

¡ahhhh!

….

Desde que tengo memoria, mi relación con los demás ha sido muy limitada, a lo largo de mi vida me he sentido cohibido en lugares donde hay gente y esto aumenta sí alguien se dirige a mí o busca mi atención. En ocasiones pienso que todos me miran, tal vez me juzgan por algo que  _hice_  o… ¡No sé! Pero siempre he sentido que estoy solo, que todo lo que hago será analizado estrictamente y como si el simple acto de respirar fuera una dura prueba.

Estoy consciente de lo que  _esto_  me causa, sé que me limita mucho… ¡Vamos! Puedo verlo aquí y ahora. En este momento no puedo dar un siguiente paso, pero es que…. al saber que estaré con mucha gente… ¡me siento tan…! ¡Aterrado! ¡Creo que alguien me… mirara, y yo no voy a poder ocultarme lo suficiente!

¡Vivir así me cuesta tanto…!

…

¡Ya, es suficiente! Trato de calmarme y me armo de todo el valor que puedo; ¡lo he decidido! aunque este nervioso y me sienta mal, aunque sea incapaz de relajarme y pensar en otras cosas o en nada… iré y tratare de estar "normal".

…

Camino y rápidamente encuentro el estacionamiento que me indico mi hermano, de hecho, puedo verlo junto a los demás jugadores, al parecer la fiesta ha empezado pues varios ya están muy alterados por el alcohol; sigo caminado a pesar de las miradas curiosas, los cuchicheos que hay cuando paso y los gritos que me llaman no ayudan.

\- ¡Muchachos! fue un honor jugar a su lado – dice formalmente mi hermano mientras es abucheado por la mayoría - ¡cállense! ¿Qué no ven que estoy diciendo algo cursi y sentimental? – todos ríen e instantáneamente guardan silencio – lo haré rápido… - promete - fue bueno mientras duro, son grandes jugadores pero aceptémoslo, yo los supero – veo como sus amigos lo golpean amistosamente y le dan un vaso con lo que supongo es cerveza – en fin… sé que me extrañaran, PERO – alza más la voz para callar los cuchicheos – los dejo en buenas manos - ¡oh no! Percibo el desconcierto de todos, espero que Thor no haga lo que me temo – señores, señoritas… - dice señalando a cada uno– vean a este hombre - ¡Noooo! ¡Me ha señalado con la mano que sostiene el vaso! – ese "pequeño" – todos comienzan a reír por la ironía pues soy casi tan alto como él – es MI querido y pequeño hermano – lo último lo dice en un tono mortal, poco a poco todos guardan silencio, se ha puesto serio de pronto – le tocan un cabello y regresare del infierno mismo a llevármelos – todos guardamos silencio… extrañamente sus palabras me han alentado, tal vez no estoy tan sólo como creí.

\- ¿alguien sabe si hay algún exorcista en la escuela? – pregunto y todos comienzan a reír… la enorme sonrisa de mi hermano me ha reconfortado, bueno todo lo que ha dicho…

Deseo firmemente poder cambiar, ya no me gusta ser como soy y… no importa  _que_ pase, debo superar  _esto._

**23 de julio del 2003**

La mañana para los pequeños jugadores, es la más emocionante que han tenido; hoy, tal y como lo anuncio el entrenador, será su primer juego completo de práctica, el viernes descansaran y el sábado a primera hora será el primer juego oficial.

Los ejercicios y actividades son más pesados que nunca, todos y cada uno de los niños creen que ya es hora del descanso, pero nadie protesta al oír la firme voz que les sindica que nueva actividad deben hacer.

El entrenador Stane está muy satisfecho, la mayoría de  _sus_  hermosos niños le da una vista espectacular,  _sabe_  que confabulan para seducirlo pero aun así resiste y se limita a mirar; sus pequeños juguetes se esfuerzan y obedecen ciegamente todo lo que él indica… ¡ah! como ama sentir el poder que su cargo ejerce sobre ellos, ¡como se ríe al hablar con los "responsables" padres de cada uno de ellos! lo que más le ha encantado son las reacciones se cierto moreno de ojos cafés.

Desde el primer día que le miro cree que es perfecto, pero después de la primera prueba que se "dio" no puede evitar estar impaciente, piensa que Tony tal vez ya está listo para más. Pero Stane ha notado un cambio radical en el pequeño Stark, con él se muestra inseguro y temeroso, esta alerta a cualquier acercamiento que tiene el mayor… lo normal; aunque hay algo que no previo, eso es el acercamiento que tiene con el pequeño Rogers, y no es que este "celoso", pero con el rubio se muestra totalmente seguro, tal vez pueda hacer algo "interesante" con los dos niños… se relame con satisfacción al pensar en las posibilidades, pero primero debe planear. Obviamente ha notado que la madre de Steve los lleva al terminar la clase, eso es lo que más odia pues desde el primer día noto la relación que los Stark tenían, por eso supuso que conquistar a Tony sería muy fácil, pero ahora… no cree que la diversión con él sea algo imposible, sólo que las variables han cambiado.

Deja de pensar al ver el sobre esfuerzo que está poniéndole a sus juguetes. De inmediato suena el silbatazo y les indica que tiene un descanso de 10 minutos, camina dispuesto a "hablar" con Tony, pero este nota su cercanía, rápidamente y sin saber dónde saca fuerza, Stane ve como toma la mano del pequeño Rogers y lo lleva a la sombra de un árbol apartado.

\- ¡no se alejen tanto! – es lo único que puede repicar pues no puede dejar a los demás.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta sin aliento Steve.

\- ¡nada! Sólo quería venir aquí – replica el pequeño moreno mientras se sienta y se lleva consigo al rubio.

\- Está bien – responde el rubio al levantar con simpleza sus hombros.

\- no te iras a morir ¿cierto? – pregunta con burla al ver el estado tan agotado del rubio.

\- Espero que no, aunque nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio en mi vida

\- Débil – se burla y de inmediato siente un puño golpear su brazo

\- … - ambos ríen y se tienden sombre el tronco del gran árbol, el silencio es algo que Tony puede soportar, es por eso que lo rompe cada que puede.

\- Sabes que bromeo ¿verdad? – habla quedamente mientras voltea a ver a su compañero.

\- … - Steve se limita a sentir y a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué crees que haga tu madre de comer?

\- No lo sé – confiesa con cansancio, cierra los ojos y Tony cree que está apunto de dormir, siempre pone esa cara de satisfacción antes de hacerlo.

\- … - en todo caso el moreno lo imita, es entonces que nota no haber soltado su mano, la calidez que comparten es tan agradable que desea quedarse así todo lo que puedan.

\- ¿Cuándo podre ir a tu casa? – pregunta en un suspiro Steve.

\- ¿para qué quieres ir? – abre los ojos y debilita su agarre.

\- Quiero saber dónde vives, solamente…

\- No hay nada interesante…

\- Pero – Steve guarda silencio al ver la tensión se su amigo.

\- No es que no quiera llevarte, sólo… no te gustará – el pequeño rubio no está convencido ¿Por qué no lo quiere llevar?

El silencio que sigue es algo pesado pero el rubio decide romperlo.

\- Me cuentas de todas las cosas que has hecho y no puedo evitar querer verlas con mis ojos – explica y mira con suplica al moreno.

\- Lo sé, soy excelente creando nuevos juguetes, pero no quieres estar ahí… yo sé lo que digo, sólo créeme – Tony está muy incómodo, eso no le agrada Steve.

\- Está bien – no quiere incomodar a su amigo.

\- Aunque, digo…-empieza a toser y a sonrojarse enormemente - sí quieres te puedo hacer algo… un… lo que sea – dice sin pensar el pequeño genio.

\- ¡¿en serio?! –interrumpe de inmediato.

\- Dime que te gustaría… algo que no tengas – señala, pues recuerda lo equipada que esta la casa del rubio con cosas de niños – puedes pedirme lo que quieras y prometo hacerlo.

\- ¡Tony! – lo abraza – ¡no sé! hay tantas cosas que quisiera y no tengo…

\- Aja – le mira con incredulidad y se burla el moreno – decide – lo presiona y sonríe al ver la ansiedad del rubio.

\- Quiero… ¡ya sé! ¡quiero una mascota! – dice con ilusión.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mi madre nunca nos ha dejado tener a un animalito, dice que soy alérgico al pelo y…

\- Espera… ¿quieres un animal?

\- No lo sé, dijiste que me darías lo que quisiera… ¿puedes? – pregunta con desazón Steve

\- Ya pensare en algo – responde con presunción el moreno.

\- ¡eres el mejor! – vuelve a abrazarlo y por primera vez siente aquello que dice Tony… unas enormes ganas de besarle, pero rápidamente son interrumpidos pues el entrenador los llama para dar indicaciones -¡vamos! – dice tan alegre que el pequeño Stark se pregunta ¿dónde quedo el cansancio que tenía?

…

La práctica termina muy pronto para el gusto del entrenador, se despide de todos sus queridos alumnos y para buena o mala suerte, puede ir hacia los pequeños Tony y Steve es tan listos para partir.

\- Niños ¿Quién vendrá por ustedes?

\- Mi madre – dice con simpleza Steve, Stane se pregunta ¿dónde quedo su nerviosismo?

\- Muy bien ¿te iras con él Tony? – pregunta con un poco de reclamo

\- Si señor – dice simplemente y sin mirarlo, al parecer los papeles se han invertido.

\- Los espero con energías para el juego, descansen mañana y el sábado los quiero a primera hora ¿oyeron? – ordena secamente y ambos niños afirman de inmediato.

\- ¿estará enojado? – pregunta Steve con cautela.

\- No lo sé ¿importa? – dice Tony queriéndose hacer el fuerte.

\- Si, bueno… - Steve esta descolocado por la indiferencia de su amigo que pero no lo toma en cuenta – como sea – dice simplemente y comienza a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta un tanto alarmado el moreno.

\- Al baño – para inquietud de Tony, el rubio sigue alejándose, lo sigue al edificio.

\- Pero… - está por seguirlo a los cubículos, pero de pronto siente una gran y fuerte mano que lo toma por el hombro.

\- No entres Tony, sí viene su madre debe verte por lo menos a ti – el entrenador saborea cada una de las palabras que dice.

\- Si señor – susurra tratando de soltarse del agarre.

\- ¿Qué sucede Tony? – se inca y se pone a su altura, lo toma por ambos hombros y lo acerca lentamente a su torso.

\- … - el niño se limita a temblar cual hoja al viento y sumergirse en la incertidumbre, no sabe que debe hacer, que debe sentir o decir, siente las manos del mayor acariciar suavemente su espalda, eso tal vez deba reconfortarlo pero hace lo contrario.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti? – de inmediato unas cuencas canela miran con intriga al mayor –podrás tener 10 años, pero tu mente es la de un adulto – dice mientras lo abraza y lo levanta, el pequeño sólo alcanza a ver que se alejan de la entrada.

\- … -pero la intriga lo inunda.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo siempre he estado solo, nunca he tenido un amigo y… - el entrenador lo mira con "nerviosismo" -cuando te vi creí que podrás ser el primero que tuviera, pero…

\- … - sin que Tony lo prevea, siente los gruesos labios del mayor tomarlo por la fuerza.

\- Me gustas Tony, no eres como todos los niños, eres alguien muy especial – susurra cerca de su oído.

\- … - el menor toma la solapa el mayor y la oprime con fuerza, cierra los ojos y trata de pensar en algo que no sea esas grandes manos que le presionan las piernas o la húmeda lengua que le relame el cuello.

\- Tú eres la única persona que puede entender lo que es estar solo, es por eso que te quiero – El mayor habla roncamente y toma al pequeño por una de las mejillas.

\- Yo… - Tony esta tan abrumado, piensa en todo lo que dice el entrenador y cree que dice la verdad…

-  _Esto_  que te hago– dice al llevar la mano con la que tomo su mejilla y bajarla por el pequeño torso, con ella acaricia la entrepierna del menor, Tony no quiere hacer ningún ruido pero la estimulación lo está haciendo jadear fuertemente –  _esto_ es una forma de demostrarte cuanto te quiero, no es malo pero te he dicho que no debes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Steve ¿o es que le has comentado algo? – pregunta pero sonríe al ver como el pequeño niega efusivamente - ¿sabes? Cada que te pruebo creo que no es suficiente… - declara y rápidamente mete las manos dentro de la camisa y pantalón del menor, comienza a pellizcar rudamente sus diminutos pezones y calla los jadeos lastimeros con su propia boca.

\- … - Tony está paralizado, no sabe sí siente miedo, tristeza o enojo… cierra tan fuerte los ojos y llama a Steve con tanta insistencia en su mente, que cree que le duele la cabeza.

\- ¡mamá! – dice un alegre Steve, de reojo Tony lo ve salir…

\- ¡No te vayas! – alcanza a decir y separarse del agarre al que está sometido, el mayor le ordena la ropa y le toma por los hombros.

\- Steve es muy bueno, es por eso que no es como tú… -explica mirándolo finamente - me agrada, pero sigue siendo un niño… Tony –suspira "lastimeramente" -deberías darte cuenta que sin un adulto como yo los niños no pueden valerse si mismos, o es que ¿quieres seguir siendo un don nadie? - Pregunta y de inmediato se alegra al ver el terror en la mirada del pequeño – temo que sí me dejas no podrás sobrevivir por ti mismo, es por eso que quiero que estés conmigo…

\- ¡Tony! – el mencionado escucha el llamado de su amigo. Stane ve que el niño no tiene nada que pueda hacer sospechar y lo toma por la mano, rápidamente es jalado por el menor y salen de la estancia.

\- Sí me dejas, estarás solo para siempre – dice antes de soltar al moreno.

\- ¡entrenador! – Tony se paraliza, tiene tanto miedo por lo que ha oído, pero el llamado de Steve lo despierta, rápidamente decide ir con su amigo, pero duda…

\- Ahí estabas ¡vayámonos! – dice Steve ajeno a todo lo que siente el moreno, lo toma por una mano y lo lleva hacia el trasporte – adiós entrenador – dice haciendo un gesto.

\- … -Tony se limita a correr frente él y a abrazarlo fuertemente, el pequeño rubio y su madre se sorprenden pero solo se limita a corresponder con la misma fuerza.

\- Señora – el genio escucha el saludo del entrenador y con fuerza se lleva a su amigo al auto de su madre.

\- Una disculpa – pide la agitada mujer con extrañeza.

\- No se preocupe para eso estoy, sí habla de la hora, si habla de los niños no hay problema los conozco como la palma de mi mano.

\- Muchas gracias – le agradece sinceramente y el otro ríe internamente.

\- A usted, cuide a Tony es muy especial – dice y está seguro que el moreno lo escucha.

\- No se preocupe – responde con simpleza

\- Hasta el sábado, adiós niños – se despide pensando en cómo lograr sus deseos, nunca ha perdido y esta no será la primera vez.

…

\- ¿Tony? ¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso es  _eso_  que no me puedes decir? – el mencionado asiente tristemente y de inmediato Steve lo mete al auto, le abrocha el cinturón y lo acomoda de tal manera que pueda reconfortarlo lo más que pueda.

La señora Rogers no se extraña en ver a ambos niños tan cercanos, pero cree que Tony posiblemente se haya lastimado, si no es así ¿Por qué oculta su rostro en las piernas de su hijo?

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- A Tony le duele la cabeza, guarda silencio – pide Steve con seriedad y su madre se limita a asentir y obedecer con una gran sonrisa, como le impresiona ver tan sobre protector a su hijo, tal vez un amigo como Tony era lo que faltaba para que Steve se desenvolviera más; la madre piensa que un hermanito no estaría mal, pero por ahora Tony es muy bueno para acompañar y ayudar a su hijo.

\- De acuerdo, pronto llegaremos – dice ante el gesto de silencio que le hace el pequeño, su sonrisa se ensancha más al ver la preocupación en su hijo… definitivamente Tony es un buena influencia.

La madre del rubio decide poner música suave y siente la mirada de su hijo, pero este no menciona nada.

\- ¿estas mejor? – pregunta en un susurro el rubio, pero sólo consigue que el moreno asienta, decide acariciar sus rebeldes mechones y mirarlo finamente, el moreno se inclina un poco y corresponde débilmente.

\- No me veas – pide con lastima y Steve cierra los ojos e instintivamente unen sus manos y durante el viaje no dejan de estar en esa posición.

Al llegar a la casa del rubio, su madre le da a Tony una píldora para "el dolor de cabeza" y rápidamente les ordena tomar un baño, les pide que no se tarden mientras prepara la bañera para que se metan los niños, toma la ropa sucia que dejaron y va a meterla a lavadora.

Steve rápidamente se desprende de toda su ropa y entra a la bañera, pero Tony duda considerablemente, poco a poco imita a su amigo y dando la espalda entra al otro extremo del mueble, trata de no verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Tony? – pregunta Steve ya en el agua a Tony, salta de la impresión.

\- No me mires– pide y cierra fuertemente los ojos -¿Qué quieres? - pregunta secamente al oír el mutismo de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? – pregunta mientras juga nerviosamente con el agua.

\- Nada, nadie puede hacer nada… estoy solo – el rubio cree que su amigo romperá en llanto en cualquier momento.

\- Eso no es verdad – consuela acercándose a él.

\- Si lo es – replica y es tomado el hombro pero ágilmente aparta a su amigo.

\- Pero ¿y yo…? no soy suficiente para

\- No – interrumpe Tony y Steve detiene todo intento devolver a acercarse al moreno, el pequeño bermejo no sabe qué hacer, a donde mirar o como continuar, las palabras de Tony son pocas pero mortales, de hecho nunca le había dolido así una simple palabra…

\- ¿hice algo malo?

\- No

\- ¿entonces?

\- Solo déjame – pide con desolación el moreno.

\- … -Steve se sorprende, está por replicar pero la mirada indiferente de Tony lo detiene.

\- No me molestes – dice rudamente el moreno.

\- Lo lamento – el blondo comienza a llenarse de lágrimas – sólo quiero que estés bien y ni siquiera sé cómo ayudarte yo…

\- … - Tony al fin levanta la mirada y ve con escepticismo a su amigo.

\- Nadie puede ayudarme – declara con pesar.

\- ¡¿es porque no soy fuerte?! ¡¿o grande?! ¡O ¿más listo?! – El rubio esta tan alterado que Tony piensa que podría darle algo.

\- … - medita por un momento y asiente, es lo que el entrenador le dijo… está solo y Steve no es como él, no tiene ninguna oportunidad…

\- ¡Háblame Tony! me duele cuando no puedo hacer nada

\- A mí también – replica instantáneamente - ¡No sé qué hacer! el moreno baja los hombros y lentamente se sumerge por completo en el agua

\- ¿niños ya terminaron?

\- ¡no! – responde rápidamente Steve

\- Apresúrense, está por venir tu padre.

\- ¡Ya vamos! – dice el rubio simplemente, no sabe qué hacer…

\- … - el silencio que sigue es agobiante, Tony está sumergido completamente en el agua y por un momento cree que lo mejor es quedarse así toda la vida… pero necesita aire y comienza a salir lentamente. Steve con mucha tranquilidad y toda la normalidad que puede, toma la barra de jabón y comienza a asearse, se enjuaga y cuando termina se percata de la mirada del moreno sobre él.

\- Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que un buen baño se lleva todas las cosas malas – declara y con la mirada le dice a Tony lo que hará -Tal vez si me dices

\- Ya te dije que no – replica Tony, pero paraliza al sentir como su amigo se acerca y lo comienza a limpiar con delicadeza.

\- No, no digo que me cuentes lo que paso, pero tal vez si me dices cómo te sientes… te ayude a… - aunque detiene su explicación, Steve continúan enjabonando la piel canela de su amigo, lo hace con tanta atención y sutileza que puede sentir como poco a poco el moreno se va relajando.

\- … - Tony no puede apartar la mirada de las acciones del rubio… está muy confundido, ¿cómo alguien puede tocarlo y hacerlo sentir  _así_? es tan reconfortante y no lo hace sentir mal… Steve es especial, no importa lo que diga el entrenador, Tony cree que…

\- Piensa – la petición del rubio lo regresa a la realidad.

\- Estoy muy triste… - dice finalmente el moreno – y es que… ¿Por qué a mí? ¿soy tan malo para que me pasen estas cosas? Es que no debo ser como soy… - guarda silencio y trata de respirar con tranquilidad.

\- … - Steve tiene toda la atención puesta en sus palabras, pero continúa limpiando toda la extensión de la piel que alcanza, toma un poco de shampoo y talla con delicadeza los cabellos castaños.

\- Tengo miedo – continua secamente - no sé lo que me pude pasar, que debo hacer o como salir de esto, ¡estoy tan enojado porque soy muy débil! ni siquiera puedo "hacer algo"… creo que tengo la culpa de todo lo que me pasa, yo… - guarda silencio, ya no sabe qué otra cosa puede decir, extrañamente Steve tiene razón, no ha solucionado nada pero se siente mejor. Tony detiene sus pensamientos al sentir como Steve le enjuaga el cuerpo entero, cierra los ojos y cree que el agua se lleva  _todo_.

Después de unos momentos, ambos niños se miran directamente.

\- ¿Cómo lo he hecho? - pregunta con cautela Steve.

\- Muy bien – responde con una tenue sonrisa el moreno.

Ambos salen de la tina y el rubio toma una de las toallas que dejo su madre la enrolla en su pequeño cuerpo y toma otra con la que comienza a secar a Tony; este no pierde ningún detalle de lo que hace, la atención que le da su amigo es tan abrumadora, pero sabe que no necesita nada más…

\- Ahora… ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta Steve que ha terminado y lo mira con expectación.

\- Muy bien… muy limpio – ríe Tony y en un impulso abraza a su amigo, este inmediatamente le corresponde y ambos niños cierran sus ojos para sentir mejor ese contacto – gracias yo…

\- Te quiero Tony – dice con firmeza el rubio – no me gusta que te pongas mal y…

\- Lo sé – el castaño trata de ser indiferente, pero la emoción que reflejan sus ojos tranquiliza a su amigo; sabe que no es muy expresivo, que tal vez nunca le dirá nada parecido, pero aun así, Steve desea fervientemente el bienestar de Tony.

Se miran intensamente y por un momento desearían que todo desapareciera…

\- Niños ¿ya están listos… - la señora Rogers toca la puerta del baño.

\- Si – contesta simplemente su hijo y toma a su amigo de la mano.

\- Muy bien, salgan y cámbiense rápido – ordena y ambos niños la oyen alejarse.

\- Eso me gusto… tal vez puedas hacerlo otra vez – dice Tony ya más tranquilo mientras camina y sale del baño.

\- … - Steve se siente avergonzado por un momento, pero rápidamente piensa en que también le gusto a él… tal vez sí pueda ayudarle a su amigo con un baño otra vez.

Al parecer el abuso emocional que sufre el pequeño se puede enmendar…las demostraciones de los sentimientos de amor, apoyo y aprecio que Steve le da pueden curar a Tony.

Pero… solo sí este no se quiebra antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias... ya saben lo de siempre.


	5. Perdidos...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya lo había dicho, pero creo que no esta de más... ¡sigo viva! y lamento la tardanza...  
> Sé que no es justificación, pero me entretuve haciendo otra historia, además este es el capitulo más difícil que he hecho,y ya verán porque. Tal vez no este tan fuerte, pero personalmente quería recrear el sentimiento que me dio ver la película... espero haberlo logrado, ya me dirán si fue así  
> Les recomiendo que cheken los vínculos de imágenes y sonido.
> 
> Sin más, espero que les guste...

**[Tony Stark](http://38.media.tumblr.com/e989d7187dda1700a550be48071b6341/tumblr_mk685fWZXk1qhj0e4o1_250.gif) 17 años, 27 de junio del 2010, Long Island, Nueva York.**

¡Ahhhh! ¡Sigo corriendo a pesar de que ya nadie me sigue!

Ir con ese idiota no fue tan buena idea… bueno ¡nada lo fue! aunque todavía no sé muy bien lo que sucedió…

Recuerdo que ayer fue la primera vez que me aventure a salir del estado, estuve en un bar muy alejado y un tipo me invito unas "copas", el idiota me dijo que lo tomara como barra libre mientras hacia un intento de ligue y eso fue lo que hice.

Después de que él mismo quedara casi inconsciente (porque obviamente tengo mucha resistencia), me disponía a largarme del lugar, pero de pronto unos idiotas entraron, eran sumamente violentos… al parecer eran una banda de matones muy conocidos, porque todos se fueron inmediatamente… o eso intente. Sin que me diera cuenta interceptaron a quien me invito los tragos y lo golpearon hasta dejarlo moribundo; en todo caso a mí me fue "bien", le guste al líder de los idiotas pero me quería obligar a tener sexo con él frente a todos los demás, de una manera muy coqueta le dije que haría todo lo que quisiera, que sería sumamente "dócil" sí había privacidad para hacerle una buena mamada y el bastardo lo creyó.

Cuando estábamos en el baño me hinque y sin que lo previera, apunte hacia su entrepierna y le di el gancho más fuerte que he dado en mi vida, el tipo gimió y se quedó tirado en el suelo… ¡sólo quería escapar! Así rápidamente me fui. Salí sin que nadie me viera, trate de buscar una forma de trasportarme pero no había nadie. Me asuste cuando oí que los idiotas vociferaban maldiciones, era obvio que me querían, pero de pronto un carro apareció y supe que estaba buscando _compañía_ … sin pensarlo entre… y aunque admito que mi "salvador" fue muy rudo (pues estoy seguro me lastimo…),  _no me fue tan mal_.

El hombre del auto era muy grande, tal vez un militar o marino, me di cuenta por la forma en la que consumía coca y por su lenguaje… Durante gran parte de la noche me pudo joder a placer, pues con todo lo que llevaba  _encima_ (el alcohol, la coca y algo de éxtasis de mi provisión) se animó demasiado, yo… quede aletargado, ¡pero no sabía en dónde estaba! ¡Qué hacía! ¡O quien era el mastodonte que me destrozaba…! sólo pensaba en que no tenía alguna forma de salir. Ni cuando el idiota termino conmigo y se durmió… deje de pensar:  _no puede… hacer nada._  Al levantarme deje de pensar en tonterías inmediatamente me reprendí, me dije:  _¡Vamos Tony! "Esto" te encanta… ¿por qué no lo volverías a hacer? Es la única forma que conoces de vivir._

De pronto oí ruidos estridentes y note que varias motocicletas se estacionaban en el motel donde estábamos, me asome y eran ellos… ¡ _sé_ que de alguna forma me encontraron! Aun con dolor, recogí todo lo que puede y escape por casi nada, no me agrada la idea, pero estoy seguro que quienes me seguían no se detendrán…

Ya no corro con tanta fuerza, pues afortunadamente ya estoy en una avenida grande, así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrar trasporte; con lo que saque de la billetera del último idiota podré llegar a casa… pero no puedo evitar reírme por esa idea, pues  _yo no tengo hogar..._

¡Demonios! ¡Cómo me duele! por lo que vi antes de salir del cuarto, las sabanas estaban manchadas con bastante sangre… y además me punza todo, siento que sí abro mi mandíbula me romperé algún hueso, mis piernas apenas si responden, tengo un horrible  _escozor_  en mi ¡#$%&/, a cada paso que doy siento horribles pulsaciones, mi cadera está sumamente golpeada… ¡vamos! Hasta me duele la piel de la espalda y cuello de tantas mordidas.

Ahora que lo pienso desde  _aquella vez_ que no me sentía  _así._

.-.-.

Me tome el fin de semana para calmarme, en muy raras ocasiones me arriesgo tanto como el viernes, así que estuve en casa todo el tiempo; hasta a Howard le extraño mi comportamiento…

En fin, hoy es lunes y actúo como si nada, la rutina es "confortable"… las clases pasan rápido entre mis siestas y los ligues que me doy con las y los más jóvenes; pero hay algo que sin querer me preocupa… sé que estoy muy lejos para que me encuentren, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que alguien me reconocerá.

Hace mucho que no tenía estos sentimientos, no puedo evitar pensar en que…  _alguien me observa._

Sin darme cuenta he llegado a la biblioteca de la escuela, entro y me meto en un aula de estudio, hasta ahora me doy cuenta, ¡jamás había estado en una yo solo! siempre he entrado con  _muy buena compañía_ …

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, pero por el vidrio veo que Loki se acerca, de inmediato apago la luz y me oculto tras un estante… él entra y mientras busca el interruptor, me acerco lentamente a tomarlo por la cintura.

\- Nunca te has preguntado ¿cómo sería tener sexo con un desconocido? – se voltea y evito que me toque.

\- ¡Stark! Sal en este instante… ¡se supone que tenemos que entregar un informe! Pepper te está buscando para comenzar y…

\- Está bien, lo admito no soy un descocido, pero aun así será excitante  _hacerlo_  en un lugar público ¿o no? – enciendo la luz y aparezco frente a él, tiene cruzados los bazos y me mira con molestia - ¡¿Qué?! – digo toscamente mientras tomo mi mochila y me dispongo a salir

\- Madura Stark – pide y bufa antes de seguirme.

\- Qué tontería – me burlo de él, noto como va detrás de mí… y me da una de esas miradas que intimidan a todos menos a mí- ¿y a dónde iremos Pinky?

\- A la casa de Pepper

\- Bien, ¿traes tu auto no?

\- Sie – responde con molestia, eso es interesante  _¿será que...?_

\- ¿sigues enfadado por lo que dije?

\- Tengo demasiada seguridad para molestarme con una tontería como esa, además eres un idiota, y lamentablemente ya me estoy acostumbrado a tus estupideces… -explica y rápidamente le interrumpo deteniéndome.

\- ¡oh vamos! Admite que tu ego sufrió al decir que sólo seguía hablándote por que tenías auto… - volteo y lo miro con coquetería.

\- Como si me interesaras tanto – protesta.

\- ¿y no es así? – pregunto cerca de su oído, suspirando y dejando que me vea morder uno de mis labios…

\- … - esta tan serio y paralizado – no… - susurra con dificultad.

\- Pues… - hablo con un tono ronco – que desafortunado soy… - doy un paso más hacia él y de inmediato veo que ha caído - ¿sabes? dicen que eres mi novio – sigo hablando en tono coqueto, pero veo por su expresión que he roto algo en él…

\- Jajaja ¡eso sí que es una estupidez! tú no quieres a nadie  _así…_ ya sabes,  _bien_. Sólo los idiotas esperan un milagro... - escupe su respuesta mientras me empuja y ahora es el que va en frente.

\- Pues sé que tú lo esperas… pero lamento romperte las ilusiones,  _eso_  no me interesa – digo con "indiferencia" – como sea, dicen que eres mi novio porque tienes tantas atenciones hacia mi… - llegamos al estacionamiento y el entra al auto, yo me recargo en la ventanilla que baja lentamente y me acerco a él desde afuera del vehículo - como soy la única persona con la que hablas en este lugar… además siempre me llevas a donde quiero ¿será que me mandas señales de amor…?

\- Son señales de odio, pero al parecer no las captas, sube de una buena vez o te dejo – advierte al arrancar el motor de su auto.

\- Está bien, pero deberías ser sincero contigo mismo – le aconsejo mientras camino frente al vehículo y me muevo sensualmente antes de entrar.

\- Lo soy… siempre digo que odio tu horrible forma de ser, eso no es ningún secreto.

\- Me refería a que sigues siendo cursi – me defiendo inmediatamente mientras él me señala que abroche el cinturón de seguridad – por eso no me acuesto contigo…

\- En todo caso tu eres el que debería ser honesto, aunque no lo creas  _sé_ que eres un sentimental – inmediatamente le muestro un gesto de aburrimiento - cuando tengas a alguien que ponga tu mundo de cabeza promete que me lo presentaras… debo desearle suerte y darle el pésame.

\- ¡eres un idiota! ¡Eso es tonto y…! ¡ya recordé la otra razón por la que no me gustas! ¡eres un loco hablador…! - acuso y bufo con molestia ante su risa, cruzo mis brazos en signo de inconformidad y veo hacia la ventana – yo… jamás seré un tonto al que engañen… jamás amere a algún idiota que diga lindas palabras… - susurro sin pensar, espero una burla o ataque, pero Loki se limita a verme por el rabillo del ojo y no mencionar nada.

\- Pues creo que la persona a la que llegues a amar, de alguna retorcida manera… será afortunada; ya sabes, porque eres un tonto al que siempre le gustan los bastardos, pero… si realmente  _alguien_ te llega a gustar, ella o él tendrá suerte de tenerte – lo miro con indiferencia y me retuerzo de la risa… ¡eso es tan absurdo! Nadie jamás me querrá... mucho menos me amaran.

\- ¡Oh Loki! ¿crees que tengo algún tipo de redención? ¿merezco ser feliz? –pregunto con "esperanza", al parecer hemos llegado pues detiene el auto.

\- No lo sé, sólo creo que le puedes gustar a alguien, ya sabes…  _así como eres_. En el mundo hay cada enfermo… y tu podrías tener suerte en encontrar a un masoquista - me mira directamente y le doy la sonrisa más coqueta que puedo, es tan obvio lo que siente el "melancólico insufrible"

\- ¿sabes…? –susurro al estar acostado completamente en el asiento, abro y cierro los ojos lentamente… no puedo evitar coquetearle, pues veo tanto deseo en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta con un tono ronco mientras se muerde el labio inferior y se acerca inconscientemente a mí, sólo me limito a sonreír.

\- ¡Hemos llegado! – salto del asiento y voy hacia la casa de mi amiga… alcanzo a ver una mirada de decepción, sé que Loki me quiere más de lo que demuestra… ¡pobre tonto!

**[Steve Rogers](http://37.media.tumblr.com/85bd5f35df21235903bf38a717699bb3/tumblr_n6s42fsZju1r63gq8o7_r1_250.jpg) 18 años, 31 de octubre del 2011, Brooklyn Heights - Middagh Street, Nueva york.**

Ayer note algo extraño en el trabajo, por alguna razón se vendieron bastantes ejemplares de Drácula y otras novelas de suspenso; hoy al llegar todo estaba adornado con "espectros", "fantasmas" y otros monstros…. después, en clase, el comportamiento de la mayoría de mis compañeros me puso nervioso… estaban demasiado alegres y excitados. Pero lo peor llego cuando Bucky se propuso arrastrarme a una fiesta al terminar las clases.

Hoy es Halloween.

Hay pocas cosas que realmente odio en la vida: el ruido, las personas fastidiosas, los malos finales en los libros, que la gente no termine su comida y cosas por el estilo… pero sobre todo ¡odio el Halloween! Algo me pasa en esta fecha que me hace más propenso a mis "visiones", a sangrar por la nariz y a desmayarme en ciertas situaciones…

Ahora más que nunca, quisiera encerarme en mi habitación y no salir hasta dentro de una semana (por lo menos). Pero Bucky no me lo perimirá, ¡hasta quería que me pusiera un disfraz…! afortunadamente entendió mi incomodidad y sólo lo acompañare por un rato.

…

Como todos los 31 de octubre, desde que tengo memoria… siento que alguien me vigila.

Además durante todo el día he disimulado ante las "visiones" que se me presentan, aunque creo que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien… cada vez siento más miradas curiosas ¡He tratado de no gritar o salir corriendo a cada minuto! Pero es tan difícil...

De alguna manera siento que este año es diferente, siempre había creído que estas alucinaciones son… sólo producto de mi imaginación; pero durante todo el día, he logrado distinguir completamente la cara del  _niño_  al que veo, he visto que porta un uniforme de football americano, como el que yo use en mis primeros entrenamientos…

Lo que veo es aterrador, pero también… atrayente, quisiera saber más… ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué estoy tan confundido?! ¡Ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo que siento! Respiro con profundamente antes de tratar de seguir con mis actividades; por lo menos ya no estoy tan alterado como ayer, soñé que  _él_  se arrastraba sobre el suelo y suplicaba… no puede dormir pensando  _¡¿qué significa todo eso?!_

…

Al fin he terminado con mi jornada académica, pero lamentablemente la tarea de hoy es tan "apropiada" para la época, que me enferma. Al profesor de literatura se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de revisar con las obras de Edgar Allan Poe… y no es que me desagraden o que me parezca malas, al contrario ¡amo leerlo! pero lo que pasa es que… siento que reflejan mucho de mí. El autor describe ambientes lúgubres, donde se siente la persecución que sufren los personajes, el contacto con cosas que no entienden y que develan los mostros que están en sí mismos, en fin… cada relato es sofocante y siniestro que… ¡me son tan familiares! A veces es pensado que puedo estar leyendo mi propia historia, y eso me a altera mucho, más en esta fecha.

Como hay pocos deberes de la escuela, decido no hacer el trabajo… escapo como loco hacia la cancha y terriblemente me entero de algo que no contemplaba, cancelaron la práctica de Football, al parecer el entrenador dio el día por ser festivo y… ¡qué mal! Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirijo hacia el gimnasio.

Al entrar me anuncian que se dará la última ronda de entrenamiento para lucha… rápidamente caliento y espero mi turno ¡necesito descargar el estrés que tengo!

…

Mi contrincante es bueno, pero debo admitir que no tiene suerte, estoy tan… ¡no sé cómo! Pero no puedo medir mis fuerzas ¡ni pienso en lo que estoy haciendo! Sin darme cuenta tengo mi primera sanción, aun así, cuando vuelvo a luchar… veo una luz cegadora…

-  _No luches, pequeño…_  -dice una voz muy grave… ¡el silencio que le sigue es aterrador! ¡¿quién es esta persona…?! nunca la había escuchado ¿o sí?

-  _¡Steve!_ -¡oh no! Es  _él_ … - _Steve ayúdame_  – es el niño que siempre me llama ¡está llorando!

\- ¡¿En dónde estás?! – todo es tan blanco que no puedo abrir los ojos… sigo llamándolo pero no me responde -¡¿En dónde estás?! – pregunto más alto y por más que camino no encuentro nada.

-  _No puedes hacer nada…_  – de inmediato dejo de moverme, abro completamente los ojos y… ¡¿Qué son esas sombras?!

-  _¡Steve! No me dejes ¡despierta!_  - ¡no! ¡No puedo…! ¡estoy paralizado!, siento como si me congelara, como si poco a poco me convirtiera en un cubo de hielo…

-  _Te dije que lo dejaras…_ \- siento que la voz grave susurra en mi nuca… ¡es tan escalofriante!

-  _¡No! ¡no! Suéltame…_  -El niño está suplicando, siento su angustia… ¡su miedo…!

-  _Cuando los niños no obedecen necesitan ser castigados…_ \- ahora la voz grave se oye cada vez más lejana… pero eso en vez de reconfortarme, me angustia…

-  _¡ya déjame! Me duele… ¡Steve ayúdame_! – ¡No puedo responder! ¡no puedo moverme…! ¡siento como sí quisiera encontrarlo!

-  _Ahora tú vas a ser castigado, eres un niño malo…_  -¡NO!

Tengo mucho miedo  _¡Quiero escapar! ¡Quiero buscar al niño! ¡Quiero…!_

Despierto con un golpe, el entrenador mismo me ha derribado, al parecer deje inconsciente a mi compañero y… no podían pararme ¡No sé qué hice…! Sin esperar algún comentario salgo y… corro los más que me dan las piernas ¡pero no puedo! ¡No puedo escapar! Y ni siquiera sé de lo que huyo.

¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Qué sucede conmigo?!

¡¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?! ¿Porque creo que necesito verlo…? No entiendo a quién me refiero… pero  _sé_  que…  _me necesitaba y sufrió por mi culpa._

Entro a mi habitación y rápidamente me meto a la ducha… abro la llave sin medir la temperatura, ¡sólo quiero quitarme esta sensación!

Me siento tan sucio, tan lleno de algo  _asqueroso_ … tallo con demasiada fuerza pues veo que comienza a salir sangre en la piel de mis brazos, mis piernas están sumamente rojas y ¡ya no puedo más! Decido quedarme bajo el chorro de agua fría, por alguna razón empiezo a sentir calma, ni siquiera quiero pensar en el por qué… pero creo que  _el agua se llevara todo._

-  _Steve… regresa ¡No te vayas…! ¡Regresa por mí! -_ ¡¿Qué fue eso…?! Golpeo sin darme cuenta los azulejos del baño… no me importa el dolor en mis nudillos, pues es la pimera vez que oigo que el niño, me pide regresar… ¿será que… esto es real y… alguien me necesita?

¡Dios! Quiero entender qué me sucede…

.-.-.

No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en el baño, pero debió haber sido demasiado, mi piel está muy arrugada y adolorida… pero al salir a cambiarme noto que alguien está sentado en mi cama.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto con molestia a la pelirroja vestida de Gatuvela.

\- Natalia… tú debes ser Steve – declara mientras cruza las piernas y me disecciona con la mirada. Como estoy tan abrumado por tantas sensaciones, apenas si siento pena en que me vea, visto tan sólo con una pequeña toalla atada a mi cintura.

\- ¿te conozco? – sigo preguntando mientras camino hacia mi armario.

\- No, Bucky nos iba a presentar en la fiesta a la que vamos – responde con simpleza, pero de alguna manera percibo que su mirada sigue todas mis acciones.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto fríamente, en otro momento pensaría que estoy siendo descortés, pero realmente no me importa nada…

\- De ti nada, Bucky me dijo que lo esperara aquí – contesta con simpleza.

\- ¿Por qué?

-  _Me encomendó una misión_  – me paralizo al oír eso, la veo por el rabillo del ojo y guardamos silencio - tengo que esperar a que venga para que no huyas.

\- ¿En dónde está Bucky? – Cambio de tema pues poco a poco voy sintiéndome más incómodo.

\- Fue por algunas cosas… interesantes – No puedo descifrar su forma de hablar, pero… ¿está coqueteando conmigo?

\- … - comienzo a vestir con la ropa que escogí, no me importa si me mira ¡Estoy harto! Y lo peor es que no sé por qué.

Sigo sintiendo que debería ¿encontrar… lo? ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera entiendo de quién estoy hablando, pero…  _sé_ que me necesita… sí tan sólo tuviera un nombre….

\- Vaya… los rumores eran ciertos – su comentario despierta mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué rumores?

\- Eres intimidante… - ya vestido, volteo a verla directamente, ella se acomoda mejor en mi cama y… me mira a los ojos – Parece que en cualquier momento puedes matar a alguien, se nota que tienes la fuerza para hacer mucho daño y… no sabes hablar con una dama ¿Cómo es que las conquistas?

¡¿A qué se refiere?!

[ **31 de julio del 2003** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItwIogVTcjA&list=LLRO4d776T1YFffn0r06pM7w&index=123)

Ha pasado un semana desde que el equipo de Football jugara con otros pequeños, por primera vez el entrenador les anuncio el calendario, así que para las próximas fechas comenzaran a entrenar mucho más fuerte, durante todos los días les pide que trabajen lo más duro que puedan y que se esfuercen.

El entrenador Stane está al pendiente de cualquier incidente, pero sobre todo… está al pendiente de un par de niños que desafortunadamente le atraen. Tony sigue tratando de evitarlo, desde la última vez que lo toco ya no ha tenido oportunidad de acercarse a él. Eso no le preocupa, de hecho sólo le inquieta su cercanía con el otro niño, Steven… Tony es un niño descuidado, su padre apenas sí sabe de él, es fácil adivinar qué tipo de interacción familiar tiene, por eso _le gusta_ tanto el moreno de hermosas cuencas marrones. Pero el pequeño Steve es diferente, él es atendido por sus dos padres, él es de esos niños que no se callarían, de esos que no le gustan, pues con ellos no puede repetir tanto como quisiera.

…

\- ¿entonces ya está terminado? – pregunta con entusiasmo el pequeño rubio.

\- Nop, todavía me faltan algunos detalles… - responde Tony con algo parecido a la soberbia, aunque aún es pequeño el orgullo es algo característico en él.

\- ¡¿te puedo ayudar?! ¡quiero verlo y…!

\- ¡No! No Steve… mmm tal vez no debí decirte nada – comenta con simpleza, pero se detiene al ver el semblante de su amigo.

\- Lo lamento, es que… estoy muy emocionado – se disculpa y baja la mirada… Tony lo mira atentamente y lo empuja para que sigan caminando.

\- ¿en verdad? ¿por qué? – pregunta con incredulidad.

\- ¡Claro! Me darás un fabuloso regalo ¡hecho por tus propias manos! ¿por qué no estaría feliz? –pregunta con inocencia y Tony se siente un tonto; generalmente cuando "hace" algo, su padre le dice que pierde el tiempo, que no es tan bueno o que no lo moleste, por eso la actitud de su amigo le parece tan diferente que…  _le reconforta_ , también siente una calidez inexplicable,  _algo_  que sólo con Steve se despierta.

…

Se oye el ultimo silbatazo del día, el entrenador despide a todos sus alumnos y se prepara para lo que desde hace tanto codicia con fervor.

\- Tony ven un momento – le llama para que se acerque, pues ambos niños están en un lugar apartado…

\- … - el moreno con reticencias deja a su compañero.

\- Hoy yo te llevare a casa, despídete de Steve.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…! ¿Por qué? – inmediatamente protesta.

\- Recuerda que tu padre dijo que hicieras todo lo que yo indicara, así que ve y dile que luego lo verás – pide de manera demandante y firme, aunque lentamente se va suavizando.

\- ¿Cómo? – inmediatamente el pequeño reniega pero… la actitud del entrenador le confunde…

\- Tony, no me tengas miedo – "suplica" con lastima el mayor –  _sólo_ quiero llevarte al parque de diversiones – propone con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! – _y ha caído_  se felicita el entrenador, inmediatamente asiente y le muestra una gran sonrisa "sincera".

\- Si, hoy quiero que estés sólo conmigo, lego sí te gusta lo que  _haremos_ … bueno, iremos  _por_  Steve…

\- Pero… porque debemos ir solos, Steve puede venir desde hoy – analiza el niño y se emociona ante su "gran idea".

\- ¿recuerdas cuando te lleve a comer? – Tony afirma con emoción…- Quiero que comamos chatarra, subamos a todos los juegos que podamos y que conozcas mi casa… tengo consolas y juguetes muy divertidos –explica con mucha emoción, pero se molesta al ver la inseguridad del niño, pues creyó que ya lo había atrapado…- todos estos días has estado con Steve y no he dicho nada, pero…  _te extraño…_  - lo último lo dice mientras le toma de los hombros.

\- Yo – el pequeño Tony esta inseguro, lo que dice el mayor es tentador y más para un niño tan carrete de emociones como él… pero de alguna manera se asusta, no sabe lo que debería hacer…

\- Ven conmigo, nos divertiremos – sigue convenciéndolo, pero ahora se muestra más tranquilo, Stane ha notado que  _seducir_  a la presa no está funcionado, así que intentara algo básico…

\- Yo… no quiero ir sin Steve… - declara un indeciso Tony, que baja la mirada y voltea cada tanto a ver dónde está su amigo. El rubio por su parte, espera pacientemente y sonríe cada que sus ojos se cruzan con los marrones…

\- De acuerdo, como tú quieras – dice con naturalidad y sin _presionarlo_  - ve con él… - recomienda, como sí  _verdaderamente estuviera de acuerdo_  - disfruta su compañía mientras puedas… - comenta antes de que el niño se vaya, inmediatamente tiene la respuesta que espera, pues el castaño vuelve sobre sus pasos y lo mira con dudas… - Steven es un niño, te dejará solo _…_   _él_ no puede estar contigo, porque tú eres diferente y lo sabes… - sonríe con nostalgia y se incorpora lentamente…

\- … - El castaño se siente tan abrumado, quiere gritar al adulto que es un mentiroso, pero tiene muchas dudas que no le permiten pensar… desde que conoció a Steve supo que era un "niño bueno", sus padres, su casa… todo en él es perfecto; el pequeño ha llegado a preguntarse  _¿por qué alguien como Steve se juntaría con él?_  ¡no lo entiende! Tony  _sabe_  que no es tan bueno para merecer su atención… que podría ser mejor.

\- Mira Tony, desde que te vi me gustaste mucho, me he cansado de decírtelo… entiende que soy la única persona que te querrá… - el entrenador esta por decir algo más fuerte, pero de reojo ve que el padre del otro niño ha llegado, debe despedirlo rápido si pretende hacer  _algo_  - hoy yo te llevare y no quiero una palabra más –le advierte antes de ir hacia el padre del niño rubio – quédate aquí, no te atrevas a moverte – ordena con firmeza, esto hace que el castaño siga confundidoy desesperado por una respuesta ¿qué debe hacer?

\- Entrenador, gracias – saluda él señor Rogers mientras le da un fuerte apretón de manos al instructor.

\- No hay de que ¡oh! Por cierto, hoy me llevare al pequeño Tony, su padre me lo pidió…

\- No sabía nada de eso, pero…

\- Está bien no se preocupe, me dijo que lamenta que hoy no puedan jugar los niños – dice con "pena".

\- Si, que lastima… - El padre de Steve no se da cuenta de la despedida de los niños, su hijo está muy preocupado, Tony se ve  _mal_  ¡como cuando le dan esos episodios de tristeza! ¡como si algo malo pasara! pero por más que le habla no quiere decir qué es, cuando se atreve a preguntar sí puede ayudarlo… sí es el entrenador quien le asusta… Tony sólo niega y piensa en como ocultarse… desafortunadamente el entrenador le llama y aunque no quiere contestar responde.

\- Despídete Tony – ordena firmemente y con un gesto de despedida el castaño mira hacia el padre se Steve… luego ve a su amigo, este nota que aún tiene dudas y que no quiere dejarlo ir, entonces en un impuso de esos que nunca han visto los mayores, lo abraza y le dice que no lo dejara…

\- … -  _que sentimental se ha vuelto_ , piensa el señor Rogers.

\- Papá ¿puedo ir con Tony? – pregunta sin pensar y ambos mayores niegan al instante.

\- Él va a su casa, además no sabemos sí su padre está de acuerdo… mejor le hablamos mañana y sí no tiene inconvenientes lo vas a visitar ¿está bien?

\- No… - dice firmemente el pequeño rubio, ante eso, su padre primero se sorprende, pero posteriormente endurece su carácter.

\- Steve, tú no eres así… no comiences a comportarte como un malcriado

\- Pero…

\- ¡Está bien! Mañana nos veremos… -repone Tony para evitar la reprimenda de su amigo, pero con esto sólo hace que el entrenador ensanche su sonrisa…

\- Niños – dice con "alegría" Stane, el padre del rubio afirma y lo toma de la mano.

\- ¡Tony…!

\- Adiós, Steve… ¿te veo mañana? – susurra con inseguridad...

\- Yo… ¡sí! – responde finalmente el rubio, aunque tiene algunas dudas, pero cree que sí Tony le dijo que mañana se verían, lo que le pasa no es tan grave… Porque cuando su amigo se pone  _mal_  sólo él puede ayudarle...

.-.-.

Cuando caminan juntos el entrenador está sumamente callado, suben al vehículo y en pocos minutos están en el parque de diversiones más cercano; el mayor compra los boletos y comienzan a pasear. Entre más stands recorren, el niño va perdiendo el miedo y reticencias que tiene, al llegar al área de comida entran a una cadena de comida rápida, mientras el más grande termina su orden, Tony juega con las pelotas y pide un juguete que de inmediato le dan…

\- Tony ¿quieres ir a otro juego?

\- ¡Sie! – responde efusivamente el castaño, con dificultad sale de la cámara de juegos y se acerca al mayor…

Llegan a una atracción de terror, no es apta para menores, tiene mucha violencia y lenguaje vulgar… aun así se las arreglan para entrar. Tony por un momento olvida el miedo y precaución que el entrenador le provocan, piensa que tal vez fue su imaginación… hasta llega a reprenderse por creer que había algo malo en el afecto que le muestra el mayor, él le hace sentir que el alguien importante, que no es solamente un niño pequeño y que otra persona puede apreciarlo…

.-.-.

Cuando el día termina, el mayor que ya tiene ganada parte de la confianza del niño, lo lleva en sus hombros mientras este come un algodón de azúcar…

\- ¿Te gusto?

\- ¡Sie! me gusto el recorrido de la mansión embrujada... en la parte en la que "mataban" a los tontos que se quedaron atrás y cuando el rayo los atravesó… ¡fue muy divertido! - Mientras entran al auto, el mayor cree que es hora de avanzar…

\- ¿sabes? acabo de comprar un videojuego pero todavía no lo uso ¿quieres ir a jugar?

\- Sí, pero… ya es tarde, a esta hora ya debería estar yendo a mi casa

\- ¿podemos jugar media hora? Será rápido… - "suplica" el entrenador.

\- Está bien… - responde el pequeño con una gran sonrisa, creyendo que un poco más de tiempo no importa realmente, Howard siempre actúa como sí no le importaran los horarios…

…

La casa del entrenador es pequeña, sencilla y con muchos juguetes que emocionarían a cualquier pequeño; a Tony no le extraña el aspecto, pues no ve "raro" que un hombre viva sólo y tenga muchas cosas que sólo les gustan a los niños. Cuando cruza por primera vez esa puerta, no tiene idea de cuan bien diseñada esta… todo para un propósito específico.

Mientras el niño prende la consola, el mayor se dedica a mirarlo y diseccionar sus movimientos, Tony configura y pone el juego que le gusta e inmediatamente comienza a ganar. El entrenador no se distrae viendo lo bueno que es, o lo mucho que se divierte ¡No! se concentra en apreciar los pequeños detalles que le gustan de los niños.  _Ellos_ siempre lo han seducido, él se reconoce como un hombre débil, uno que disfruta desde los pequeños contactos, como tomar una pequeña mano, sutiles besos hasta, "abrazos" y  _otras_ muestras de afecto…

Sin que Tony note algo, pues está sentado en un puff mirando atentamente el televisor, el entrenador comienza a tocarse y recordar cómo ha disfrutado de ese precioso niño; se relame al imaginar que "ya lo tiene", que ahora nada  _lo impedirá._  Pero para terminar de asegurarse el entrenador le dice Tony:

\- ya es hora de irnos

\- No, quiero seguir jugando… - y esa es la respuesta que esperaba… inmediatamente se incorpora para acomodarse cerca de él…

\- Bueno, solo un rato más – susurra y no se preocupa por la falta de atención del menor…

\- Gracias –dice distraídamente, mientras muerde uno de sus labios, presiona rápida y certeramente los botones del control.

\- Ven, enséñame a usar el control – pide sin despegar la mirada se acerca a "ayudar" al mayor…

\- Es fácil solo tómalo así y… - antes de que termine de hablar, el pequeño siente como unas fuertes manos le toman de la cintura y lo levantan…

\- No, siéntate y ayúdame – lo posiciona entre su piernas y el menor de inmediato se tensa…

\- Yo… - ¡OH NO!

\- Ahora sí, dime qué hacer – dice con naturalidad, pero es seguro que Tony ha sentido su miembro despierto entre su ropa.

\- Si – el menor habla con voz quebrada pues siente como las manos del mayor conducen a su pequeño cuerpo a restregarse con  _eso_ , de momento se detienen pero sólo es para tratar de estimular sus pequeñas piernas, los grandes dedos llegan a sus muslos y los separan lentamente.

Cuando Tony siente que su ropa está siendo jalada trata de levantarse ¡alejarse de alguna forma! pero sólo basta un poco de fuerza y presión por parte del mayor, para que evite todos los movimientos del niño…

¡Oh el poder! El entrenador se regocija con cada intento fallido de sus "ángeles" y es que contar con su consentimiento no siempre es garantía de su total cooperación, a veces hay cosas que sus víctimas no quieren hacer, es ahí cuando todo se pone violento y eso le excita más, de hecho cree que ha alcanzado los mejores orgasmos de su vida de esa manera… espera que Tony le brinde uno de ellos… pues se está resistiendo, está haciendo que  _el poder_  que tiene le sepa más delicioso.

Pasan varios segundos de incertidumbre para Tony, no sabe qué hacer o que decir, sólo sigue resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas al agarre del mayor ¡pero se siente tan impotente al no poder ni siquiera parase o alejarse un poco! algo le decía que no podía confiar en el entrenador. Después de un momento tortuoso, donde no le hizo nada, percibe que lo levantan nuevamente, de un solo movimiento, el mayor le baja lentamente sus pequeños pantalones, Tony no hace más que cerrar los ojos y presionar con fuerza el control, de hecho todos los botones que tiene a su alcance, en la pantalla se proyecta Game Over, el juego termino y él perdió.

El entrenado está sumamente satisfecho al ver esa cara de miedo e incertidumbre que tiene el niño, le excita demasiado ese pequeño cuerpo que poco a poco va desvistiendo… rápidamente y sin que Tony se dé cuenta lo despoja de todo, saca sus últimas prendas y ahora lo tiene totalmente desnudo ante el…

\- Tony ¿tienes miedo? – pregunta con dulzura, que no hace más que asustar al menor.

\- …si – ¡pronuncia apenas!

\- No deberías ¡esto está bien…! ya te he dicho que te quiero mucho, sólo quiero demostrarte cuanto… - lo abraza fuertemente y le  _reconforta_...

\- … - el niño cierra los ojos y siente como el mayor le acaricia lentamente el contorno de su piel ¡se aterra al sentir su legua pasear libremente por su pecho! aprieta fuertemente sus manos al percibir como su pequeña espalda y trasero es estrujado ¡No! ¡NO! se repite mentalmente.

\- Tony relájate – pide con calma y el niño hace lo contrario, pues se queja por el trato que se le da a sus pequeños pezones, las mordidas le duelen, los chupetones le causan espasmos incontrolables. De pronto el mayor lo levanta y recuesta sobre el suelo, puede apreciar las sobras de comida, su ropa esparcida y como le acaricia sus pequeñas piernas… con esa enorme boca engulle su pequeño miembro y Tony sólo puede morderse los labios ¡jalar los cabellos del mayor y tratar de alejarlo…! sobre todo quiere saber ¿por qué sucede todo esto? ¡¿qué debe hacer?! ¡¿cómo podrá escapar…?!

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- … - el niño no contesta pues esta aterrado.

\- ¡te he preguntado algo! – Tony se sobre salta al oír la potente voz del mayor - ¡Respóndeme!

\- Yo… - el pequeño balbucea pues le cuesta hablar y respirar, el más grande sigue estimulándolo con su mano y con la otra oprime su pecho y lo tiene contra el piso, haciendo que su respiración sea menor…

\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo – le dice y ahora lo toma por las caderas, lo levanta… ya con su lengua se abre camino en el esfínter del menor, inmediatamente se oyen quejidos ahorrados pues una gran mano tapa fuertemente la boca de Tony ¡este esta inundado de impotencia! ¡por más que se mueve y lo aleja no puede hacer nada! esa lengua le duele mucho y sólo alcanza a sollozar.

\- No ¡ya no…! - alcanza a decir y el mayor lo separa de su boca…

\- Te pregunte si te había gustado…

\- ¡NO! - es callado pues le tapan nuevamente la boca pero ahora con todo y nariz… ¡no puede respirar…! siente que se sofoca, manotea y eso no hace más que molestar al entrenador…

\- La respuesta es ¡SI! ¡Me gusta…! cuando no respondas bien, tendré que enseñarte a hacerlo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – pregunta duras penas, sigue intentando zafarse, pero el mayor lo domina fácilmente, con su propia ropa hace un sencillo amarre en los brazos del más joven, ahora lo deja tendido en el suelo... el niño ve como abre su ropa, saca su miembro y comienza a estimularse bajo su atenta mirada ¡El más grande ya no resiste más! lo atrae por el cuello y mete dos dedos a su boca… el pequeño casi se ahoga por la fuerza que ejerce, cuando es libreado, siente un deje de alivio que es eliminado cunado el mayor acerca su entrepierna…

\- Abre la boca…

\- No – niega con la cabeza pero es tomado firmemente.

\- Te dije que la abrieras – dice mientras la pequeña mandíbula es abierta con sus dedos, haciendo que no pueda cerrarla y metiendo su miembro semi erecto a su cavidad, el pequeño no puede respirar ¡siente arcadas y apenas si puede abrir los ojos…! a cada movimiento fuerte que hace el entrenador ¡el niño se siente aturdido…! su nariz esta entre el vello del mayor y no quiere saber nada más ¡quiere escapar! ¡correr e irse a otro lugar! sin saberlo lo está haciendo… no físicamente pues cada vez es más sometido, pero mentalmente se pasma…

De golpe siente que el mayor se aleja, ruega porque todo haya terminado pero un agarre que separa sus piernas le dije lo contrario. Sin que lo sepa está sumamente expuesto. Tony comienza a crear una idea que lo seguirá el resto de su vida, piensa que  _sí complace al otro podrá sobrevivir_ , pues cree que se está jugando la vida ¡tiene tanto miedo que piensa que morirá en cualquier momento! Ahora existe en él una percepción sobre el peligro, piensa que otra persona, no importando quien sea, siempre representara un peligro; mientras siente como unos enormes dedos lo penetran y dañan irreparablemente, se reprende por haber sido un tonto, por dejar que lo controlaran tan fácilmente, ahora más que nunca desea dejar de ser un niño débil y crédulo…

\- Aunque estas siendo un niño malo seré gentil, porque es la primera vez… pero no siempre esperes esto - explica el mayor, retoma su anterior labor… y Tony se queja, aun pide que lo libere, se muestra totalmente frustrado, pero después de mucho y doloroso estimulo, suplica. Lo que no sabe es que esto último excita más al mayor…

Antes de que el pequeño pueda continuar con su llanto, el mayor lo levanta fácilmente… Tony cierra los ojos y ruega porque  _eso_  termine, por ello no ve como el entrenador comienza a masturbarse mientras le acaricia fuertemente el pequeño pecho ¡y sólo muestra más miedo al sentir el duro miembro comenzar a rosar sus nalgas…! el pequeño respinga y trata de apartarlo con las piernas, pero rápidamente el mayor las toma y lo abre, mucho más...

Este daño, que le está causando es grave, ya que Tony y su relación con el mundo no será buena ¡ni consigo mismo, con su cuerpo, con su sexualidad y con los demás! quedará marcado desde ahora por  _lo siniestro_ , por algo que le es familiar y conocido, pero con  _esto_  se torna repentinamente en algo desconocido, diferente y terrible. Jugar, estar con otra persona… ya nada será igual.

\- Tony, no huyas…  _esto_  es lo que quieres – dice mientras comienza a entrar en él – ¡Ahhh! – Jadea él y Tony grita al mismo tiempo - ¡y sólo es la punta…! ¡Imagina cuando  _lo tengas_  dentro…! ¡ _esto_  es en lo único que debes pensar…! - de un golpe entra y jadea fuertemente, el mayor cree que es mejor de lo que pensó… toma al niño del pecho y comienza a aplastarlo, con otra mano toma su pequeña cadera y se empuja cada vez más… - ¡eres delicioso, un niño tan… sabroso!- de pronto se oye otro grito más agudo, el entrenador está mordiendo fuertemente su pezón mientras comienza a mover el pequeño cuerpo rápidamente… - eres mi ángel… ¡mi jodido ángel! – se burla mientras lo levanta y libera del amarre… ¡ya no tiene caso! pues el pequeño esta tan cooperativo, pero es porque las fuerzas se le han ido ¡le duele la garganta de tanto gritar! ¡sus ojos están tan hinchados por todas las lágrimas que está derramando! su piel arde y no siente más que dolor… Sólo piensa  _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me estás haciendo tanto daño…?_

Pero es tal el pánico, que poco a poco pierde la percepción del dolor físico... le siguen preguntando si le gusta, y él se siente cada vez más estúpido al responder que un débil y mecánico  _si_ … ¡Tony está lleno de vergüenza y rabia conmigo mismo! por decir  _sí_  cada que le preguntan ¡por no poder hacer nada! ¡Por ser tan  _estúpido_!

Al pequeño le duele todo, pues nunca ha sido penetrado. Ahora su primer experiencia es horrible, cree que  _es tan feo, tan sin cuidado ¡lo están rasgando! ¡¿siempre tendrá que hacerlo así?!_  Se pregunta, pues el mayor le susurra cosas al oído, cosas como "sólo para esto servirás" "siempre estarás aquí" "necesitas que un #&%/$ te joda así como yo"

El pequeño Tony es una de las tantas víctimas de agresiones especialmente crueles, ellos experimentan mayores problemas para ajustarse a vivir a largo plazo... ¡Una violación es la dominación física total, es una humillación extrema! Por ello el niño que entro a esa casa, no es el mismo que salió…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, no se si sea fuerte, pero a mi me impacto...  
> Pronto subiré más sólo debo organizarme mejor y no ser tan impetuosa XD  
> En fin, comentario, dudas, aclaraciones o mentada de !%$  
> Díganme porque esta es la historia que menos apoyo tiene, me hacen pensar en que tal vez deba terminarla ya :S


	6. Halloween... ¿divertido?

Pequeño cap...

ojala les guste.

Este es el Tony

en el que me inspire y Steve

* * *

**28 de octubre del 2011, Nueva York - Long Island**

Al levantarse Tony se prepara para otro aburrido día, después de revisar que Howard sigue vivo, se hace un desbalanceado desayuno de chocolate con leche, cereal azucarado ¿o es azúcar espolvoreada con cereal? Revisa su nuevo celular, ve el horario y mensajes pendientes… hoy tiene que narrar un partido de fútbol infantil a las 6, se verá con el tipo del auto blanco y con eso pagara una pequeña deuda que tiene, Loki le propone recogerlo después del partido, el joven genio acepta y manda un mensaje dándole su horario de trabajo; cuando termina de comer va hacia la cochera, trabajara en el motor de lo que podría ser su primer auto.

Al entrar a la habitación y deslizar la manta que cubre el Ford Roadster que está arreglando, no puede más que suspirar con alegría. Howard le ayudo a tenerlo con la condición de que él debía pagar su compostura, Tony sonríe al recordar lo que le dijo a su padre ante tal proposición _"cómpralo, yo mismo lo reparare en menos de un mes"_ y sí, estará terminado pronto; al genio sólo le costó una noche entender sobre motores, transmisores, sistemas eléctricos, frenos y ruedas de ese modelo…

Mientras comienza a ajustar partes del motor que ayer dejo pendientes, piensa en su amiga… Porque si, Pepper sigue siendo su mejor amiga, ya casi no le duele su "abandono". Tony está feliz por la _mediocre_ vida que lleva: trabaja en un restaurante de comida rápida por las noches y en las mañanas y tardes se dedica a estudiar. La beca que tiene es muy buena y por ello su horario está cubierto de muchos deberes. Hace menos de un año se fue y ya es la mejor de su clase, cada que le llama le habla sobre lo "grandioso que es estudiar administración empresarial". Tony se asquea pero siempre que hablan escucha lo que puede… y admite que la extraña.

Loki por otro lado se ha hecho su mano derecha, juntos se drogan, se "divierten" con cualquier tipo de personas que les guste (aunque el romántico insufrible es muy selecto en este sentido, pues sólo elige a gente de su edad y caras atractivas), y sobre todo se hacen compañía. Loki está reuniendo dinero para la escuela, Tony no lo sabía pero es huérfano, su madre murió y su padre se fue… ¿o es al revés? Naaa como sea ¡¿Acaso importa?! Aquí lo interesante es que el pelinegro había huido de hogares sustitutos hasta el año pasado, pues adquirió mayoría de edad y decidió hacer lo único que le apasiona, leer y aprender más del mundo que le rodea…

Cuando Tony descubrió el nivel de inteligencia de Loki, inconscientemente comenzó a ser más amable con él, no ha dejado de ser un cretino al que le gusta coquetearle o dejarlo con ganas de algo más, pero se divierte hablando de cosas interesantes con él… eso, aunque él mismo lo dude ya es un gran avance. Hasta ahora piensa, en el poco tiempo que estuvo en la escuela fue de los mejores alumnos, termino el año alcanzando recomendaciones de profesores y estuvo en los más altos promedios, pero… porque siempre hay un pero, al salir nadie le tenía esperanzas. El único motivo es que se hizo amigo de Tony Stark… el peor y mejor alumno de todos los tiempos.

Tony se graduó sin honores ni menciones especiales, pero con el mejor promedio en la historia de la escuela, la aceptación de universidades prestigiosas para entrar a sus filas y con el historial más sucio de algún directivo haya visto. El joven Stark es una rareza del sistema educativo, sus capacidades superan a las del promedio y durante toda su vida académica puedo avanzar mucho más rápido y llegar muy lejos, pero como eso no es de su interés… él término sus estudios por un mero trámite y para que su padre dejara de molestarlo. El adolescente cree firmemente que no tiene sentido hacer nada de lo que sus profesores, orientadores y hasta su padre le han proyectado. No ve alguna ganancia al estudiar alguna rama de ciencia o tecnología, aunque es muy bueno en ello no tiene motivación para seguir con la tortura llamada escuela…

El joven escucha ruidos provenientes de la casa y sabe que Howard tiene una cruda mortal, se apresura a terminar pero no es lo suficientemente rápido, su padre está en la puerta mirándolo fijamente…

\- ¿Hoy trabajas? – pregunta con burla su progenitor mientras enciende un cigarrillo

\- Si

\- … - el tenso silencio sólo es interrumpido por el sonido que las tuercas o metales hacen al ensamblarse - ¿hasta cuándo seguirás perdiendo el tiempo?

\- Hasta que termines de molestarme – responde groseramente…

\- Sólo un idiota cree que el tema "universidad" es una molestia…

\- tome año sabático _genio_ , eso quiere decir que no deseo saber nada de…

\- llego otra carta de aceptación – interrumpe Howard mientras exhala el humo del cigarrillo - es en la misma universidad de ella, otro campus y…

\- ¡¿la leíste?! - pregunta alterado el adolescente, se levanta y le quita el papel de las manos.

\- Tenía curiosidad mocoso, como tú nunca las abres ¿acaso importa?

\- Hice los exámenes y pruebas que quisiste, me aceptaron en todas pero desde un principio te dije que no iría… sé que te deseas deshacerte de mí lo antes posible pero ya te dije que…

\- No quiero eso – interrumpe nuevamente y cuando exhala arroja el humo a su hijo - puedes quedarte en esta casa y pudrirte junto a mí, o ir a otro lugar, no importa… lo que me interesa es que seas "algo"…

\- ¡oh por favor! Evitarme la charla vocacional, sabes que no quiero ir a la universidad…

\- Y tú sabes que eso no me importa… - ambos se miran con enojo y no ceden ante el otro

\- ¿no tienes algo más importante que hacer? mmm por ejemplo ¡¿matar inocentes?! – pregunta con letalidad, su padre no se inmuta y toma las llaves del perchero

\- No… tu madre fue la última… - informa con seriedad mientras toma su chaqueta.

\- … - Tony no está satisfecho, sabe de memoria la historia y no le importa ¡sí! su padre fue responsable de la muerte de su madre ¡¿y qué?! Reclamar por eso no cambiará la mierda de vida que lleva ¡ya ni siquiera le duele…! pero por lo menos a su padre sí.

\- Pepper te llamo, al parecer quiere que la acompañes a recibir un reconocimiento, que casualmente en Halloween, supongo que será una fiesta y no un evento formal como dice – de su cartera saca dinero y un tiquete de viajero para Nueva York - ve y ojala ese ambiente te "motive" lo suficiente para ser parte… usa condón y no te drogues demasiado, si no te gusta… termina tu "año sabático" tranquilamente aquí… y volveremos a tener esta conversación cuando sea el momento - Tony esta por protestar, pero el mayor rápidamente toma su auto y sale de la casa sin escuchar sus reclamos...

.-.-.

\- ¿entonces? ¿te iras? – el tono que Loki emplea para hacer sus preguntas no sale cómo él quisiera, se nota la preocupación en su tinte de voz.

\- ¿Por qué no? Howard me dio "permiso" y pago todo… - Tony mira hacia la ventana y levanta los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

\- ¿volverás? – pregunta quedamente Loki.

\- Si ¿por qué no lo haría? – habla con burla el castaño - sólo iré y disfrutare del evento, llame a Pepper y la tonta todavía no sabe mentir apropiadamente, será la primera fiesta a la que irá, sólo quiere que la acompañe, dice que todos sus compañeros son unos idiotas, pero que no quiere perderse de esa fiesta… además, me prometió probar carne fresca ¡y esa es una oferta que no puedo rechazar!

\- Supongo que sí, los modelos que te andas cargando sólo son para pagar el auto, ya te toca hacer algo por diversión… - aunque Loki intenta hacer un simple comentario siente que se le cierra la garganta, por eso decide cambiar de tema- ¿a qué hora terminas?

\- A las 9:30… pero sí quieres unirte a la diversión ven antes… - se quita el cinturón de seguridad y le guiña el ojo antes de tomar un condón y lubricante de la maletero del auto.

\- No, tus "amigos" son unos imbéciles, horribles… - dice cuando se estaciona y voltea ver a su "amigo"

\- ¡Pero joden bien! – "defiende" Tony

\- ¡Dan asco! Quiero vomitar – simula Loki mientras se tapa la boca

\- Niña – se comienza a burlar el castaño mientras se arregla el cabello

\- Zorro – dice de manera despectiva

\- Culo apretado – Tony se muestra sumamente "ofensivo"

\- Puto – contrarresta y como creyó parece un alago para el castaño pues comienza a reír tranquilamente.

\- Si, pero ya quisieras que te abriera las piernas – dice al delinear sus labios juguetonamente con su lengua…

\- … no te gustaría – traga con dificultar Loki antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos - yo no soy un animal que coge con violencia…

\- No. Tú _haces el amor_ – vuelve a reír desdeñosamente el castaño

\- Tampoco, pero me gusta disfrutar del otro…

\- ¡Que cursi! a veces no recuerdo porque eres mi amigo, no sabes nada de la vida – se queja el genio antes de salir del auto y caminar tentadoramente hacia la ventanilla del conductor, se recarga y con una mano acerca al pelinegro - sólo importa venirte y ya…

\- Se nota que nunca has sentido un buen orgasmo… - dice Loki con voz ronca mientras se deja hacer.

\- He tenido más de los que tu podrías sentir en tu vida – jadea cerca de sus labios.

\- Lo dudo… - no resiste y lo besa con hambre, el castaño corresponde jugando con su lengua y haciendo el contacto más húmedo.

\- ¡Oh Loki! –susurra en sus labios- Te cogería aquí mismo sólo por el placer de hacerte callar ¡Pero no quiero que te enamores más de mí! Dime ¿acaso no soy un buen amigo?

\- Eres uno pésimo – responde y discretamente se aleja lo más que puede – vendré a las 9:30

\- De acuerdo _cielo_ – dice con burla Tony mientras se incorpora e ingresa a la cancha…

Loki trata de tranquilizarse y recuerda lo que le dijo Pepper antes de irse _"Tony tiene un hoyo negro en vez de corazón, quererlo significa sufrir… yo estuve enamorada de él mucho tiempo y fue lo más doloroso e increíble que he sentido. Amarlo es un rotundo error…"_ Cuando oyó eso, estaba algo escéptico y no entendía porque la mejor amiga del mencionado le decía esas cosas, ahora sólo piensa en lo que debería hacer… todo es terriblemente cierto.

Él sigue pensando en que Tony tiene un gran atractivo natural, hace que las personas de alrededor caigan a sus pies como abejas en la miel, y con pesar admite que quiere cuidarlo, se ha colado en su corazón y aunque sabe que jamás será correspondido… quiere estar con él siempre.

.-.-.

\- ¡Fuck! ¡ahhh! – Los jadeos que salen de la cabina de sonido son eliminados por la conmoción y ruido de los padres emocionados que van a ver a sus hijos jugar dentro de la cancha - ¡Espera! Espera un momento – Tony carraspea antes de narrar una jugada específica. Es una fortuna que los enanos sean tan lentos para realizar pases y movimientos, pues al adolescente le da tiempo de meter "amigos" que estén dispuestos a darle una buena mamada en un lugar público y con la posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Tony se acomoda mejor en la silla y con una mano, mese su pene erecto para indicarle al otro que puede continuar, comienza a sentir como su miembro es devorado nuevamente y lo último que hace antes de cerrar los ojos, es tocar el timbre que indica la anotación de un equipo…

Después del partido las luces de la cabina se apagan y sí algún espectador curioso mira antes de salir de la cancha, asume que nadie se encuentra ahí, pero la verdad es que Tony utiliza el inmueble para sus actividades recreativas con goce monetario. Sus clientes, son generalmente hombres mayores que pierden fácilmente la cabeza al sentir a un atractivo adolescente dispuesto a satisfacer sus más bajos instintos; mientras el joven es embestido con fuerza, sometido con las manos tras la espalda y recostado en la mesa donde antes estaba el equipo de sonido, como ya es costumbre… _se pierde en sus pensamientos._

Siempre que "va al trabajo" se siente terrible ¡por momentos cree que podría caer en un llanto incontrolable! comienza a temblar y esta aturdo la mayoría del tiempo, pero sus espasmos son tan sutiles y nadie los nota, durante mucho tiempo ha aprendido a mostrarse seguro y sin preocupaciones, pero sin saberlo entra en periodos de depresión, ira y sobre todo de sentimientos de culpa, de hecho… ¡todo eso y mucho más esta sintiendo el joven Stark en este momento! Nunca se detiene a pensar en el porqué, pues supone que debe ser por todo lo aprendió en ese ambiente, para él su trabajo es una tortura que no puede evitar hacerse así mismo, tal vez por eso lo consiguió.

El adolescente jadea con fuerza, grita por más y en su mente sólo pide llegar para eliminar esos tontas ideas. Mientras se corre, cree que la dualidad de sus sentimientos y pensamientos es parte de él ¿Cómo es que puede volver a un lugar que le trae tan fuertes recuerdos? ¡¿Por qué no puede evitar sentir miedo, enojo y frustración?! ¡¿Algún día dejara de auto destruirse?! Pero sus acciones no corresponden a las emociones que tiene, de hecho desde que recuerda, jamás lo han hecho… ¡¿Por qué se pregunta tantas tonterías ahora?!

Cuando siente que el otro lo suelta completamente, se separa con prisa de él, se limpia y acomoda su ropa, no voltea a ver al tipo que está sumamente satisfecho y mirándolo intensamente. En corto tiempo se limita a acomodar "su estancia de trabajo" y con simpleza le pide la paga correspondiente al cliente en turno, siempre le solicitan un último contacto y él sólo se limita a decirles que será para la próxima, pues lo que le hacen fue lo "mejor" que ha tenido en la vida y quiere repetir… esa estupidez funciona con la mayoría, como ahora, pues hasta le dieron una generoso propina.

Cuando el tipo se despide de él, puede quitar la cara y actitud satisfecha que siempre finge, puede volver a sentirse plenamente miserable y eso le incomoda totalmente, nunca le ha gustado darse cuenta de lo que realmente "es"; pero ve en su reloj la hora y Loki llegará pronto, va hacia la entrada principal y pide su paga por el evento, el dueño le avienta el dinero sin mirarlo y le dice que lo llamara si hay otro juego.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo _querido_? –pregunta con sarcasmo Loki, que tiene la puerta del copiloto abierta y juega con ella.

\- Normal… tenemos con que divertirnos… - habla toscamente y sin mirarlo.

\- No hace falta… sobro de la otra vez que quedaste inconsciente….

\- ¡Genial! – Tony entra y cierra la puerta, aunque sus respuestas fueron dulces, Loki sabe que será uno de _esos_ días.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Howard se fue…

\- A casa de la _princesa_ entonces…

…

Al llegar a la residencia Stark, ambos amigos ya se encuentran bastante colocados, con dificultad entran y antes de dar el segundo paso para pisar la sala, se caen estrepitosamente, ríen como idiotas y continúan el camino hacia la habitación de Tony. Al entrar el castaño se abre los pantalones y se quita los zapatos, se arroja a la cama y pone la única almoneda que tiene sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿quieres más yerba? – pregunta a Loki que trata de quitarse su camisa sin poder lograrlo…

\- Estoy bien – responde apenas - En la lap deje a la mitad una prono, si quieres puedes masturbarte…

\- Vale – contesta mecánicamente, ya pudo quitarse esa prenda y ahora va con el pantalón…

Tony siente como unos firmes brazos lo atraen por la cintura y se deja hacer… lo último que recuerda es su nombre en un susurro y caricias sutiles en el cabello ¡Que estupidez!

.-.-.

Howard llego un día después, Tony estaba despidiendo a Loki diciéndole que no le extrañara, mientras cargaba una pequeña maleta con dos cambios de ropa y varias cosas "interesantes". Cuando vio a su padre, fue por que toco el claxon y les indico que subieran, entendió que su hijo si visitaría a Pepper, y aunque estaba algo cansado lo irían a dejar al paradero de autobuses. En el camino sólo hablaba Loki y Howard, a Tony le sorprende la soltura que tienen ambos, son irritantes cuando el tema es él mismo, pero ahora, sólo hablan de cosas cotidianas, como el clima, lo tonto de las personas y la espantosa música que le gusta a Tony…

\- Tienen un pésimo gusto…

\- Bob Dylan se retuerce en su tumba porque dijiste eso – se burla Loki que está muy bien acomodado en el espacio de los dos primeros asientos.

\- Admítelo mocoso, sin él todo lo que te gusta no existiría - concuerda Howard.

\- Déjame explicarte la ecuación: Viejo = a ya no sirve ¿por qué no lo entiendes tú?

\- ¿sabes? Tu abuelo seguramente me engendro en uno de sus conciertos… - ambos Stark ríen y Loki sólo puede imitarlos.

\- Y yo ¿de qué género o grupo fui producto?

\- Guns and Roses, noviembre de 1992 – el mayor dice con algo parecido a la nostalgia– rapte a tu madre y la lleve a oír música infernal, según su padre…

\- Bueno, por lo menos fue un buen concierto – Siente la mirada de su progenitor y ve lo que parece una sonrisa nostálgica, Loki le dice al mayor que no puede estacionarse frente a la puerta, pero este no hace caso y se baja sin más…

\- ¡¿Cómo es que…

\- … lo aguanto?! – termina de preguntar Tony, Loki asiente, pero no recibe una respuesta pues el castaño imita a su padre.

\- ¡son tal para cual! – declara el moreno y se baja antes de que alguien lo asocie con ese par de locos.

\- No hagas tonterías… no más de las habituales…

\- Si daddy ¿alguna estupidez más? – se burla el castaño mientras se pone un ligero sweater.

\- ¿Dónde te quedaras?

\- En el departamento de Pepper ¿Cómo es que me mandas y ni siquiera habías pensado en eso?

\- Lo supuse tonto, sólo quería asegurarme…

\- Diviértete, pero no hagas que la expulsen – advierte Loki que muere por abrazar a su amigo, pero se controla lo mejor que puede… - y no seas tan bocón.

\- ¿sólo tienen buenos deseos para mi verdad? – pregunta ofendido el castaño y camina hacia la línea de acceso – No lloren por mi partida tontos ¡regresare porque me aman…! – Tony levanta la voz y muchos lo miran con curiosidad.

\- ¡Púdrete! – Responde inmediatamente Loki y lo último que ven los ojos cafés son a su padre palmeando la espalda de su amigo y al pelinegro despidiéndolo con un gesto en la mano…

Al entrar al vehículo que lo llevaría Nueva York, Tony es consciente de que saldrá a un lugar desconocido, trata de no pensar en lo que vivió hace un año y lo único que le reconforta es que no se meterá aun lugar similar; un campus de una universidad alberga a jóvenes, mujeres y hombres atractivos, nada que ver con viejos alcohólicos con los que acostumbra joder; tal vez un cambio de platillo pueda ser bueno.

.-.-.-.

**31 de octubre de 2011 – Nueva York**

En el dormitorio de la universidad, el ala donde están los hombres, específicamente en la recamara de "el capitán más joven" que ha existido en el equipo de fútbol; se encuentran dos estudiantes que no se conocen, pero se analizan mutuamente. Una "Gatubela" pelirroja que esta recostada en la cama de Steve Rogers, él contrario a la respuesta general que muchos tiene al verla, no se inmuta y aunque se ha vestido frente a ella no parece importarle su presencia, de hecho muestra un poco de molestia.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres- contesta confusamente Steve _¿él_ conquistar? ¿A quién?, se pregunta internamente.

-Estudio en la facultad de relaciones internacionales, hasta el otro lado del campus… muchas compañeras hablan de ti, dicen que eres misterioso e intimidante, pero que tu actitud no importa porque estas… - el rubio carraspea con incomodidad, pues también ha oído esas tonterías y es por eso que a veces no puede librarse de algunas compañeras – en fin, ¿es cierto que estudias literatura? – pregunta simplemente mientras acaricia una de sus piernas vestida en cuero.

\- Si ¿Por qué? - la pelirroja no se impresiona y sonríe peligrosamente, las respuestas secas del "capitán" no parecen importarle.

\- Pues, generalmente los miembros del equipo de fútbol no son tan… "dedicados" al estudio y por lo que veo tu eres muy responsable – da una mirada a la habitación del joven y mira con insistencia lo pulcro el escritorio, lo lleno del librero y junto a ella el equipo de entrenamiento… pero Steve está preocupado por lo cerca que está de su diario de sueños… ¡ella fácilmente puede tomarlo! Sólo tendría que extender uno de sus brazos y podría leer las cosas que tanto le alteran, eso lo pone sumamente nervioso…– eres toda una rareza.

\- … - Steve concuerda, no se mueve porque cree que si lo hace ella podría sospechar y tomar su más grande secreto…

\- Y muy hablador… no te ofendas pero espero que nos llevemos bien, Bucky me gusta pero no por eso soportare a todos sus idiotas amigos… si te mantienes así de sociable no habrá problemas – eso lo deja completamente descolocado, la paranoia que estaba creciendo en Steve se detiene para responderle.

\- … no me interesa – ¡y es verdad, no le interesa interactuar con nadie!

\- Mejor aún – responde ella muestras estira sus piernas y las vuelve a cruzar lentamente.

\- ¿tienes que estar aquí? – pregunta un poco fastidiado, pues hasta ahora repara en el tiempo que han estado hablando.

\- Lamentablemente si, di mi palabra.

\- … - Steve termina de secarse el cabello y comienza a ordenar su pulcra habitación.

\- Está claro que no quieres hablar de los horrores de tu vida… -inmediatamente el rubio se tensa y piensa "esta mujer sólo quiere ver mis reacciones y no puedo evitar mostrarlas" - ¿te parece sí comenzamos con lo más fácil? – _No,_ piensa el rubio y se esfuerza para estar como si no hubiera escuchado.

\- … - Steve presiona con fuerza sus puños y eso hace que Natalia se incorpore lentamente, después de todo es alguien peligroso, apuesta a que los "otros" rumores no mienten.

\- Supongo que es un sí ¿De dónde conoces a Bucky? – pregunta mirándolo fijamente, piensa que tal vez no obtenga una respuesta, pues el rubio parece más tranquilo.

\- En el último año de preparatoria nos tocó el mismo grupo y… él me hablo a mitad del semestre.

\- Eres muy importante para él ¿por qué? – cada vez la pelirroja es más seria.

\- No te incumbe – la mandíbula del rubio se aprieta, tal vez ya no responda nada más.

\- Sí me importa, pero lo interesante es ¿Por qué tan tenso? – Steve se incorpora y se acerca a ella, está dispuesto a sacarla arrastras de su habitación, pero alguien abre escandalosamente la puerta, es Bucky vestido de Batman.

\- ¡Natalia! Te dije que me esperaras en su habitación, pero no me refería "adentro" – Bucky palmea a su compañero y reclama a su "novia".

\- Quería estar cómoda – responde simplemente mientras comienza a jugar con su látigo… Steve nota que su amigo se pierde al observarla, así que se mueve para indicarles salir.

\- Supongo que ya se conocen – declara el moreno y Steve simplemente asiente, para esperar junto a él en la puerta.

\- Tu amigo me agrada – declara la pelirroja mientras enreda el látigo con el que jugaba en su estrecha cintura.

\- Espero que no demasiado – reclama Bucky divertido mientras la toma por los hombros para besarla sutilmente.

\- Lo suficiente para soportarlo.

\- Vayámonos – pide Rogers y de inmediato su amigo la toma por la cintura y caminan frente a él, lo único que piensa al cerrar su habitación con llave es: "espero volver pronto".

Después de esa extraña interacción el grupo de jóvenes llega a un departamento lleno de muchos estudiantes, todos saludan a Bucky y Natalia se mantiene al margen; Steve no sabía lo popular que era mi amigo, pues todos parecen conocerlo y algunas personas lo reciben como si lo estuvieran esperando. Se acomodan en lo que parece ser una terraza. El capitán no distingue nada del panorama pues hay demasiada gente, [la música estridente](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QW6G6Z47ToM), las luces son escasas y el ruido le molesta, sólo piensa _¡Ya quiero irme!_

\- Ni lo pienses – el reclamo de Bucky lo regresa a la realidad.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunta ella, que se encuentra entre las pierna de su amigo y los mira con extrañeza.

\- Se quiere ir y nos dejara – le aclara mientras la besa y después mira de forma acusadora a su amigo rubio.

\- … no he dicho nada – de inmediato se justifica pero no sabe si lo ha dicho en voz alta, pues todavía sigue muy alterado.

\- Pero te conozco – declara y ambos se miran intensamente.

\- … - todos se quedan callados y mientras ella ríe, mira divertía a ambos lados, pues nota que aunque sean algo serios se llevan muy bien.

\- En todo caso, quería que conocieras a alguien… una amiga de Natalia – inmediatamente Steve se levanta, busca una ruta de escape, pero la pelirroja sonriente lo toma por el hombro y no lo deja ir – pero como ya te conozco prefiero que te quedes junto a nosotros… ¡por lo que veo a Natalia no le molesta! ¿debería ponerme celoso? – pregunta a ambos y ella de inmediato lo toma por un hombro y le susurra algo al oído.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta inmediatamente el rubio, mientras ella comienza a reír.

\- Y esa es la respuesta – declara "gatubela" mientras mira a su novio y vuelven a reír- ¿tu amigo siempre ha sido tan… asexual?

\- Creo que si – responde con simpleza Bucky, mientras sigue bebiendo del vaso una cerveza.

\- … - Steve los ve hablar y aunque no deja de sentirse incomodo, cree que lo que dicen no es una burla.

\- No te sientas mal, eso es tierno de alguna manera… - le explica ella y vuelve a reír, el rubio frunce el ceño y la mira mal.

\- no entiendo ¿de qué hablan? – pregunta Steve levantando la voz ¡¿puede ser más ruidosa eso que hacen pasar por música?!

\- de que conquistas a la gente con "tus encantos" amigo, todas las muchachas y algunos descarados no te han quitado los ojos desde que entraste, lamentablemente para ellos nada de eso te interesa y no te preocupes te cuidare… - le dice amistosamente mientras le extiende su vaso.

\- ¿y ahora soy yo la que debe estar celosa? – Steve niega un tanto mosqueado ¿Cuándo tiempo será prudente acompañarlos?

-no sé… ¿puedes estarlo? – pregunta Bucky tentadoramente y ambos comienzan a besarse "sie, se nota lo bien que _me cuidas_ " se dice Steve mientras bebe del vaso que le han dado y de inmediato lo escupe…- ¡Steve! No la tires…

-sabe asqueroso – reclama el rubio mientras le regresa lo que sobra.

\- no fuma, no bebe y no sale a fiestas… todo un niño bueno – enumera Natalia mientras bebe.

Antes de que Steve pueda reclamar ella se levanta y le dice algo al iodo de Bucky, él sonríe y asiente antes de verla partir.

\- Hubiera sido divertido ¡ya tenía tu disfraz de "Joker"…! ¡El próximo año conseguiré que te lo pongas…! - comenta alegremente Bucky y Steve de inmediato niega…

\- Eso jamás sucederá – declara Steve mientras se muestra totalmente incómodo.

\- Oh vamos… - Bucky saluda a un grupo de mujeres que no dejan de verlo y se recuerda que Natalia puede matarlo, mira a su compañero y se olvida de esas sandeces… - Steve, sé que no es el lugar pero enserio quiero entenderte amigo… - el rubio le dice con la mirada que sigua y antes de hablar resopla fuertemente – oí que te expulsaron del equipo de lucha ¿Qué paso?

\- Nada – responde mecánicamente Steve, no mira a su amigo y se mantiene serio ante los intentos de este por preguntarle o indagar – no es importante, aunque no sabía que me expulsaron… supongo que ahora sólo… tendré más tiempo libre ¿aquí servirán algo que no tenga alcohol? –pregunta con "naturalidad" antes de levantar se y decir un simple _ahora vengo…_

…

Natalia saluda a su nueva amiga, también pelirroja Virginia.

\- Pensé que no vendrías, se canceló tu cita… - le dice mientras la besa en la mejilla, ella viene disfrazada como una mujer del siglo XIX le corresponde y se acerca a su oído, pues la música es muy estridente.

\- No quise dejarte y le pedí a un amigo que me acompañara, y como si llego me anime… - mientras comienza a moverse sutilmente al ritmo de la música señala al centro de la pista, de la oscuridad sale un atractivo muchacho moreno de ojos marrones, les sonríe ladinamente mientras sigue bailando junto a dos chicas disfrazadas de arlequines… le han regalado varias pastillas de éxtasis sólo por acompañar a un tipo desconocido, afortunadamente "lo perdió" y ahora puede volver con Pepper, le prometió estar con ella… por lo menos hasta que se vaya… pero de alguna manera ahora está rodeado de dos rubias malas pero _muy buenas…_

\- ¿Es él? – pregunta intrigada Natalia, Tony esta vestido como un joven Drácula, tiene una sutil barba y los labios rojos dejan ver unos colmillos llamativos, pues su sonrisa atrapa inmediatamente, saluda quitando se el sombrero que trae y jugando con la capa que le viste, toma a sus nuevas acompañantes de las cintura y juntos dan vueltas, deja que una le baile frente a él mientras con las manos acaricia a la de atrás; después de un rato Natalia ve con atención a Virginia que sólo ríe, tal vez acostumbrada a ver como "su amigo" se divierte… cuando voltea nuevamente a la pista, el "vampiro" besa a una rubia, mientras la otra parece estar abriéndole la camisa… de inmediato se separa y hace una reverencia ante las dos… al parecer se disculpa y camina hacia ellas.

Natalia solo puede levantar las cejas en respuesta a lo que ve… el amigo de Virginia es demasiado atractivo y al parecer todo un conquistador, cuando ve a su lado su amiga comienza a bailar con más ímpetu y el moreno de inmediato la abraza… le susurra algo al oído y el desconocido acepta. Virginia le pregunta si desea algo para relajarse y la "gatubela" solo asiente, cuando voltea tiene frente a ella al amigo de Virginia que le muestra su lengua, se acerca a ella y la besa profundamente, aunque ella tata de separarse el moreno juega con su cavidad, sus lenguas juegan inevitablemente y siente como le pasa una capsula… ahora entiende y se deja hacer…

\- Hola bella dama – susurra sobre sus labios y parece que le dará un nuevo beso, pero Pepper lo llama – disfrute el viaje… - le desea antes de tomar su mano, besarla lentamente y hacer una reverencia, la mirada del castaño no se aparta de la pelirroja vestida en cuero, antes de levantarse le cierra un ojo y le sonríe…

\- Anthony Edward Stark, de todos los que están en este departamento, sólo te pediré que respetes a Natalia…

\- Pepper no quiere compartir ¿te gusta? – le pregunta a su amiga mientras la toma de la cintura y la atrae a su cuerpo.

\- No tonto, ella es de las pocas personas inteligentes que hay en este lugar… - explica simplemente mientras pasa sus brazos por los hombros de Tony.

\- Bien – Natalia ve con atención, "Anthony" acepta con alegría y besa profundamente a su amiga, después ambos comienzan a reír…

\- Nat ¿aguantarías a este loco? – pregunta mientras voltea a verla, pero los brazos del moreno la siguen acercando por la cintura, ella de la espacio y el "vampiro" comienza a besar su cuello, esto sin perderla de vista.

\- Claro ¿por qué no? Pero te advierto que "el que iba a ser tu cita" estará ahí… - les dice mientras levanta los hombros con indiferencia, desde su ponto de vista si parecen un vampiro y su víctima...

\- Mmm una cita para Pepper, lo correcto es que tu acompañante lo califique ¿no crees? - le pregunta al oído.

\- No me interesa, por eso te traje… cuando estoy contigo nadie me molesta…

\- Vengan por aquí… - los interrumpe mientras comienza a caminar… _tal vez esto sea interesante…_

* * *

Como dije pequeño cap...

Por cierto, no entiendo como funciona el Spotify muy bien, pero hice una lista de reproducción para los siguientes capítulos es esta: BajolaPiel-Stony-FF, en fin esperen los próximos caps.

¿dudas?

¿aclaraciones?

¡¿quejas?!

En los comentarios.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Malditos recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nuevo cap...  
> ¿disfrútenlo?

Las fiestas universitarias siempre son las mejores, de hecho suele decirse que hay cosas que nunca faltan en ellas: intelectuales fastidiosos, alcohol, drogas recreativas, borrachos divertidos, borrachas muy cariñosas, etc... lo interesante es que sí es Halloween todo esto se multiplica, los patanes salen a flote y las mujeres parecen querer desvestirse, más de lo normal.

Tony Stark no es un chico universitario pero está disfrutando ampliamente de la ocasión, lo odia pero tal vez Howard tenga razón y sólo necesitaba un poco de  _esto_  para motivarse a estudiar… mientras da un repaso rápido a sus acompañantes sonríe al ver como Pepper se sienta entre las piernas de un tipo disfrazado de Batman,  _Gatubela_  sólo sonríe y le guiña a su ¿novio? Prfff que estupidez… 

…

Bucky no sabe cómo pero está tomando una pastilla de éxtasis, se la está dando una hermosa pelirroja. Lo extraño es que no es “su”  _hermosa pelirroja_ … Natalia esta junto a él y lo mira con suspicacia, de alguna manera sabe que eso es una prueba pero no tiende en que consiste, así que se limita a tomar la droga de la boca de ¿Virginia?

Cuando se separan ambas pelirrojas se sonríen y se dirigen a la pista de baile, pero lo jalan inmediatamente…

-          ¡Dices que eres un excelente bailarín! ¡¡Pruébalo!! – les incita Tony mientras se siente en medio del sillón donde estaban, disfruta de la vista que le dan los tres… que es buena y mientras los mira divertido, bebe una de las cervezas de la cubeta que les han regalado; un tal Ty Stone dueño del departamento se acercó y saludo a Bucky, les dio una cubeta repleta de cervezas y una botella de whisky, después se puso a disposición de las señoritas, como Tony estaba lejos de su alcance apenas si lo vio, además paso corto tiempo con ellos pues como “buen” anfitrión fue agradable con todos…

El castaño sonríe al ver bailar al “Batman” ¿Bucky? ¿¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?? Bueno como sea, ve al novio de la sexy amiga de Pepper, de hecho los dos son bastante atractivos, e intentaría algo con ambos juntos o separados pero se les ve bastante enamorados… ¡naaa esos no son su tipo…! Pero eso no le impide deleitarse al verlos en la pista, en su opinión el sujeto  _ese_  no aprovecha a las dos bellas mujeres que le acompañan, pero aunque no lo admita completamente realmente está disfrutando el momento.

Lentamente da un recorrido a todo el lugar, varias personas ya lo miran con deseo, la mayoría son bastante pasables, así que se “acomoda mejor”, extiende sus largas piernas, abre sus brazos y lo deja en el respaldo del sillón, así da una buena vista de lo bien que se ve; pero después le sonríe a Pepper y sin querer suspira con pesar, “estas aquí por Pepper y te advirtió que sólo quería pasar un rato contigo, cuando ella se vaya a descansar podrás hacer todo lo que quieras”. Levanta la mirada, pues nota que la música se puso ardiente, Pepper lo llama con la mirada, ella también ha notado que esos dos tienen algo intenso así que mejor decide acompañarla…

Tony toma un último trago y de inmediato se levanta. Va hacia ellos, toma de la cintura a su amiga, se acerca peligrosamente al otro moreno para susurrar cerca de su oído…

-           Quiero a mi pelirroja de vuelta… aunque si quieren  _cambiar_ , no hay problema… - le guiña un ojo y muerde su labio inferior con uno de sus “colmillos” ¿Bucky se pregunta sí lo mira a  _él_  de manera tentadora? Natalia sonríe y es entonces que se descoloca totalmente, nunca un “tipo” le había propuesto  _algo…_   _así_ … por un momento hasta lo pensó… ¡wAAA! niega inmediatamente a sus propios pensamientos y todos ríen – si quieres más dime ¿de acuerdo? – Pregunta roncamente mientras levanta una ceja,  “el vampiro” no deja de mirar a “Gatubela” y ella rueda los ojos pero acepta… mientras la pareja ve como  _el chupasangre y su víctima_  bailan, Bucky toma con ambas manos la cintura de su novia.

-          Interesantes amigos los tuyos…

-          Sólo ella es mi amiga – aclara mientras ambos ven lo bien que se mueven… piensan que realmente saben llamar la atención pero sobre todo Tony… ¡es arrollador, su cuerpo parce invitarte a acercarte, su voz es un bálsamo peligroso! ¡vamos! su actitud no pude ser ignorada.

-          Pues creo que habrían hecho una estupenda pareja con Steve… - dice distraídamente “Batman” pero de pronto se da cuanta – ¡se suponía que iba por algo sin alcohol! – le explica a su novia y comienza a buscarlo por todo el lugar sin dejar de moverse… ¡¿Dónde estará?!

-          ¿y si huyo? – pregunta alegremente la pelirroja, pero su pareja la toma de los hombros y la mira seriamente

-          Él no es un cobarde, aunque no le guste estar aquí me dirá cuando se vaya… - la suelta y la abraza lentamente – seguramente se está resguardando, debo encontrarlo…

-          Ok. Eso fue extraño – dice ella mientras le ayuda a buscar al rubio - ¿y si nos separamos?

-          ¿enserio? ¿no quieres seguir…?              - no termina de preguntar pero las muecas inseguras de su rostro le dan el mensaje a Natalia.

-          No, tu amigo es alguien medianamente agradable, te importa mucho y está bien, cuando lo pongamos en un lugar seguro me recompensaras… - la pelirroja lo toma de los hombros y se impulsa para darle un sutil beso – ¿o no?

-          Claro… yo… - se atraganta con sus propias palabras, la levanta con más fuerza y se besan con intensidad, por un momento cuando sus manos viajan a las firmes caderas de “gatubela” pierde la noción del tiempo y realidad… - definitivamente hay que mandar al niño a dormir… - dice aun sobre sus labios.

Se separan y comienzan a buscar a Steve, Bucky se siente tan afortunado, apenas si puede creer que Natalia Romanova la mujer más inalcanzable que ha conocido, le haga sentir todo eso…

…

Steve niega por quinta vez al intento de plática, realmente no quiere ser grosero ¡Pero sólo desea que lo dejen en paz! Se aleja del grupo de chicas disfrazadas, entra a la cocina y se sirve otro vaso de agua. DEBE CALMARSE.

Entiende que la gente va a una fiesta va a… ¿conocer nuevas personas? ¿A bailar? ¿Drogarse/divertirse? Etc... Pero… ¡él no! Su caso es diferente… Steve sólo está en esa fiesta por que Bucky se lo pidió/exigió ¡De hecho quiere irse lo más pronto posible!

Todas las personas con las que ha chocado, intercambiado una mirada o simplemente compartido un poco de espacio… lo ponen nervioso ¡No! Sí es honesto, debería admitir que lo alteran totalmente, Steve cree que sus nervios se están destruyendo poco a poco, ya hasta olvido para que se separó de su amigo, pero de pronto alguien se acerca y le pide permiso, es un muchacho un poco más bajo que él, rubio y de también de ojos azules, no es musculoso pero se nota que hace ejercicio, le pide que le pase algo que está arriba de la alacena y son más botanas.

-          Hey no quiero ser descortés pero ¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto – le pregunta casualmente el joven, la confianza que trasmite intimida un poco al capitán.

-          Steven Rogers, yo… me invito un amigo… y…

-          ¡oh muy bien! Tu nombre me suena, pero no sé de donde… en todo caso perdona no presentarme antes, soy Tiberius Stone estudio comunicaciones y mi humilde morada está abierta para todo el que quiera divertirse – “entonces debería irme” quiere responder Steve pero se muerde la lengua - ¿y quién es tu amigo… o donde esta?

-          James Buchanan y creo que está en el balcón… 

-          ¡Bucky! – resuelve mientras termina de servir el aderezo – los del equipo de futbol todavía no han llegado y…. ¡tú eres el capitán! ¡Wow! Esta debe ser una muy buena fiesta… ¡hasta el capitán del equipo vino! –  _genial_  piensa Steve, otro que sabe de él  _por los rumores…_

-          … - no responde a sus comentarios y sólo lo mira seriamente en toda la chala que tuvo.

-          ¡oh lo siento! No quería molestarte…

-          No lo haces – responde inmediatamente y aunque no muestra desagrado, tampoco es amable.

-          Bueno pues estoy a tus ordenes – se acerca y pasa con confianza un brazo por los fuertes hombros de Steve - sí necesitas algo puedo ayudarte… pero aquí entre nos creó que tú mismo puedes conseguir lo que desees, eres muy popular y por lo que veo… muchas están dispuestas a complacerte en lo que sea – Ty le señala hacia la sala que está llena y como algunas personas lo miran con suspicacia, el anfitrión de inmediato cree que “ser” amigo del capitán del equipo de futbol puede ser bueno…

-          Gracias, pero yo no… - Steve se suelta sutilmente y tiembla ante el contacto, presiona fuerte sus puños para apartar bruscamente a quien “amablemente” lo recibió…

-          ¡Oh vaya! Mira que tenemos ahí… - Steve mira con extrañeza al anfitrión y lo ve morder su labio inferior… Tiberius se relame al ver a alguien y Steve piensa que es el momento perfecto para escapar – No sé tus gustos amigo, pero yo si comenzaría a dudar de mi sexualidad con  _él_ … - lo sigue tomando de los hombros y le señala a la pista de baile – amo las tetas hermano, pero… ¿crees que pueda intentar algo con  _él_? – Steve oye lejana esa pregunta pues se pierde en los movimientos que un “vampiro” hace en la pista de baile, las luces lo visten de tal manera en las que se resalta mejor su figura y sus facciones muestran cuanto está disfrutando de la música – veo que hasta a ti te ha…

-          ¿Qué? – pregunta e interrumpe el comentario, pero no deja de ver al moreno que baila junto a una linda pelirroja, la pega a su cuerpo y comienzan a moverse más lento.

-          Nada, disfruta de la fiesta y… yo lo vi primero – le dice juguetonamente y con esto obtiene su atención, inmediatamente levanta las manos en son de paz - ¡es broma! Tengo dos sexys diablillas que están esperando por mí, esta noche Ty disfrutará mucho así que este te lo dejo a ti ¿vale? En la siguiente fiesta voy yo – mientras dice esto se despide dejando a un Steve sumamente confundido, no entendió completamente de lo que estaba hablando pero sin que se dé cuenta poco a poco deja de pensar, camina hacia la barra que está libre y se acomoda en una silla, desde ahí puede ver mejor…     

[La música ha cambiado ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1XCjp5Q_Bw)y parece que la mayoría conoce la melodía, los que se encuentran en la improvisada pista gritan eufóricos al oír el ruido extraño que anuncia la nueva canción, pero Steve apenas si percibe esos pequeños cambios, está más concentrado en ver al joven castaño…  _él es…_

…

-          Está bien, lo admito tenías razón ¡esto es lo mío! – grita Tony mientras con sus manos acercan a su amiga y la muerde nuevamente en el cuello - ¿cómo es que no te has divertido aquí?

-          Procurar mantener una beca es la clave, no todos somos tan inteligentes como tu… y yo tengo que esforzarme – al decir eso se aleja de él pero se mantiene cerca de él – entonces… ¿vendrás?

-          Sigue convenciéndome – le pide mientras levanta una de sus cejas y le manda un beso…

Ambos se mueven como si no hubiera nadie que los juzgará, se abrazan y aunque empujen a algunos no miran a nadie más. Pepper recuerda con nostalgia “lo mucho que se divertía con Tony”, no cuando la dejaba por algún tipo u otra mujer, no cuando se drogaba hasta perder el conocimiento y ella debía cargarlo de regreso a casa… o cuando le ofrecía pasar la noche con sus conquistas, no… simplemente recuerda cuando Tony se la pasa bien haciendo de la música una droga ¿será que todo lo que “toca” lo hace una adicción?

Ella esta consiente de lo seductor y arrollador que es su amigo, muchos años estuvo sumergida en ese mar de dolor y satisfacción que es sentirse atraída a él, y no hace mucho puedo librarse de todo lo que provoca el moreno, por eso  _entiende_  lo que enciende en esa sencilla reunión… de reojo puede ver las miradas lascivas que les lanzan, las propuestas implícitas que hay en cada acercamiento… pero sobre todo puede sentir las intenciones de algunos.

Ambos se permiten perderse en la intensidad de la armonía musical que sienten…

_Quite a heartbeat,_

_Your quite a heartbeat,_

_Race right through you,_

_You sleep like small stars fly back home._

Corean con fuerza y entrelazan las manos, él hace que ella de vueltas y la vuelve a tomar de la cintura, sus cuerpos se mueven como uno solo y el efecto del éxtasis los envuelve totalmente, ella juega con su falda y la levanta para poder mover mejor las piernas.

Tony le acaricia y la libera totalmente del corsé, lleva ambas manos a sus pechos y los mueve juguetonamente, después la muerde en el cuello, siente como una delgada manos comienza a jugar con su cinturón… mueve sus pies con sincronía, sus manos se elevan y siguen el ritmo marcado por la batería, su cabeza se menea de un lado a otro y sus ojos se pierden en lo cegador de las luces de colores, da un trago más y termina con la cerveza que tenía en sus manos ¿¿de dónde carajos la saco?!

¡Naaaaaaa no importa!

Se siente mareado pero con muchas energías, con una mano ayuda a su amiga a liberarse de una parte de su vestido y con la otra la atrae, juntos comienzan a pegarse y alejarse armoniacamente… ella ocupa sus manos para desanudar su corbatín y abrir la camisa blanca que le viste. Tony sonríe abiertamente y mira coqueto a los tipos que los miran embobados…  _blancos fáciles._

-          Bésame – pide el moreno y ambos juegan con sus lenguas, de abrazan pero dejan que muchos vean su contacto… después de varios minutos se separan y sonríen… - ahora bésala a ella… - señala a una muchacha que está a su lado y observa como la pelirroja la voltea y la besa profundamente, después, como si nada hubiera pasado se separa y vuelve con Tony

-          Ahora tu… quiero verte - dice ella y de inmediato ve como el moreno le da vuelta, siente como la abraza, pasa sus manos por su cintura y pega su espalda en su pecho… ambos siguen moviéndose, pero juntos miran hacia los demás para encontrar a su siguiente “victima…”

…

Nunca había visto... alguien como él… simplemente es… ¿atractivo? su mirada sus movimientos… parece que fue creado para desconcentrar a los demás; pero hay algo… algo que está mucho más allá de la primer impresión… puede verlo en su mirada.

Ese joven, el moreno de grandes y expresivos ojos marrones es como  _él mismo_ …

De pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, ambos jóvenes comienzan a besarse y eso le parece extraño al rubio, no entiende por qué lo hacen, ni porque parece no importarles… ahora ella besa a una mujer, pero no pierde de vista la mirada satisfecha del moreno ¿Qué significa?

-          Conque aquí estabas… - al oír eso Steve se sobresalta y mira hacia la pelirroja que se instala en su costado.

-          ¿Qué sucede?

-          Bucky y yo te estuvimos buscando, al parecer te liberarán de tu tortura – se burla y mientras peina su cabello se extraña por no ver alivio en su rostro, pero mira con atención la dirección que tiene la mirada del rubio - ¡oh! El mundo está lleno de cualidades…

-          ¿por qué… lo dices? – pregunta apenas, ya que no disimula mirar a Tony y a Pepper.

¡No! No… mira hacia la pista y la pelirroja que está siendo abrazada por el muchacho, que sin saber cómo lo perturba… ella le sonríe y levanta una mano para señalarlo…

¡¡¡No!!!

...

_¡No puede ser!_  Piensa Tony al mismo tiempo…  

...

-          Porque ella iba a ser tu cita… y  _él_ es su amigo… - Natalia susurra cerca de su oído y sacude sus cabellos, aunque Steve siente su cercanía no se inmuta y sigue observando esos ojos marrones que lo han paralizado… - vaya… ¿quieres que nos unamos a ellos? - Al preguntar eso y al fin obtiene una reacción por parte del rubio y esta es negativa, ahora se parece más al tipo que conoció al principio, el que apenas si controla sus impulsos…

-          Son Virgina Potts y… 

-          ¡¡AQUÍ ESTAS!! – un alarido estridente distrae a ambos mientras se acerca un sujeto enorme y musculoso, Steve lo reconoce como Schmidt… un ex-compañero del equipo de lucha, le llamaban Red Skull… - es verdad… ¡¿te atreves a estar aquí tan tranquilo?!

-          No entiendo a qué te refieres y… - dice apenas, pues sigue perturbado.

-          Mandaste al hospital a Brock Rumlow, sólo vine a preguntarte ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste imbécil?!

-          … -  _“no lo sé”_  dice mentalmente pero no externa ninguna emoción o respuesta, Natalia no se aparta pero observa atentamente lo que sucede, piensa en cómo llamar a Bucky aunque muere de la curiosidad…

-          ¡¿No respondes?! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! – levanta más la voz y ahora muchos que están a su alrededor lo escuchan, se acerca más y empuja a Steve, de hecho casi esta por caer…pero no responde ¡lucha por mantenerse sereno…! de reojo ve a Natalia y le dice que se aleje, ella de inmediato busca a su novio.

-          No vuelvas a hacer eso… - dice mortalmente mientras se incorpora y le da la cara… ambos son del mismo tamaño y complexión, varios chicos que están cerca aciertan en alejarse…

-          ¡¿¿o qué??! Me enviaras al hospital… - dice con burla a “sus amigos”, lo empuja nuevamente pero ahora Steve esquiva un puño que va dirigido a su mandíbula… 

-          ¡Aléjate! ¡¡No vuelvas a tocarme!! – advierte pero se pone en posición de ataque, su mente racional le dice que no lo haga, que salga del lugar antes de que dañe a alguien más ¡Que no quiebre su control! pero la furia que siempre lo acompaña hace que sus puños se cierren con fuerza ¡sus sentidos se agudizan y se prepara para liberar todas las energías que desde hace tanto tiene! ¡¡la ira lo va cegando lentamente…!!

-          Se supone que yo soy el matón, el miembro que siempre es amonestado… y el respetable Rogers nunca usa su fuerza con alguien más débil ¡¿al fin revelaste tu verdadero yo?! ¡sólo eres un mentiroso podrido!

-          … - Steve cierra los ojos y trata de no escucharlo, mientras no lo toque tal vez pueda evitar alguna estupidez…

-          ¡ven y mide tu fuerza conmigo! No estoy aquí por un idiota debilucho… ¡quiero tu cabeza!

-          No, no me interesa perder el tiempo contigo… - Steve da un paso hacia atrás y a pesar de estar alerta recibe un golpe que es detenido por sus ante brazos -  ¡Déjame en paz! - Pide mientras esquiva sus golpes… - ¡NOO! – su angustia es palpable, pero de pronto siente que todo lo ve en rojo y no puede parar… ¡está respondiendo con todas sus fuerzas! Sus ganchos y derechazos son mortales ¡muy certeros! así que rápidamente sus puños se llenan de sangre… ¡el cuerpo de su contrincante cae, pero él no se detiene! ¡la música para y apenas si logra oír jadeos ahogados…! más de uno está aterrorizado, pero Schmidt parece emocionado…

-          No creas que me has vencido… - de pronto salen otros dos, aunque son más delgados traen consigo visibles armas, navajas y cadenas principalmente…

-          No me interesa derrotarte… - dice fuerte y claro, pero sobre todo, encarando a sus atacantes - ¡AHH! – y se lanza hacia ellos…

La mayoría sale huyendo, sólo los curiosos se quedan y miran  _la masacre_ , Tony y Pepper son de los pocos pero no porque lo quieran, es sólo que el moreno parece hipnotizado, su amiga nunca lo había visto  _así_ … lamentablemente son testigo de cómo después de un gran esfuerzo, Steve ha caído, el número de atacantes que se han sumado han derrotado al capitán del equipo ¡fueron necesarias otras dos personas más!

Mientras el estudiante alemán lo golpea en el costado, como si fuera un saco de box al que sus compañeros toman fuertemente, Schmidt maldice en su lengua nativa, pero rápidamente es detenido por un “Batman” sin capa, como puede ayuda a liberar a Steve pero también es interceptado ¡con las manos dobladas en su espalda y dos tipos sobre él! ¡es inmovilizado! Steve se ha liberado uno de sus brazos pero no puede con los otros tres, es entonces que se oye el grito de una pelirroja.

-          ¡¡No vayas!! – pero el capitán sólo nota la facilidad con la que puede mover el otro brazo, y eso fue porque el moreno al que no le quitaba la mirada se fue contra otro de sus atacantes. Se miran sólo por un segundo y eso basta para… ¡demonios! las circunstancias no les permiten más que un vistazo pues de inmediato se deben defender.

Ahora todo parece no ser TAN injusto, 3 contra 5 no es fácil pero la furia de Steve es demasiada ¡Casi no importa que tenga un par de costillas rotas! ¡Que su ojo este tan hinchado y no le deje ver bien! Por otro ladoTony sólo se dedica a pelear con uno y le da los golpes más sucios que puede, esquiva y retrocede pero cuando ve una abertura la aprovecha y da con todas las fuerzas; el moreno es muy ágil es por eso que apenas si es golpeado. Bucky se encarga de los tipos que lo tenían y sólo se detiene cuando llega más ayuda, pero Ty y sus amigos contienen a TODOS, menos a Steve, él a no sentir más agresiones se paró inmediatamente.

-          ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ! ¡tú no tienes permitida la entrada! – señala al alemán, él y su grupo se reúnen.

-          No me interesa tu tonta “fiesta”, sólo vine por él… - señala y escupe ante los pies de Steve – no te interpongas o…

-          ¡vamos afuera! Sólo tú y yo, sin ninguna compañía… - Steve habla fuerte y claro, como si no hubiera peleado anteriormente, camina hacia él y lo mira mortalmente, el anfitrión intenta detenerlo pero hasta él esta intimidado.

-          … - “cráneo rojo” sólo ríe y también lo encara - ¿por qué no?

-          Pero si salimos, debes saber que no llegaras al hospital, no mediré lo que haga… - antes de continuar con su advertencia siente como Bucky lo jala.

-          ¡no harás ninguna tontería! – advierte antes de llevarse a su amigo, le hace una señal a Natalia y ambos se llevan a Steve, le da las gracias a Ty y se lo lleva con dificultad.

-          ¡cobarde! – le grita el alemán, pero voltea lentamente, el moreno que les ayudo está muerto de risa, Ty y sus compañeros lo miran con suspicacia.

-          “Batman” te acaba de salvar la vida idiota,  _él es un monstruo_ … - dice esto mientras levanta su saco y toma un cigarro de el – sí peleas con él, no dudará en eliminarte…

-          Y quien se supone que eres tu ¿su ángel guardián? – pregunta con burla y lo mira con la frente en alto, pues Tony es el más bajo que todos.

-          Naaa, sólo soy otro monstruo… - enciende su cigarrillo y se acerca, exhala el en su rostro todo el humo  – uno que busca diversión… ¡linda fiesta! – le dice al anfitrión antes de caminar lentamente, toma por los hombros a una preocupada Pepper y le da una última mirada al matón antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Todos están sumamente confundidos,  Ty Stone reacciona y termina de correr a los conflictivos, la “paz” vuelve y les pide a los aun asistentes, regresar al ambiente que tenían, es difícil pero poco a poco suena la música y las luces se apangan. En poco tiempo algunos regresan u otros nuevos se integran, “la pelea” es reproducida de boca en boca, distorsionada y finalmente trasmitida a todos los asistentes.

…

Bucky ha llevado a Steve al hospital, sólo con la promesa de no preguntar anda. Steve sigue con los nervios de punta, tener a su amigo lo reconforta levemente. Pero hay algo que todavía no puede superar ¿Quién era ese joven? ¡¿Por qué le ayudo?! ¡¿En dónde está?! ¡¿Por qué le llamo tato la atención?! ¿Volverá a verlo?

El rubio siente que la cabeza le estallara mientras suturan algunas heridas, el dolor generalmente hace que no piense y es un bálsamo para todas las extrañas ideas que siempre le rondan, pero en esta ocasión no puede aferrarse a él. Pues su mente no puede borrar los recuerdos del moreno desconocido, sus movimientos, su actitud… las emociones que mostró ¡ese momento donde le ayudo a liberarse! Ese instante en donde ambos se miraron a los ojos…

Al estar ahí, en esa fría cama de emergencias, aun con Bucky sentado a su lado siente un enorme vacío…

¡¿Por qué un desconocido causa todo eso en Steve?! ¡¿Quién es  _él_?!

…

Natalia decidió quedarse a esperar a su amiga, Bucky le dijo que la llamaría mañana y le pidió disculpas, ella sólo lo beso y le susurro algo que sólo su novio entendió. Regreso al departamento de donde salio para despedirse de Virginia y su amigo, Tony se burló de lo intenso que era “la cita de Pepper”, así que les pidió a ambas pelirrojas que olvidan lo que sucedió, que actuaran como si nada y volvieran a empezar de cero, ellas aceptaron pues no percibieron algo etraño en eso. Sin que Natalia pudiera hacer algo, el moreno la acerco a su pecho y beso, obviamente recibió una buena bofetada y una carcajada estridente de Pepper junto con un  _te lo dije_. Cuando llegaron a la casa de “Gatuvela” ambas pelirrojas se despidieron amistosamente y el joven Drácula y su víctima partieron entre risas y juegos.

…

Pepper lo sabe, hay algo que Tony le esta ocultado. Actúa con “normalidad”, tal y como recuerda que es el moreno. Pero Pepper sabe.

Llegan a su departamento, de inmediato se cambian y alistan para dormir. Tony se acuesta en su cama y se cubre con las mantas hasta la cabeza, sí su amiga no lo conociera como la palma de su mano, tal vez no se daría cuenta de los leves temblores de su cuerpo, tal vez no notaria los callados sollozos que tiene… ¡tal vez no sabría lo que tiene que hacer!

La joven se limita a compartir las cobijas y abrazar por la espalda al moreno, pasa su mano por los hombros y el cabello de Tony, pues se limita a reconfortarlo. Sabe que no debe decir nada, no preguntará y no hablara sobre el tema en el futuro; muchos arranques, enojos y recaídas en las drogas le han enseñado a tratar con Tony. Pepper sabe que su amigo está roto, que cuando tiene esos episodios, sólo debe recordarle que estará con él. Aunque tal vez jamás sepa lo que le pasa. Con la certeza, de que tal vez nunca lo entenderá.

…

A la mañana siguiente Tony decide olvidarse de todo, de sus recuerdos que lo abruman, de sus sentimientos que despiertan sin que pueda evitarlo, y de sus emociones que no hacen más que provocar un bochornoso llanto incontrolable, afortunadamente Pepper se durmió a la mitad de la noche, después de sentir la inconsciencia de su amiga pudo mostrar su estado real. Se levantó y fue al baño, abrió la ducha y sin importar que el agua estuviera helada se metió bajo la regadera, estuvo ahí hasta que su cuerpo se entumeció. Salió, se cambió rápidamente, guardo todas sus cosas y mientras espera a que Pepper despierte, trata de conservar la calma.

Piensa fríamente, se dice.

Rápidamente deduce que  _él_ no lo reconoció, así como hace muchos años Steve lo olvido, le sigue doliendo y… de inmediato piensa en que también tiene que olvidadlo, es lo mejor. Aunque no puede evitar rememorar los cambios de su antes “amigo” ¡el antes escuálido y enfermizo rubio se fue completamente! ahora es todo  **un hombre,**  uno sumamente atractivo al que no puede ser indiferente… lamentablemente está muy perturbado y eso fue facil de percibir... ¡Además es increíblemente fuerte! se nota que nadie puede pasar sobre él y que sabe cuidarse… pero aun así se nota que no está del todo bien.

Tony se maldice durante mucho tiempo ¡se supone que decidió olvidarle…! Pero… ¡El rubio fortachón no es su tipo! A él le gustan los imbéciles y en general hombres mayores ¡le van sólo los tipos duros y sin moral…! ¡No los musculosos, altos, guapos, con labios carnosos y…! hermosos ojos azules… ¡Ahhh! %$#&$%/ ¡¿a quién pretende engañar?! Él joven con un agujero negro como corazón cree que su antiguo amigo le atrae y eso es peligroso...

Con frustración se levanta, va a la cocina en busca algo que comer, ve en el reloj que apenas dan las 7 de la mañana, mientras calienta agua para café sus ojos se pierden en las llamas… _¡$%#% &! ese tonto realmente me gusto… _piensa con pesar.

-          Tony ¿desde cuándo te levantas temprano?

-          Desde que te fuiste y me abandonaste – protesta ante su amiga y comienza a reír.

-          Muy gracioso – reclama ella y se sienta frente a la mesa.

-          Yo siempre…

-          … - el momento de silencio es algo pesado, el moreno sirve café mientras ella no deja de mirarlo.

-          Y… ¿qué quieres preguntar? – le dice Tony mientras le extiende una taza de café.

-          ¿aun crees que la vida universitaria no es lo tuyo?

-          Si, lo creo –  _mentiroso_  piensan ambos al mismo tiempo – pero me gusta… ¿sabes si en esta universidad tienen algo de ciencias aplicadas?

-          ¡¿qué?! Pero si… ayer no fue el mejor día – Pepper balbucea pues no sabe cómo decirle – puedes estudiar en otro lugar y…

-          ¿por qué? ¿no me quieres aquí? – pregunta con “molestia” sin verla a los ojos.

-          ¿por qué TÚ quieres estar aquí? -  pregunta acusadoramente, pero al mismo tiempo espera no estar arruinándolo…

-          No lo sé – responde apenas en un susurro – pero… - el moreno carraspea, guarda silencio al sentir una delicada mano sobre la suya, él levanta la mirada y ve la cálida sonrisa en su amiga. Pepper sabe que Tony “es un monstruo”, tal y como lo dijo en la madrugada… es temible y cruel, prefiere no acercarse a nadie y juega con las personas, pero cuando lo conoces realmente puedes apreciar como brilla… puedes ver que extrañamente a la grandeza que siempre lo sigue y a la frialdad de su forma de ser… su alma esta sedienta de ternura.

-          Serás un terrible estudiante.

-          Lo sé.

 …

El domingo pasa y Tony debe volver a casa, durante todo el día estuvieron en el departamento de la pelirroja. A una hora exacta ambos fueron hacia la central de autobuses, el trayecto estuvo corto pero el castaño no disimula su prisa en irse, su amiga lo despide con la promesa de verse en vacaciones y él simplemente le dice que la esperara, al entrar y buscar su trasporte le dicen que tendrán una retraso de una hora ¡Perfecto! Él ya quiere regresar y no pensar en lo que vivió ese fin de semana... es entonces que  _lo recuerda..._  ¡y no puede evitar unas incontrolables ganas de llorar! se reclama por lo “estúpido” que es y corre hacia el baño ¡se encierra en uno de los cubículos y trata de respirar! pero no puede ¡no puede  _olvidarle_ ¡ !%!#$% No puede quitarse de la mente a  _Steve_ …

Cuando ya está más tranquilo oye que alguien entra y parece durar… inconscientemente saca uno de sus pies y comienza a jugar, es algo que últimamente hace, tal vez en ese lugar funcione. Ese alguien camina hacia él y empuja con su pie el de Tony, eso es una  _invitación._  Sin pensarlo y mecánicamente, el más joven baja sus pantalones… él otro, al parecer un tipo mayor con traje, lo ve y entra al baño del lado derecho. Tony se inca y en el espacio que hay debajo de la madera que separa a los cubículos, se hinca y comienza a masturbarse, el extraño que viste se deshace de sus pantalones y lo sigue, primero se masturban con las piernas muy cerca, abiertas pero sin tocarse, después el otro eleva una mano y toca a Tony, le acaricia los testículos y ambos apenas si jadean.

El muchacho cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarse en lo que está sintiendo, siguen masturbándolo y acariciando, sólo tiene en su mente como el desconocido une la cabeza de sus penes ¡la velocidad aumenta…! ¡pero de pronto la puerta de abre…! el tal vez oficinista se levanta y Tony no puede evitar asomarse, no ve su rostro pero si ve que el otro se sigue masturbando con fuerza, puede ver como se retuerce sobre la taza y eyacula finalmente… lo último que aprecia antes de levantarse escomo el mayor arroja su propio semen al piso…

El momento ha pasado, Tony ya no tiene ganas… sólo se sube el pantalón y sale del lugar…

"Afortunadamente" recuerda la forma de distraerse de sus tontos pensamientos. Ya quiere llegar a casa y joder con el primer imbécil que se le cruce...


	8. Rumores y verdades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok.
> 
> Creo que me estoy pasando de cruel, ustedes díganme... por cierto, ya decidí alargar esto por lo menos unos cuatro capítulos más. aunque tardo mucho en ponerlos, siento que es un consuelo que ya tenga el ¿final?
> 
> ¡Ahhhh! no me coman...
> 
> Lo siento T_T

Diciembre 2011

Triste o enojado. Desde que recuerda, Steve tiene esas dos opciones para describir su estado de ánimo, sólo que después de "la masacre" esos sentimientos se han acentuado más.

Han pasado varias semanas desde que fue a esa horrorosa fiesta. Y antes de ello, era bien sabido que el capitán del equipo de fútbol es un tipo retraído e intimidante, aunque los rumores sobre él son inverosímiles parecía que todo iba bien hasta ese entonces; de hecho muchos creen que ésta deprimido todo el tiempo y en muy raras ocasiones ha tenido problemas para controlar sus acciones, así que pocos conocen su verdadero rostro. Por otro lado, todos sus seguidores creen que es un tipo misterioso y nostálgico, alguien que tiene un tormentoso pasado, el cual ellas o ellos pueden curar… ¡ja! ¡Sí supieran!

Pero algunos sabían la verdad antes de que él entrara a la universidad. De hecho, desde el primer día nunca ha tenido un compañero de habitación. Y casi nadie se ha detenido a pensar el por qué… Pero Steven Rogers lo recuerda perfectamente.

Antes de entrar la universidad, Thor lo invito a una pequeña reunión de su fraternidad. Steve había sido aceptado con una beca que cubría todos gastos por sus altas notas y por ser tan buen jugador ¡acababa de recibir su carta de aceptación! Y ambos hermanos negaron la invitación que les hizo su padre para pasar el fin de semana juntos, nadie quería momentos incómodos. Es así como el rubio se vio envuelto en un típico fin de semana en S.H.I.E.L.D. así se llama la principal fraternidad que hay en su universidad y sigue sin saber qué significa, de hecho ellos son los que administran el dormitorio e donde está.

Mientras Thor lo llevaba por primera vez al campus, también le decía sobre los beneficios de pertenecer a una fraternidad, aunque no toco temas como desarrollar relaciones, habilidades de liderazgo, conexiones que duren toda la vida ¡mejorar el currículo! encontrar compañeros para hacer equipo y aprender mejor, no… ni siquiera menciono que debería entrar porque simplemente su hermano lo quisiera ¡nada…! se limitó a decirle "tú quieres unirte a una fraternidad hermanito, ¡imagina las fiestas! ¡Podrás conocer muchas chicas!".

Steve ya tenía una mala espina, pero al momento de llegar a "esa pequeña reunión", donde diferentes alumnos "despedían" a los miembros egresados, supo que comedio un error, no debió acompañar a Thor. Su hermano siempre ha sido sumamente popular, estudiantes de otras carreras, de otros grados y hasta los encargados de la fraternidad lo adoran. Y no le extraña Thor es genial… Todo lo que él nunca será. Pero con las pequeñas conversaciones que lleva con dificultad, se da cuenta que el rubio mayor nunca tuvo el trato que todos los demás tienen… horas obligatorias de estudio, reuniones semanales, proyectos, incluso viajes en grupo ¡Ni siquiera pagaba cuotas de gastos!

Rápidamente se hace una idea de donde está, S.H.I.E.L.D. es la clase de fraternidad que presiona a los estudiantes, creen que el tiempo en el que están es para potenciar sus habilidades… por eso se enorgullece tanto de sus miembros, al escogerlos saben que todos son de ganadores, mandatarios, funcionarios, celebridades y catedráticos han salido de sus filas. Thor fue uno de los jugadores más impresionantes mientras estudiaba, su ingeniería fue otro de sus fuertes, pero sobre todo fue conocido por su popularidad, es carismático, divertido y honorable; siempre estuvo rodeado de "chicos cool", es de los mejores en organizar fiestas y trae a la mayor cantidad de chicas.

Thor is the man…

Por eso cuando lo vieron llegar con su hermano menor, el revuelo fue inevitable ¡Steve Rogers! El próximo rey de la universidad… becado, con honores y sumamente atractivo. Todos en el lugar claramente vieron a un nuevo miembro y obviamente se equivocaron.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron juntos un buen rato, Thor respondía animadamente cada pregunta y les pedía ser amables con Steve, "sabía" que su hermanito era un poco retraído, así que pensó en darle tiempo "pronto se iría acostumbrando…" se dijo, pero las chicas inmediatamente se enternecieron por la "timidez" del guapo rubio, muchas no disimularon su gusto, y eso causo que algunos miembros masculinos comenzaran a ponerse celosos por la atención recibida de ese "ratón asustadizo", se veía un poco intimidante e inponenete pero para los ellos "no era nadie". Por otro lado, Steve contaba las horas para escapar, no le agradaba el ambiente, la cantidad de personas lo abrumaba y los "temas de conversación" no se parecían en nada a sus intereses ¿citas? ¿Apuestas? ¿Ruido que parece música? ¿Últimos programas de entretenimiento? ¿Para qué querían saber tanto de él? Obviamente nunca sería uno de ellos.

Cuando pensaba en como escapar del martirio, a Thor se le ocurrió la gran idea de aceptar un reto de bebida, al parecer "su chica", Sif, la capitana de las porristas lo apoyo… y es así que el pobre rubio se quedó solo entre tantas "lobas" hambrientas. Bombardeado de preguntas vergonzosas y ¿picantes? Él solo respondía con monosílabos: si, no, no sé y no me interesa era todo lo que podía articular. Afortunadamente un compañero de su hermano lo salvo, Balder era un tipo serio que le pidió unas palabras, rápidamente se disculpó y lo siguió, por un momento respiro con tranquilidad. Ya en un lugar apartado él sí lo convencía para perteneciera a la fraternidad, al parecer era presidente del consejo estudiantil y quería rodearse de gente capaz, por eso le pidió considerar unirse a ellos y trabajar juntos.

Cuando el moreno pretendía conducirlo de nuevo a la sala de estar, fueron interceptados por Thor, presento Balder como un hombre firme, noble, un buen estudiante y su mejor amigo. El esbozo de una sonrisa de produjo en el rostro de Steve, su hermano siempre ha tenido una particular forma de hablar y una habilidad para encontrar personas como él, lamentablemente no pudo dejar se escuchar el comentario de dos muchachas detrás de él.

\- ¡Es increíblemente tímido! – dijo una emocionada.

\- Eso es tierno

\- Eso es estúpido ¿en dónde estamos? ¡¿un jardín de niños?! – protesto otra que no dejaba de verlo y levantaba la voz intencionalmente.

Es entonces que Thor como buen hermano presento ahora a Steve.

\- Él es todo un hombre, respetuoso, caballeroso y sí quieres un poco chapado a la antigua, pero sobre todo es alguien respetable… - lo tomo por los hombros y de reojo miro a las chicas que antes hablaban – se respeta a sí mismo como a los demás, sus valores son algo fuera de este mundo… solo la gente estúpida no los aprecia ¡y no lo digo porque sea mi hermano! – ellas de inmediato callaron – en todos lados hay gente que se cree superior, que está encima de los demás… Steve tiene los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

\- Basta, estás hablando de otra persona – bromeo y sonrió sutilmente el mencionado, eso de inmediato arranco varios suspiros.

\- Pues es un placer conocerte, espero que te nos unas… necesitamos gente como tu… - respondió el amigo de su hermano y cambio el tema…

Steve estaba atento pero al mismo tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, la tensión que siempre tiene sólo había disminuido un poco, todavía le irritaban las miradas que le dirigían y le costaba integrarse a la conversación, pero prefería mil veces estar con ellos que con cualquiera de esa estancia. Es entonces que Sif se acercó, lo saludo y lo ignoro, se concentró más en robar la atención de su hermano. Mientras trataba de pasar desapercibido y sin que sus "acompañantes" lo notaran, fue jalado por varios miembros de la fraternidad.

¡El terror lo invadió de inmediato! Para ellos no fue fácil arrastrarlo pues su fuerza parecía sobre humana ¡no podía gritar! ¡No podía detenerlos! No sabía cuántos, pero eran demasiados… mientras lo cagaban con esfuerzos (pues nunca dejo de luchar) le decían que no era tan fácil entrar a la fraternidad ¡qué era un iluso sí pensaba valerse de la fama de su hermano…! ¡Que tenía que probar ser digno!

No pudo negar nada, no pudo decir que no deseaba unirse ¡qué no le interesaba nada de lo que le ofrecieran! Para cuando lo soltaron de inmediato se puso en guardia, lo llevaron a una profunda pisana vacía, abucheos y chiflidos era lo único que identificaba ¡estaba totalmente alerta! Comenzaron a lanzar le cerveza y líquidos que no identifico. A más de uno le extraño que no se moviera, pero de inmediato pensaron que "sabia" del ritual… se supondría que le iban a dar la golpista de su vida… ¡ja! ¡Inocentes!

Como sí Steve tuviera los sentidos súper desarrollados, de inmediato percibió que 3 sujetos se metieron en el mismo espacio, apenas sí volteo para verlos ¡le atacarían por la espalda!

Se oyó el anuncio de una pelea, Steve buscaba una salida al mismo tiempo en el que los tipos sacaban su camisa. De reojo pudo ver que las apuestas comenzaron…

El más alto dio un paso al frente, le tiraba golpes rápidos y certeros, los abucheos fueron más fuertes pues Steve se limitaba a esquivarlo. Los otros dos comenzaron a rodearlo y "ya no pudo más…" lo tomaron por ambos brazos con dificultad, mientras el primer tipo le daba ganchos en su abdomen… a pesar de los golpees, de lo "sometido que estaba" y de lo injusto del enfrentamiento, Steve no flaqueaba, a los tipos que lo tenían por los brazos comenzó a darles mala espina ¡sentían como sus músculos se tensaban de manera impresionante! Cada vez jadeaba menos por el dolor… era como… sí se estuviera trasformando.

\- Esto es lo que querías ¿o no? – decía de forma burlesca el que le golpeaba - ¿querías que pasara verdad? – alcanzo a oír antes de liberarse con fuerza. Una gran excitación creció entre los espectadores "¡al parecer el nuevo daría pelea!"

Por un momento Steve creyó que se desmayaría, poco a poco perdía la conciencia para dejar paso a sus instintos destructivos… ¡entro en trance! De pronto ya estaba en esos extraños sueños ¡sentía tanto dolor! La sombra del hombre tenebroso lo aterraba, según él "golpeaba" al aire con todas sus fuerzas, tenía unas enormes ganas de arrancarle la piel y…

\- No… no eres fuerte – oyó que decía el niño de siempre ¡Se volvió mucho más agresivo! Y él no lo sabía pero ya no eran 3 tipos a los que se enfrentaba… él no percibió como iba bajando la euforia de la muchedumbre. No lo supo pero de momento comenzó a luchar con miembros de los grados más altos ¡con estudiantes de disciplinas fuertes! Un boxeador y un luchador de artes mixtas lo enfrentaron.

La euforia cambio por miedo, todos se sorprendieron al ver a un monstruo desatarse, sólo se oían quejidos y golpes acompañados de jadeos de miedo y sorpresa…

\- Por eso nos sucedió – seguía oyendo en su cabeza – por eso nos hizo daño…

En ese momento paro…

Pudo ver 5 cuerpos inconscientes bajo sus pies, al fin se percató del olor a sangre… sintió sus articulaciones crujir…

El último en caer se resistía, con rencor le dijo que "esto no terminaría así", pero antes de seguir con su amenaza, Steve se acercó a él y lo tomo por el cuello, lo levanto con mucha facilidad. A pesar de los gritos que le pedían detenerse, lo sostuvo para ahogarlo y le dio un golpe en la quijada que le dejo inconsciente… lo redujo con aparente desinterés, lo tiro al suelo descuidadamente.

\- ¡no vuelvan a acercarse a mí! – advirtió mientas caminaba hacia las escaleras, pero en ningún momento dejo de infligir daño a sus atacantes, mientras uno trataba de levantarse lo tomo del hombro para decir fuerte y claro - no quiero volver a verlos – un débil asentimiento le dijo que el mensaje fue entendido… - ¡Esto va para todos! – por primera vez miro a lo alto, incredulidad y miedo inundaba el ambiente, extrañamente eso le es familiar… sintió el terror de los demás mientras subía las escaleras, percibió como se apartaban de él y como le huían la mirada, eso le alivio un poco ¡ya no lo verían!

Con firmeza y en silencio salió del patio, tenía los ojos desorbitados, estaba bañado en sangre y no sentía más que el dolor del cuerpo que nublaba su mente, eso le reconfortaba más que nada… ¡había dejado de sentir por un momento…!

\- ¡¿qué paso?! - pregunto muy alarmado Thor mientras se dirigía a la salida.

\- Nada – contesto secamente tratando de evitarlo.

\- ¡¿Pero estás lleno de sangre?! – lo tomo por los hombros para que se miraran fijamente.

\- No es mía – dijo con desinterés mientras se soltaba… los cuchicheos callaban, querían oír… - sólo me divertía - dijo lo suficientemente alto para todos los presentes.

Mientras salía con tranquilidad, Sif peleaba con Thor… al parecer no quería llegar al estacionamiento ¡no quería llevar en su auto a un psicópata!

No le interesaba el tema así que se limitó a seguir caminando… Steve se dedicaba a analizar lo violento que fue ¡lo liberador que se sintió! Se apresuró, pues ya quería llegar a escribir en su diario de sueños… deseaba poner lo bien que estuvo después de eso… pero también quiso escribir algo que por fin había entendido, él es débil… lo que le dijo el niño le hizo comprender… no es fuerte y… por eso es así.

En ese instante entendió su estilo de vida, la necesidad de pasar horas y horas en entrenamiento, de golpear sacos de boxeo hasta desfallecer… eso y leer es lo único que le interesa de la universidad. Y aunque sea sombrío hasta para sí mismo, desea que lo dejen de molestar… o tendría que volver a lo que hizo momentos atrás. Aunque también reconoció algo, jamás dejaría de querer conocer el significado de esas "visiones", "sueños"… lo que sea qué le pase… quiere entender por qué sólo en momentos de angustia extrema recuerda cosas nuevas.

En ese momento supo que ese era el motor de su vida entera.

.-.-.

Tony lo reconoció pero Steve no, fue obvio… y un suceso sin importancia. El moreno no ha dejado de repetirse esa oración ¡pero no puede pasarla como una verdad!

Tony huyo de ese incidente yendo a casa, de hecho huye cada que tiene sexo con algún tipo sin moral… el genio busca que le jodan duro y sin cuidado para ya no sentir ¡pero ya no puede con la verdad!

Howard no está ¿Qué sorpresa? No ha podido decirle sus deseos por ir a la universidad… y no es como sí quisiera decirle lo que le pasa, dese hace mucho aprendió que esa no es una opción, no confía en él… ¡corrección! No confía en nadie…

Recuerda que ese día Loki estaba trabajando, así que decide ir por algo de diversión él solo, pero lo que encuentra es a un tipo que no reconoce. Grave error. Tony le dice que lo hará con él por algo de dinero, el tipo acepta de inmediato ¡sin preguntar cuanto! Tan desesperado está el joven, tan ansioso por enterrar sus sentimientos, tan ciego que no le importa nada.

Pero cuando el tipo lo tiene contra la pared y lo manosea descaradamente reacciona con lo que le dice… "me lo debes ángel". Ahora Tony lo reconoce ¡él es uno de los matones que lo seguía en otro estado! trata de huir pero se han medito a un callejón obscuro, la risa de otros dos le reitera lo estúpido que es… el mayor comienza a silbar y relamerse, saborea el maravilloso cuerpo del adolescente… El moreno lo mira y distingue con la poca luz que hay… ¡él es a quien golpeo en la entre pierna!

¡Carajo!

\- Hola hermoso… sigues igual de apetecible que la última vez… ¡señores! Es algo tarde pero al parecer este "Ángel" nos entretendrá – su piel se eriza, traga con dificultar y no deja de pensar en lo estúpido que es…

\- ¿Quién va primero?

\- Aléjense de mi bastardos… - les dice mientras forcejea, pero no puede hacer nada… él sólo no es competencia para ellos…

\- hace un momento decías que era lo mejor que has visto en tu vida – le reclama "su cliente"

\- mentía idiota, dejen de molestarme – dice con soberbia y furia, esta jodido ¡Lo van a matar!

\- ¿O si no qué? – le reta con burla el mayor, mientras lo dobla con un golpe en el estómago los otros tratan de quitarle la ropa.

\- ¿Quién vendría? – preguntan con burla… y él solo puede pensar en un nombre ¡¿su estupidez no tiene límites?!

\- Ya no puedes correr – comienzan a golpearlo repetidamente, el más grande lo jala y azota en la pared, los demás ríen ¡ya le han abierto sus pantalones!

\- Me lo debes… y ahora no seré amable… - se burla el "jefe" mientras le pone ambas manos en la espalda para hacerle una llave, Tony cae sobre sus rodillas mirando hacia la pared y sintiendo como la llovizna comienza a caer… los otros lo jalan y deja de protestar pues uno mete su miembro en su boca.

¡Maldición! ¡Cuánta impotencia! ¡¿Y aun así quiere vivir?! ¡Sería mejor morir en este momento! Piensa con dolor…

\- Si me muerdes atravesare tu garganta – amenaza mientras pone una navaja sobre el cuyo del joven, él ni siquiera puede respirar pues el miembro poco a poco está creciendo y es muy ancho, el tipo lo mete sin consideración hasta lo más profundo de su garganta y aunque da arcadas no puede hacer nada… ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Por qué carajos nunca aprende?!

Lamentablemente siente como él otro le rompe su ropa y deja completamente descubiertas sus piernas, empuja su espalda baja y levanta su cadera, con sus pies separa con fuerza las rodillas de Tony… así puede terne más acceso el ¡sin estimularlo y rápidamente, entra de un golpe! El moreno comienza a llorar, lo tienen sujeto tan firmemente ¡no puede moverse! ¡Por más que lucha no puede hacer nada! cierra los ojos y trata de no pensar…

¡Mierda! ¡No pienses en él…!

\- Esto te lo buscaste… - oye que le dicen y concuerda completamente.

\- Sólo sirves para esto – piensa en todas las palabras que le dijeron alguna vez, en lo débil y tonto que aún es, cree que jamás dejara de ser el crédulo niño patético que fue desgarrado, que es un idiota que jamás podría curarse ¡¿y para qué?!

Mientras siente como lo parten en dos… mientras su piel es dañada, su recto destrozado… nuevamente; "sabe" que su alma está completamente rota ¡y que no vale la pena vivir! ¡Se odia! ¡Se aborrece con todas las fuerzas! Odia sentirse así, odia estar en esa situación pero sobre todo odia creer en tonterías… ¡pensar que tal vez no vale lo suficiente y que nunca podrá sentirse apreciado…! En que "esto" para lo único que sirve… en que no merece nada más.

Cuando siente que el aire no es suficiente y percibe ese asqueroso sabor piensa que lo que le está pasando no es nuevo, otra vez se siente incapaz y sin control, cada que ese miembro entra en él es como sí lo apuñalaran ¡una y otra y otra vez! su garganta duele y tiene ese repugnante liquido en la boca, el tipo de enfrente a terminado y le restriega su miembro en la cara, sigue ensuciándole con su porquería… escupe y trata de vomitar pero de inmediato es golpeado, su cabeza está en el suelo y las ultimas y mortales estocadas que le da el tipo de atrás son lo único que sostiene a sus piernas, apenas si puede respirar y siente como la sangre que brota de su esfínter arde, todo le duele… su pulso es errático, está cayendo en la inconsciencia

\- Hermoso, no hemos terminado… falta lo mejor… - le susurra al oído el tipo más grande y él solo puede verlo con dolor, "ya no más" piensa una y otra vez… se siente como el niño que hace 8 años destruyeron… quiere morir, quiere dejar de existir y poder ser libre…

Lo recuerde perfectamente, mientras el ultimo lo toma… recuerda las muchas ocasiones en las que el entrenador lo sometía, las cosas tan vulgares y sucias que le decía… ¡el dolor y la angustia de estar con el…! las cicatrices que le dejo…

Todo duele y le enferma… ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puede hacer nada?!

De golpe se levanta de la cama y grita con todas sus fuerzas, jala bocanas de aire con desesperación, manotea hasta encontrar la lámpara que hay en su cómoda y enciende la luz…

¡Malditas pesadillas! ¡¿Es que jamás podrá superarlo?!

Se abraza a sí mismo y limpia sus lágrimas con furia, sus terrores ya son enormes e insoportables ¡¿por qué su estúpido inconsciente tiene que recordar esas cosas?! Comienza a gemir de impotencia, sin querer o poder controlarse recuerda lo que paso, su sueño se encargó de vivir cada doloroso momento… ¡¿y qué quería?! Tan sólo ha pasado una semana desde que esos tipos lo encontraron…

Sus sollozos son acompañados por el frío de la noche, por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al estrellarse en el techo… de un arranque se levanta y abre la ventana. Sale sin importarle nada, se apresura y se instala en el centro de su patio, levanta las manos y el rostro, deja que el frío cale por sus huesos, que recorra toda la extensión de su cuerpo… ¡Malditos recuerdos! ¡Cómo quisiera tener a ese tierno niño a su lado! Como quisiera ser bañado por esas sutiles manos ¡lo que daría por sentir las suaves caricias que hace mucho tiempo le proporciono…! Lo que daría por sentirse curado… aunque sea un engaño.

Y no deja de ser un idiota, no se da cuenta de lo único que tiene… de que lo único verdadero es ese frío que le eriza la piel, esa implacable soledad…

¿Hasta cuándo dejara de ser un niño tonto?

¿Hasta cuándo morirá la esperanza?

La tormenta que cae, es igual a la que él tiene en el interior…

.-.-.

Steve vive un día normal, en el dormitorio donde esta sigue todo igual… sus "vecinos" lo evitan, oye cuchicheos cuando camina por el edificio y nadie se le acera. Se da cuenta que el semestre está por terminar y el panorama para él parece el mismo desde ese Halloween.

Todos saben que Bucky es el único que ha recibido una sonrisa sincera de Steve, pues como en el campo, en la vida del capitán del equipo, sólo hay espacio para la concentración, se ha desenvuelto como alguien sumamente concentrado en todo lo que hace... es un ejemplo a seguir. Pero tan...

A semanas de "la masacre" Steve Rogers se colocó como la persona más extraña y misteriosa de todo el campus, pero es sumamente popular por diferentes razones:

La primera es su desempeño en las actividades deportivas, es sorprendente… todos sus compañeros le son fieles y fervientes seguidores de él como capitán del equipo. Los jugadores viven su tenacidad, su entrega y fortaleza en la cancha, hacer equipo con él es algo que sólo ellos pueden entender y eso inevitablemente los atrae como miel a las abejas. Saben que bajo su mando siempre serán los mejores. Es extraño, llegan a tenerle miedo pero lo respetan hasta más que al entrenador…

Otra es, sus calificaciones perfectas en cada una de las materias, él es el estudiante ideal, sus múltiples ocupaciones, no impiden que su vida académica decaiga, es perfeccionador de hasta en el último detalle… más de uno ha querido tenerlo como tutor. Cada que Steve va a sus clases, es el de siempre, el mejor alumno que cualquier profesor puede tener, participa, da sus puntos de vista, habla de manera crítica y sobre todo, muestra mucho interés. No se des concentra y jamás distrae nadie, de hecho algunos tienen un poco de reserva. Pero cuando está en las clases es tranquilo.

Hay cosas interesantes también en él, como su postura ante los patanes y abusadores, pues más de un nerd es su fan por haber sido defendido en algún por momento. Es sabido por todos que odia las injusticias, que más les vale portarse bien a todos… irónicamente no permite ningún tipo de violencia, siempre tiene a evitarla y sólo cuando es inevitable se desata el monstruo…

Un aspecto interesante es su aire melancólico de persona inalcanzable (tiene a más de alguna chica muerta por él). Pero sobre todo y lo más destacado... tiene problemas para relacionarse con cualquier otra persona. Así que admirarlo en forma romántica nunca llegara a nada y solo las personas ilusas no creen esa verdad.

Steve no tiene relación estrecha con nadie que no sea James Bucanan Barnes, alias Bucky, pero hasta con él ocasiones parece no ser merecedor de su confianza. Siempre oculta cosas.

Lo antes mencionado es apenas la punta del iceberg, nadie sabe que si algo le sucede jamás busca consuelo en otro, se lo guarda todo para él mismo y tal vez muy posiblemente para el diario que siempre anda cargando.

Con los maestros parece el alumno perfecto, pero entender el alma atormentada del estudiante es todo un reto, sus trabajos son excepcionales llenos de un gran análisis y madurez no muy propia de alguien de su edad pero… sin tan sombríos y helados. Con sus escritos parece advertir que Steve no tiene sangre en las venas.

Además hay una señal preocupante, y es que siempre está solo, está solo con sus recuerdos, con sus sueños, solo con sus pesadillas, con tantas cosas que no entiende pero que están muy bien registradas y muy bien detalladas en su diario; aunque últimamente se ha dado cuenta de algo... todo lo que escribe se lo dedica alguien y no sabe quién, no entiende por qué ¡qué sorpresa!

Su amigo es el único aliado que tiene, pero algo le impide preguntarle cosas… ¡muere por una respuesta! Aunque tal vez hoy es el día.

Muy decidido salió de su cama, se ducho rápidamente y mientras iba hacia el campo, piensa en que hoy es el día en que pregunte. Responde saludos con monosílabos y el entrenador lo recibe con gusto, por ser su día de de descanso en la librería puede entrenar todos los turnos, dado a que el instructor lo tiene como ejemplo para los demás siempre está al pendiente de él.

Cuando se está cambiando pasa desapercibido todos sus compañeros que juegan ríen, hablan de las citas que han tenido y él sólo puede concentrarse nada en específico… pero cuando ve a Bucky se dirige hasta él y espera a que abra su casillero para saludarlo.

\- ¡hey! ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta con seriedad pero el moreno sabe que está siendo cordial…

\- bien amigo lamentó no haberte acompañado a esa obra – se disculpa mientras comienza a cambiarse.

-era mi tarea, no la tuya... además ya tenías planes con tu novia - le dice el joven rubio quitando importancia y levantando los brazos le da una sutil sonrisa.

-Gracias hermano, ella me trae de un ala... no sé qué me dio – confiesa con ensoñación a pesar de la mirada extraña que le dirigen esos ojos azules.

\- yo tampoco, pero te veo muy feliz y eso me alegra – declara con simpleza y Bucky le corresponde, al parecer hoy es un buen día para su amigo- oye quería preguntarte... bueno, no quería tocar el tema pero... me preguntaba si tú… No sé si conoces o has visto... ¿sabes qué? – Detiene sus balbuceos y vuelve a esa actitud sombría de siempre - Olvídalo

-¡ah no! Ni lo creas, no escaparas y ahora me dices, sabes que siempre te ayudo y quiero que confíes en mi... puedes preguntar lo que sea... – mientras lo reprende le toma de los hombros y hace que lo mire a los ojos, siente pesar al ver como el rubio pasa saliva con dificultad y evita mirarlo.

Está por terminar su pregunta, pero lamentablemente son interrumpidos por el entrenador, el hombre mayor llama el capitán e indica cómo serán las jugadas, tiene una conversación con el equipo y les pide concentrarse; pronto tendrán un partido importante el primer gran partido y quiere que todo sea perfecto, los rivales son de lo mejor y es la primera vez que lidera el nuevo capitán. Steve le da una mirada a Bucky y diciéndole que hablarán después del entrenamiento.

El ejercicio es duro y desgastan te, pues todos terminan muertos, sólo el capitán se levanta una y otra vez muchos se preguntan ¿qué es lo que tiene ese hombre? ¿cómo puede aguantar tanto? ¡¿Podría estar todo el día así?! posiblemente.

Cuando se dan los últimos ejercicios todos caminan como muertos vivientes a las duchas, Bucky está tirado en el pasto, cuando Steve pasa junto a él le pide que lo jale y le permita a morir en la sombra, pues con el sol comienza a quemarse. El rubio rápidamente toma uno de sus brazos y con facilidad lo lleva hacia donde pide, pareciera que no está cansado ¡que no entrenó cinco horas seguidas! y que puede continuar sin ningún problema. Su amigo le maldice por tener tanta resistencia y por dejarlos mal a todos… ¡es increíble!

Se sientan a la sobra del árbol y Steve se sume en sus emociones, es como sí quisiera recordar algo… mira haca su costado y su amigo le sonríe. Siente como si algo le faltara… como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido…

Cuando llegan a las truchas Steve, como con todos los entrenamientos… se queda un momento perdido en sus pensamientos, ya todos están acostumbrados y saben que no deben molestar lo en ese momento, así que cuando él "despierta" hay un gran silencio, aunque ha estado sentado en una de las bancas, no ha visto cuando todos sus compañeros se fueron. Decide levantase y cuando está por entrar a las duchas es interceptado por su amigo por

\- ahora sí dime qué sucede – el terror en su mirada pone el alerta a su amigo, todo este tiempo estuvo debatiéndose en continuar o no la pregunta… y decidió hacerlo ¡pero le cuenta tanto!

\- yo… yo, quería preguntarte sobre alguien... – traga con dificultad y evita mirarlo ¡ya decidió cambiar! Así que debería afrontarlo - aquí... bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando me llevaste a ese espantoso departamento? – dice con pesar pero es interrumpido…

\- ¡no me digas! –Grita sorprendido Bucky -¿quieres saber sobre alguien que conocimos ese día? – Pregunta y el silencio de su amigo le responde - ¡esto es maravilloso! hermano! ¡Es esa pelirroja! ¡¿Verdad?! ¿La que iba a ser tu cita? Natalia me dijo que antes de pelear con el idiota de cráneo rojo, te quedaste mirando a la chica que iba a ser tu cita es muy linda -todo se lo dice alegre, sin notar la actitud de Steve, y ni tiempo le da de aclarar algo…

El rubio no niega ni afirma nada Bucky, está entusiasmado hablándole sobre la amiga de su novia y por alguna razón no puede decirle que quién le interesa le moreno, ese hermoso joven que se movió de una manera inimaginable, aunque por alguna extraña razón le deja terminar con sus "ideas" y afirma cuando le preguntan si es ella otra vez, lamentablemente no tiene la confianza para decir le a su mejor amigo cuales son sus verdaderos deseos, pero no es tan malo cree... piensa que sí conoce a esa pelirroja, Virginia Potts puedo preguntarle sobre su acompañante. Steve piensa que es un buen plan…

Cuando salen Bucky está sumamente alegre ¡feliz porque quiere que su amigo tenga alguien especial!, piensa "quiero verlo feliz". Así que quedan de acuerdo para comer, cuando Natalia salga e sus clases podrán pedirle el teléfono o acordar un encuentro "casual".

¡ja! ¡si supiera!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que tarde siglos pero por fin tengo algo... el cap era tan laaaargo y por eso lo dividí, pronto subiré el siguiente.
> 
> Por cierto, quise hacer el escrito más dinámico, espero haberlo logrado ¿o voy muy rápido?
> 
> En fin, comenten y recuerden que sus mensajes son mi musa...
> 
> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es todo por ahora, dependiendo de la recepción que tenga esto escribiré (y no es amenaza), pues siento que el ultimo capitulo de Insomnio no salio como debería…
> 
> Comenten y digan sus opiniones


End file.
